Simple Yet Paradoxical
by AberrantNinja
Summary: "If you weren't such an ass I think we could have become good friends" she tossed back another shot. He didn't answer and instead followed her example, drowning the rest of his fourth drink. He was starting to feel its affects and before he knew it, he lost his hold on beast. "What are you doing McCoy?" she backed away slightly "Mine" he growled at her. Hank/OC Rated M...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**I really hate myself right now for starting a new story when I haven't even finished my other TMNT story. -_-**

 **But this has been stuck in my head and I need to get it out before I went insane.**

 **Anyway this will be short chapters just because...well...I just prefer it that way.**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

With a careful hand she added her signature to the corner of the piece and took a step back to look at her work. It was the kind of strange to look at but it was what the customer wanted. She had spent a good two weeks working on this mural and it looked like an exact replica to the tiny photo that was given to her so she could use as a reference.

"Impressive! This looks exactly like the picture I gave you!" The owner said from behind her as she began to put her supplies away.

"I'm glad you like it, leave the windows open during the day and at night make sure to put some fans facing it so the paint dries faster, it should be done drying but tomorrow morning"

"I'll be sure to do that. Here's your money I really appreciate you for doing this" he handed her a wad of cash.

"Thanks" she took it and carefully began to count it out then frowned when she was three grand short from what she told him it was going to cost him for such a big and intricate piece like this.

"Not to be a bother but you're 3 grand short" she would give him the benefit of doubt in case he forgot. It happens sometimes.

"Like I said I appreciate you for doing this" he gave her smirk that told her that was all he was going to give her.

"We had a deal" she glared at him. That money would bare cover the cost of paint and supplies she used to paint this stupid mural for his restaurant. If he didn't pay up she would have to take it out of the stack that he did give her and that would only leave her seven hundred dollars not enough to pay for her rent this month.

"I don't remember signing a contracted" he shrugged.

"You can't do that! I took two weeks off my job to do this for you" she kept her voice low not trying to cause a scene. Even though she hated him right now she really didn't want to hurt his business.

"That's not really my problem now finish packing up and leave before I make you leave" he warned low and walked away to help at the cash register.

She clenched her jaw and taking in a deep breathe and letting out slowly. She grabbed most of her thing and packed it into her car. She made one last trip in to grab the last paint can. She stared at the mural taking a quick picture to add to her profile for other customers to look at her work.

Finally grabbing the last paint can she made a split decision and painted a giant red slash over the mural and painted over her signature too.

"Hey! What did you do! That wasn't what I paid you for!" The owner yelled at her.

"I don't remember signing a contract" she stated coldly and left without another word.

"She's feisty" a dark skinned woman with snow white hair giggled next to a man in a wheel chair.

"You can't really blame her, that man asked for it" he replied slightly amused as he watched her drive away and he paid for their meal. He then glanced over to look at the mural it was done quiet well. He could tell that she was passionate with her art it showed in her work. Every brush stroke she did with care and though he tried not to read people's minds he couldn't help but take a peek at hers. She was blank yet at the same time over runned with emotions. Lost in a trance and letting her body do as it willed without much thought. Every now and again she had looked down to the small piece of paper to reference and then continue on painting.

"Professor?" The woman questioned her companion. She knew that look from him all too well. He was planning something.

"I think we found our new instructor" he smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

kamiccolo's rose, musicmoilife247, Rebekah Redwolf, acrazychick, RiddlersJoker **and** firefae19

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story! ^-^**

 **Just a heads up Hank/Beast might be a little OC in this story! He's not in this chapter but I thought I let you guys know ahead of time!...Actually he won't be in it for a couple more chapters!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Damn it!_

This mural was suppose to cover this months rent and next months but now she was just stuck with seven hundred. She should have asked for PTO from work. God she was so stupid. She should have followed her gut and charged him from the very beginning. She always had an off feeling about that guy and now it came and bit her in the ass. Where was she suppose to get four hundred dollars in the next two days?

The sudden jerk to her car plus the sudden tilt made her pull over to the curb to check what was wrong. A flat tire. Of all the things that could happen this did.

 _Fuck! This was not her day!_

Now she had to pay to get this fixed, adding more problems to her money situation. The spare tire would have to do in the mean time hopefully it would last long enough for her to save up some money and buy a proper tire. She sighed and ran a hands through her hair tying back her hair in a messy bun and exciting her car to start changing the tire. She didn't know much about cars but at least she knew how to change her tire and her car's oil thanks to youtube videos. Actually that was how she learned to do pretty much everything. Most of her family was either dead or gone, where , she wasn't too sure all she knew was they didn't stick around and had their own problems to deal with. Her grandmother took care of her in her adolescent life but at the turn at nineteen she passed away in her sleep from old age. It had taken her a while to recover from the loss but she within a year she finally came to her senses and realized her grandmother would not be happy with how she was living. Her grandmothers home had been left to her in her will but she never did move back in.

"Excuse me?"

The sudden voice behind her had startled her making her lose her grip on the lug wrench and fall backwards. Hitting her head hard on the side walk.

"Son of a bitch!" she cursed holding the back of her head in pain and curled in on herself hoping to stop the throbbing.

"I'm so sorry! We didn't mean to scared you! Are you alright?" a woman called out.

She looked up to stare at a man in a wheel chair and behind him was a beautiful dark skinned woman with white hair "I'm fine" she replied removing her hands from her head to stand up only to see blood on them.

"You're bleeding" the woman rushed to her side to take a look at her head.

"It's fine really" she insisted scrabbling away from them both "Did you need directions or something?" She didn't know them, she was sure of that. But something about the man did seem familiar.

"I"m here to offer you a job Miss Dominguez" the man smiled at her. Warning bells went off in her head telling her to run, instead she took another step back just to make sure she was out of their reach. How did he know her name? The woman raised an eyebrow at her slightly amused.

 _We don't mean you any harm._

Her eyes widen at the voice in her head. That was definitely _not_ her voice.

"My name is Professor Charles Francis Xavier I run a school for the gifted children"

Her panic died down quickly with his statement. _That's_ why he looked familiar. Everyone knew about his school. It helped kids with their powers and how to control them. What did he want with her though? She wasn't a mutant...at least she didn't think she was. She didn't have any powers so why?

"I'm not here for that" he chuckled.

She narrowed her eyes at him "Stop that" so he was a mutant too and by the looks of it he could somehow read minds.

"Sorry, your thoughts are quite loud" he apologized.

"I don't want to be rude but what do you want?"

"Your skills"

"My wha?" Ok now she was officially confused.

"I want you to paint a couple murals at the school for the students. I think it would be good change, I saw what you painted at the restaurant and I was impressed though I do think that red slash kind of ruined it a bit"

She blushed slightly embarrassed "I don't normally do that it's just he was—"

"You don't need to explain, your actions we're somewhat justified" he joked at her.

"Look, I like to take your offer but right now I'm really in a tight situation—"

"I'm willing to pay you half now and the rest when you are done"

She paused to process his words. She really needed the money within the next three days and if it was a big piece it would easily cover for her rent this month. She sighed and rubbed her neck sheepily almost regretting the action when she felt blood trickling down.

"I would have to see what I'm working with before I give an estimate"

"Excellent! We'll give you a ride seeing as your car is down at the moment"

"You really don't have to do that just give me ten minutes. I just need to change the tire" she replied. She watch them both frown at her, making her fidget nervously.

"Your head took a pretty hard hit, I would feel better if our doctor took a look at it and you didn't drive for you safety"

"But my car-"

"I'll have someone come and pick it up" he assured her. She bite her lip unsure before nodding and finally giving in.


	3. Chapter 3

Guest, Fair-Knightess2014, Rebekah Redwolf, thesituation016, watergoddesskasey, Guest, WolfViolet, BloodyAvenger21, Violetmist42, Kat1894 **and** TheNamesCocoaPuff

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Her eyes widen as she walked through the doors of the school. Sure she knew it was big from the outside but now actually being in it seem to double in size if that was even possible. She watched in amazement as students walked down halls chatting amongst each other while other practiced their powers.

"Miss Dominguez?" The professor raised a brow at her in amusement.

"Maya" she said without thinking and taking in more of her surroundings. When he didn't replied she assumed he didn't understand her.

"My name" she clarified "It's Maya, you don't have to keep calling me Miss Dominguez it feels weird to be called that" she admitted to him.

"I know I just thought calling you by your last name seemed more proper but if you prefer for us to call you Maya we will" he smiled kindly "Well then, follow me" he motioned "Storm could you set up a room for her" he called out.

"Sure professor" she smiled and left to do as he asked.

"Room? Why would I need room?"

"It's just so you can set your supplies in, I think it would be easier instead of you having to carry it around everyday don't you agree?"

"Oh" was all she managed to say. That did make a lot of sense.

They continued to walk down the hallway taking turns every now and again. She wasn't really sure here he was leading her but she did notice the farther they got the less students seem to be around and it made her slightly nervous.

"Here we are" he said opening the door to a room and went in she followed after and notice this room looked more like a lab "Hank? Are you here?" He called out.

"Just a moment" a man answered back before finally showing his face.

Her eyes widen in shock. He stood well over 6 feet tall and he was covered in blue fur. He wore a white button down shirt and a lab coat with some black slacks. Thin framed glasses rested on his nose and his irises were a vibrant amber. Intelligent and kind yet there was something else behind them she couldn't quite place her finger on, either way, they were beautiful. His eyes narrowed at her and she swallowed hard.

"It's impertinent to stare" there was a slight growl to his voice.

She wasn't quite sure what the second word meant but she seem to get the feeling that she might have stared at him the wrong way and he didn't like it.

"Um I'm sorry?" She said slightly unsure.

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it"

"Sorry" she said it before she could stop herself. She didn't mean to make him upset.

"Hank" The professor warned making the large blue mutant to sighed annoyed.

"What can I do for you Charles" he said in defeat.

"I need you to look over her, she got injured"

"Were you ambushed?" He asked slightly alarmed. It wasn't uncommon for them.

"No, nothing like that my friend thankfully—"

"I'm just clumsy" she cut him "I told him I was fine but he won't listen so I'm just going along with it to you know...ease his mind or something like that" waved him off and walked around the lab looking at the test tubes and microscopes with interest.

"Don't touch that" Hank barked at her when he saw her lifting a petri dish.

"I was just curious" She quickly put it down.

He let out a sigh "It's fine, I've been working for weeks on that and I don't want anything that may cause dilapidation"

"Um ok" she didn't know what that meant either.

"Come, take a seat" he instructed and gestured to a chair beside him and he put on some X-large gloves. She bite her lip and looked back at the professor and he smiled reassuringly at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in one day? Say what?! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

He ran his fingers gently through her hair parting it aside as he finally found the her wound. He noticed that even though she smelled like blood their was something enticing about it.

"Sit still" he told her sternly when she wouldn't stop fidgeting in the seat. He wanted to roll his eyes as her scent of fear hit him. Typical. They always thought he was a monster that was just waiting to pounce.

"A minor nick but it'll still require stitching" he stated pulling away and walked to his medicine cabinet to grab some tools.

"Wait w-what?" She stood up quickly and backed away.

"I need to stitch it up" he repeated himself slightly annoyed.

She shook her head "Can't you just tape it up or something"

"Not only is that erroneous, it's primitive, it could cause it to become an easier target for bacteria and you'll be in worst condition than from when you first started" he scrunched his face in disgust at the mere idea.

"What he means to say is, it's better to get it stitched to lower the risk of infection" the professor finally spoke up.

"I can take that chance" she muttered more to herself than to them. Their eyes widen, flabbergasted at her claim.

"You most certainly will not" Charles eyes narrowed.

"That's cheating!" Maya shouted when she felt her body sit down without her consent. No doubt this was the professor's doing.

"Please understand it is for your well being, Hank if you don't mind"

"It will only be three stitches" he said as he began.

"Ow! That hurt!" She hissed when she felt pricks followed by a sharp tug on her scalp and only assume he was done.

"My apologies sometime I forget my strength" he muttered to her. In truth he had done it on purpose, it was childish but he was still a little offended by her staring earlier and her fear "Come back in a week so I can take them out" he called out and went back to his work as Charles and the girl began to leave but not before his sensitive hearing picked up her words as the door shut behind them.

"Is he always like this?" The girl whispered sourly. He could her the professor chuckled before telling her no and that it was probably his lack of sleep that made him irritable. He rolled his eyes at that. He had been sleeping just fine it was her attitude towards him that made him act that way! He shook his head. At least she was gone now and he could focus on more important things.


	5. Chapter 5

CandiLover, OptimusPrimegirl213, pandasninjasndkiwis, Fair-Knightess2014 **and** Enigmaticity

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story! ^-^**

 **And to** Fair-Knightess2014 **in regarding if this is a young Hank, he's not, this has nothing to do with the recent X-men movies. :D**

 **For those of you reading my current TMNT story I have not forgotten about it I'm almost done with the next chapter...sort of! Anywho I just got caught up with this one for a bit -_- like literally I already wrote 20 chapters for this story. Will I post them? Depends if I'm not lazy.**

 **I don't** **proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"There are three particular rooms I'd like you to paint the cafeteria, the library and the lounge" the professor explained leading her and show her all three. Each one filled with students getting along with one another. Her mouth fell open at the shear size of each room the walls seemed to stretch forever.

"Um excuse me...sir?" She wasn't really sure what to call him "Are you sure this is a good idea?" She had heard that this school had a lot of _incidents_.

"Positive"

"But doesn't this school get destroyed often" oh god did she really just say that! "...I-I mean I don't want you to pay me to do this only for it to get destroyed, it would just be a waste of money" she tried to amend "It's just stupid if you ask me" Oh god! Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! "...You know what I'm just going to let myself out" she paled.

"It alright Maya" he laughed. Her eyes widen in shock.

"You're right it does get into some _mishaps_ but money is not a problem for me" he said humorously.

"I wouldn't feel right about this, I feel like I'm just taking your money I'm sorry but I'll have to say no" she admitted "Sorry for all the trouble, I'll just...um...go" she jerked a thumb to the door and walked backwards towards it before finally turning to leave.

"I knew I made the right chose in choosing you" he hummed. His statement made her stop and look at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't actually call you just to paint murals for me Maya"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been observing you since the moment we met you"

"I don't understand" what did he want from her? What the hell! Was this all a test?!

"In a way" he smiled.

"Stop that!" She glared. She didn't like that he could read her mind so easily.

"Sorry"

She ran a hand down her face and sighed "Professor Charles can you please just tell me what's going on"

"Our art teacher is retiring soon and I'd like to hire you"

"Me? You're joking right?" She snorted.

"No I want you"

"Now I know I definitely can't take the job"

He tilted his head and frowned "Why not?"

"Well for one I'm not qualified for the job! I didn't even graduate high school much less college!" She blurted out.

"I'm aware" he hummed.

"How? You know what don't answer that" she shook her head. No doubt he looked through her memories without her knowledge.

"Beside Professor Marx will be teaching you how to run the class—"

"But I don't have a degree"

"Neither does Logan and he instructs history and combat classes"

"But why me?"

"Like I said before, I was observing you and how you interacted with people or more specifically the students here"

It finally started to click. The rooms he showed her they were the ones most crowded with students.

"You wanted to see whether I hated mutants or not?" She rolled her eyes "You could have just asked or just poked around in my mind like you've been doing"

"I try not to but sometime you're thoughts are quite loud it's hard to ignored which is why it seems like I'm reading your mind" he stated.

"Right, sorry" she apologized sheepily.

"You don't have to apologize Maya"

"It's a habit" she shrugged.

"I'd really like to have you on my staff"

"But I'm not a mutant" she protested. Wouldn't it be better to hire a teacher that can actually relate to what the students going through?

"It'll be good to have some non-mutant teachers, it'll let the children know not every non-mutant hates them out there in the world" he countered back.

"I'm not fit for this job trust me"

"Maya you're more proficient than anyone that I've interviewed in the past two weeks sometimes I'm not just looking for intellect. I'm looking for traits and you have them"

She didn't know whether to be a little offend by that. She knew she wasn't the smartest—

 _No...stop FOCUS_. She shook her head.

"But—"

"Just leave everything else to me" he insisted "I'll let you think it over I know it's a lot to take in, just promise you will think about it please" And she nodded.

After they talked she took the whole day to think about it like he asked her. He had given her a week but there wasn't much to think about this was an opportunity of a lifetime how many people get offered a job to teach without going to school? The answer? _Never_.

Sure she was good at painting but she didn't know the first thing on how to teach someone. That was something else entirely! But the professor did mention that the current art teacher would be teaching her the ropes. She only hoped she didn't mess this up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just pretend Kurt has an accent! :)**

 **I don't** **proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The professor had been thrilled when she told him she would take the job though half of her felt that he already knew she was going to say yes.

Then next two weeks she had spent it shadowing Professor Marx as she taught the students and getting to know each of their strengths and weaknesses. She had been driving back and forth between her place and the school until the professor provided her with a room. He claimed he wanted all his staff on campus in case the student ever need help with their studies. She couldn't really argue with him because he was her boss now and he'd done so much. That's why she was here now spending her Saturday afternoon moving her stuff into the new room.

"Thank you for helping me move my stuff here Tails" she smiled.

"It's no problem, it was easy when you have my ability" he shrugged "It also helped that you don't own much stuff, why is that? Aren't artists suppose to own a lot a stuff" he scratched his head slightly confused.

"I like to keep things simple" she shrugged.

"Why is that?"

"Well... if I had more stuff, moving here would be more work for you and unpacking would be hell for me"

"Good point" he laughed " I guess I'll be going then"

"Thanks again Tails, I owe you"

She stared at the stuff. Kurt had been right. She didn't have a lot of things. Just two large boxes worth of cloth, a TV, her PlayStation 4, her aquarium and art supplies. The professor had provided her with a bed which was much bigger than her old one and she wasn't really complaining about it. Speaking of the professor.

"How are you settling in? Is Kurt not finish transporting your stuff?" he questioned.

"This is all I really have" she admitted sheepily.

"Oh I see well" he coughed into his fist slightly embarrassed "Breakfast is from 6-9am, lunch 12-1 and dinner is 5-7 but you can go anytime you like there is always someone there until 8pm, that's when the staff is done for the day" he informed her.

"Professor thank you... for everything" she said sincerely.

"You're welcome Maya, on another note there is another reason why I came to check in on you, Hank mention you haven't gone back to get the stitching removed"

She frozen and quickly turned away from him so he couldn't see her face grimace "It been a long day, I better get some sleep! Ok! Night!" she faked a yawn and tried to close the door.

"Maya" he said sternly stopping her movements.

"You're cheating again!" she whined feeling her body move without her consent.

"Come along, honestly is your fear of needles really that great?" he shook his head slightly amused.

She frowned as her body rolled him down the halls towards Hank's lab "You been poking around in my head again"

He laughed softly "No, I gathered that by you're reaction the first time Hank took out his tools"

"Oh" She blushed awkwardly.

"I thought I told you to see me in a week to take off the stitching, thank you for bringing her Charles" Hank muttered out not looking up from his microscope.

"How'd you know it was us?"

"Your scents" he stated finally looking up "Now sit" he grabbed her and sat her on one of the stools.

She shook her head and battled with her body to stay away.

Hank rolled his eyes at her and resisted the urge to snarl at her for her fear again. He was sure the professor told her countless times he was harmless but it seemed like it went through one ear and out the other with her.

"Ow! Son of a bi—!" she yelped trying to pull away but he held her as he cut the stitches out.

"You should have seen me when I told you to" he said harshly not in the least bit apologetic that he caused her pain "Had you done that, your skin wouldn't be growing over the stitches" he lectured pulling out the last one. She glared at him sourly muttering a quick thanks though he doubted she really meant it and had only said it to not be completely rude and left without another word.

He tilted his head watching her leave almost entranced. He shook his head as he caught himself staring at her round bottom.

"Charles are you sure about her?" Hank asked once he was sure she was far away from them.

"Yes, why? Is something wrong Hank?" The professor replied back.

Hank stayed silent making sure his mental wall were up so he wouldn't accidentally read his mind and discover that he didn't trust that woman. There was something about her that made him on edge and even beast was starting to stir. He didn't like that. But Charles was almost never wrong in his chose of people so he would have to tolerate her until proven otherwise.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

QueenofOpinion, funny-kitty, sydneybrown735, LiaLoveFood, bloodredrose963, Sparkplugs, BACONOVERLOARD, Smile. Smile .Twitch, sarah0406 **and** Psycho-Jellybean

 **Thank you so much for those who reviewed and are now following this story! It makes me happy you guys are enjoying it so far!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Geez what the hell is his problem" she muttered low while rubbing her sore head, not paying attention to where she was going and taken a wrong turn. After a few minutes she hadn't realized she had not been going the right direction and ended up lost in once again in the large school. the smart thing to do would have been to wait until maybe someone show up instead of continuing and hoped it lead her somewhere familiar. However she ended up doing just that and got even more lost.

"Just great! I don't even have my phone to call someone for help" she sighed leaning against the wall and slowly let herself fall until she was just siting on the ground. Her face brighten as she saw a window. She could just go through there and find the main entrance to this place. She quickly made her way out.

She groaned and resisted the urge to pull her hair out of her scalp "You got to be kidding me!" She stared at the tall hall like hedges that she faced. A hedge maze. She should of know he would own something like this in the back garden.

"Professor"

"Yes Ororo?"

"Have you seen Maya? She was suppose to help me grade papers after she was done moving in but she never showed up, I've call her phone but she doesn't answer"

"I have but that was hours ago after Hank took out her stitches—"

PROFESSOR!

"Maya? Is that you? Where are you?" He spoke out loud when her voice flood his mind.

"Is she in trouble?" Storm asked slightly worried

Outside. Somewhere in the hedges. I'm lost...so hungry. He could hear her whine.

"She's fine just lost in the garden" he chuckled.

"I'll go get her" Storm shook her head with a small with a smiled.

She felt so dumb. She should have thought about calling out to the professor sooner! Cloud must be mad at her! She probably thought she flaked out on her—

"There you are"

"Cloud! I'm so sorry! I didn't flake on you! I swear!" She blurted out as Storm.

"The professor said you were lost" she hummed amused.

"McCoy pulled took out my stitches and when I left his lab I got distracted and lost in the manor and then I climbed out the window to maybe just circle around but—"

"Maya it's fine I'm not mad" Storm laughed at her rambling and making a mental note that she called Hank by his last name "It's getting late you must be hungry" she motioned her to follow.

"Starving" she grinned running after her.

They had gotten food and headed back to Ororo's classroom to finish grading the papers. For awhile nothing was said between them except for light conversation normally they got alone fine however something was different.

"Alright what's wrong?" Maya said breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Storm said slightly taken back.

"Come on Cloud just ask me whatever is on your mind already" she rested her head on the palm of her hand.

"Did I make it that obvious?" She leaned back in her chair slightly amused.

"A little...so what's up?"

"Nothing really it's just probably me reading to much into it but why do you call Hank by his last name" she asked. In the short two weeks that Maya had started here at the school she had noticed her give nicknames to people she got along with but with Hank it had been different. Maya had called him by his last name and she was curious to know why.

"I don't think he likes me" she admitted low before shrugging it off "And if he doesn't like me why should I like him?" She stated "Anyway here's the last of the papers Cloud if you need help again you know where to find me" Maya said handing her back the stack of papers and answer sheet she'd used to grade them, leaving her alone to process her words.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Don't forget your projects are due this Friday and if you need help just visit me after class!" Maya shouted as her students stood up to go to their next class.

"I think you'll be fine when I leave" professor Marx smiled kindly.

"You really think so" she asked slightly unsure.

"Positive" she patted her on the back reassuringly.

This was Professor's Marx last week here at the school and it made her nervous. The much older woman had taught her a lot in the couple of weeks but she had always been by her side to show her when she messed up and now that she leaving she would have to catch herself.

She didn't have a fourth period class and that gave her time to grade the students work and head for lunch and brought it back to the classroom in case any students had questions on the projects or needed to use the art supplies.

"Hey Miss Maya! Will you be in the classroom during lunch?"

"Not today but Professor Marx will be I have a few things to take care of but I will be there tomorrow" she told the student who nodded and headed towards the classroom.

"I should let you know Hank is in there getting lunch" she flinched when she heard Storm's teasing voice called from beside her.

"I hate it when you sneak up on me!" She glared at her which made her laugh in turn "Just because he's in there doesn't mean I have to skip lunch" she stated.

Slowly but surely the whole school had caught on that her and Hank did not get along. Sure they interacted but that was only when they absolutely need to most of the time they had tried to avoid each other as much as possible. However lunch time seem the only time that they couldn't avoid one another. She watched as he came towards them he was wearing a black tailored suit with a white button up and red tie. Even with his blue fur and skin he looked really good.

"You look sharp Hank" Storm smiled.

"Yes, well, I have a couple meeting to attend to after I eat but in the mean time would you join me for lunch before I leave" he smiled pleasantly.

"That sound lovely Hank, do you mind if Maya joined us—"

"Actually I think I'm just going to grab my food and eat in my room today Cloud I'll catch you later"

Storm and Hank watched as she scurried off. Hank growled lowly she didn't smell of fear this time around but that could have been because of all the other scents in the room were throwing him off. His beast stirring and growling as she left. It had been like this since he took her stitching out and it confused him to no end. Maybe it was a warning? Maybe his beast was trying to telling him that she could not be trust.

"Hank what did you do to the poor girl" Storm sighed.

"I didn't to anything it is her that has a problem with me!" He snapped.

"Funny she said the same about you, perhaps it was a misunderstanding? You should talk to her and clear this whole thing up"

He thought it over and sighed. Maybe she was right. He headed to her room his beast becoming more restless as he got closer.

He knocked on her door twice before he heard her shout that it was open and let himself in. He watched her face turn sour and it turn it made him mirror her.

"Oh it's you, what do you want" she sighed closing a book and small notebook she had been writing in and shoved it under her pillow. Like that wasn't suspicious at all but he chose to ignore it. He had come here to make peace.

"Dominguez"

"McCoy" she mimicked.

"Look I didn't come here to dispute, Storm pointed out that you don't like me because I don't like you"

"Well don't you"

"In a sense" he admitted.

"What does that even mean?"

He sighed "It means I don't like you but the same time I do"

"Right well let's hear what you don't like about me then maybe I can work on them" she said sarcastically and reach for her pocket notebook and pen from under her pillow and flipped it open.

"You're distrait and maladroit—" his eyebrow twitched in irritation as she wrote again it was short and when she was done she stared up at him bored and to signal him to continue "Unaccredited and I don't think it was wise for Charles to hire you to teach, even if the subject was Art" he huffed when she wrote more.

Why did he have to use big words! She didn't even know if they were bad or good or how she should reply.

"Do you have to use words like that?"

"It further proves my point" he stated.

Her face turn red from anger and embarrassment. The words fell out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Yeah, well you're an ass! Now get out of my room"

"We have not resolved anything—"

"I don't care! You said you didn't want to start a fight either but you just did by pissing me off!"

"I was pointing out the obvious"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She cover her ears.

"I see I have to add childish to the list too" he rolled his eyes. Her eyes blazed in anger and she stood up from her bed to open the door for him.

" **Get. Out.** "

He flinched at her tone and as his beast roared and dared to take over. Not wanting to risk it, he left. If only to get himself back under control and not attack her.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

sydneybrown735, Freed0m2a11, nina32177, FallingDownAChimney, Hooked, Fair-Knightess2014 **and** friendship.

 **Thank you for reviewing or following this story!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Miss Maya"

"Yes Billy?"

"When can we go on a field trip to a museum or something?" There was a chorus of agreement throughout the class and their faces brighten up at the idea.

"Never really thought about that?" She tapped her chin thoughtfully "Tell you what I'll put in a request and see if the professor approves it"

The bell rang and everyone began to pack their things for lunch.

It had been a month since Professor Marx had left and she was quick to learn what needed to be taught. Each day she grew more confident and soon she didn't need to look at the lesson plans Professor Marx had left behind for her as a gift in case she had trouble.

Since the argument with McCoy she had been constantly avoid him. Which wasn't hard to do since most of the time he spent it inside the school and she preferred to be outside. Every now and again she would even join the kids in a game of flag football. Like at this moment.

"Miss M catch!" Rob shouted to her as she ran toward the end-zone the had set up. the ball soared throw the air at fast speeds. She pushed herself harder and jumped to catch the ball in mid-air though the catch was good the landing wasn't great. She tumbled to the ground using her momentum to stand right back up and crash into an unsuspecting student and set their power off. There was a sharp pain in her shoulder.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was caught off guard" the student covered their mouth in horror.

"It's fine! I'm fine! It was an accident if anything it's my fault" Maya quickly tried to calm the panicking student.

"But you're bleeding! And one of my spikes-" the girl rambled. she placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently to get her attention.

"Listen to me! It's ok! Now breathe calmly, it just a small cut I've had worst trust me" it was a small lie but she didn't want the kid to feel ashamed of her powers.

"You don't understand—" the girl was cut off by Rob.

"There's a spike through your shoulder though" he commented.

"Not now Robert!" she glared at him then sighed "I'm going to go get this checked out by the nurse"

"You should get Dr. McCoy to look at that it looks pretty serious" Maddie commented.

"NO! I mean no, it's not that serious, look you guys continue to play and you" she turned to the girl who was still panicking "Don't worry about it, seriously ok?" the girl nodded.

"One more thing we speak of this to no one understood?" she told them and they all nodded.

* * *

Hank sighed as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. His experiment was taking longer than he expected. He glanced out the window and smiled slightly at the children playing. He scoffed when he saw her playing with them. He was about to go back to work when he saw her fall and immediately standing back up only to crash into a student and their mutation to react in self defense. Spikes flew from the girls back landing in different place. Luckily no one seem to get hurt, that was until he saw all the students that were playing with her crowded around her that he noticed the large spike that pierced her shoulder. He groaned knowing he would have to take a look at it since the school nurses we're only trained in basic first-aid. He set up a tray with the tools he would need and waited for her to come to him.

The silent agreement to stir clear from each other seem to have come to an end.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She was pretty sure it was the adrenaline that was helping her keep calm was now gone as she snuck into her room and the real pain began to set in.

" _Shit shit shit_ " she lightly touched the spike while looking at it in her bathroom mirror "Ok you can do this...just yank it out and then..." she told herself.

Then do what? How would she stop the bleeding that was sure to come when she pull this thing out? The nurses here were out of the question and she rather die than see McCoy.

"Ok think! Think!"

Duh! A hospital! She grabbed her car keys and a jacket to cover the spike and headed out. Wait. No. She couldn't go there she still had two more classes to teach after lunch period. But the Professor would understand. No he'd ask why she didn't go see McCoy. Damn it. She could always wait until after her class? How would she explain the spike sticking out her shoulder to her students? Damn it! Maybe she could break off the parts sticking out and just wear a big sweater over it until the end of school to hide the rest? That seem like the best idea.

"Bad idea! Bad idea! Ow! Ow! _Ow_!" She whimpered as she broke off the another piece of the spike so it didn't stick out too much. She gripped the sink tightly and and took deep breathes to calm herself and then continue on. Gritting her teeth in pain as her whole body shook from the pain.

She sighed in relief when the two pieces of spike laid in the sink the last piece still stuck in her shoulder but at least it would be easier to hide until she was done with class. She washed her hands and slowly changed her shirt, throwing on a large sweater to cover what she wasn't able to get and headed to teach her last two classes.

* * *

He had waited. Even giving her ten minutes to get to his lab. She was injured and would take her longer if she told the students not to help her. Which he had no doubt in his mind she probably did. But after twenty minutes he realized she wasn't coming.

"Stubborn fool!" He snarled marching off to find her.

The halls were thick with her scent and it pushed him to walk faster until he was in front of her bedroom door.

"Open this door right _now_!" He growled knocking on it a bit harder than he intended. He received no answer and he listened closely. She wasn't there. Then where was she?

* * *

"Ok today is just going to be a free day just work on whatever you want" she forced a smile as she wrote free time on the white board. The pain was bad and she was starting to feel lightheaded.

"Miss Maya are you alright?" A student asked.

"You look a little pale" Commented another.

"You're bleeding!" One panicked.

She reached for her shoulder and lightly touched it. Her fingers coated in blood. Shit. She thought she got that to somewhat stop. She glanced up to see them all out of their chair and making there way to her. Their mouths moving but no sound coming out.

Did she hit her head too without realizing it? Maybe she should have gone to the hospital?

"Maya!"

She heard that loud and clear. They sounded angry. Why? She turned to the voice only to see McCoy darting towards her.

"No" she shook her head stumbling back. She didn't want needles again.

"We need to go to my lab _now_ " he hissed at her. He could see she was going to say something but instead her eyes rolled back and she blacked out. He caught her before she hit the ground.

" _Class is over_ " he told the students and quickly left the room leaving the students confused.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

scmumsy

 **Thank you for following this story! :D**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The surgery was three hours long but had gone smoothly.

"The spike was coated in a thin layer of poison that thins the blood and that makes the victim bleed faster but I manage to catch it on time, she'll be fine" he answered Charles honestly.

"I'm sorry I tried to tell her, but she wouldn't listen"

"It's not your fault Rose, she's hardheaded, go back to class" Hank told the young student when she came to him claiming it was her fault. He watched the whole thing and it was nothing more than an accident.

"Well you have everything in control then, I'll be in my office alert me if anything changes" Charles nodded and left.

He took his glasses off and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He needed coffee it had been a long day. He had managed to removed the rest of the spike and stitched the wound closed in a few hours. She'll be sore for a couple of months.

He stood up and checked her pulse again finding it stable. She had been sleeping soundly for a few hours now and probably wouldn't wake up until tomorrow. He would have time to go to his room and change into something more comfortable and maybe get a cup of coffee. When he returned back he nearly roared in frustration.

She was missing from the medical bed.

He would have lost it if it weren't for the fact that he spotted her turning down the hall in awkward mess, using the walls as her main support. He quickly followed after her and blocked her way, glaring down at her to let her know of his displeasure only for her to look at him with a dopey grin.

"You're starting to become a nuisance" he muttered.

She reached out a hand and softly touched his uncovered chest " _Hi Blue_ " she whispered burying her face in his chest making his eyes widen in shock at the action but then remembered the pain medication he'd given her.

She must be hallucinating. He thought with a frown.

" _So_... _soft_ " she mumbled against him with a small giggle and she was silent again, her body heavily leaning on him. She had fallen asleep again. He gently lifted her into his arms and took her back to his lab for her to finish recovering. He was thankful there was no more incidents for remainder of the night.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Her mouth was dry. She felt like she hadn't had a sip of water in days. Why was it so bright. She groaned as pain settled in. What happened? Last she remembered she was in class teaching before oh that's right she blacked out. Wait did she die? Shit.

"Glad to see you're finally waking up"

That voice. She squinted to focus on the person and groaned again "Not you" she croaked out.

"Yes well I'm not exactly thrilled either" he scoffed grabbing her wrist to pull out the IV in her hand.

"What happened" it hurt to talk. The slight haze she felt was slowly going away.

"You fainted in the middle of your class, you should have seen me when you were hit by that spike" he lectured.

"You saw that?"

"Yes and you were a fool to hide it! Had I not went to find you it would have probably been to late"

"It wasn't that bad" she waved him off.

"It was coded in poison"

She paused at his words "...Oh..."

"Yes oh" he said sarcastically walking away to grab his stethoscope from his desk.

"At least I'm still alive" she chuckled looking around the room and found her clothes piled in a chair. She carefully stood up and went to change.

"Is everything a joke to you—" he snarled turning to look at her "What are you doing?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Leaving" she shrugged and immediately regretted the action.

"You most certainly are not!"

"I have class to teach"

"It's Sunday" he stated.

Sunday? if she remember correctly it was Thursday when she passed out that means she was out for almost three days.

"Then I have to prepare for Monday's class"

"You will stay here I need to monitor you—"

"I'm not staying, not with you" she said firmly. His beast stirred again and he glared at her.

"I see you're up and well Maya, that's a relief, we were quite worried about you"

"Professor! Sorry to cause so much trouble"

"What matters is that you are fine, but isn't it a bit too soon for her to be moving around Hank?" The professor turn to Hank.

"It's what I've been trying to tell her but she won't listen to me! Talk some sense into her!" He pointed at her only to see she wasn't there anymore. "That _infernal_ woman!"

"Calm down Hank if she managed to sneak away from us than she must feel better"

"That's not the point Charles!" He growled. The professor raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hank are you...alright?"

"I-I don't know"

"You've never reacted like this with anyone before"

"I don't _trust_ her" he admitted lowly.

"She means well, she's ruff around the edges but I can assure you we can trust—"

"You don't understand" he shook his head and looked at him darkly "Even beast is lashing out and I'm having a hard time controlling him"

Charles eyes widen at the news. Hank always had control over beast and if Maya was the cause of it then there must be something wrong. Was there something he missed? He had searched the woman's mind throughly and found no ill intent from her. But Hank's instincts were always on point.

"Are you sure my friend?" He asked carefully he received no reply and watched as Hank continued to stare at the doorway slightly shaking as if he was battling with himself on whether he should go after her or not.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

flowerpowerkb, Hooked, Ryanarima, xSiriuslyPadfoot, zozie bear, The Name Is Greed **and** jessofitz

 **Thank you for following and reviewing!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She stood confused as she tried to understand what he just told her.

"I don't understand, is this because I didn't got to McCoy first?"

"No, I may have gone into this way too quickly—"

"So that's it then? I'm _fired_?"

" _God no!_ I still want you to be the art teacher here, just think of this as time off for you to recover and for us to finish doing background checks"

"You can just read my mind"

"Yes that would be simpler but I still have to fill out paperwork too" he chuckled.

"What about my class? My students?"

"They'll understand you that you need to take it easy for now and Kurt will be substituting until everything is settled"

"Why do I get the feeling that there's more behind this then you're leading me to believe?" She frowned and left his office.

He frozen at her statement. He was only doing this because of Hank. He only want to be sure before letting her go back to work with the children. What if Hank was wrong? No one would willingly let him read their mind if they _were_ hiding something. She had even offered which only showed she had nothing to hide for him. He sighed and rubbed his temples. He only hoped he was right and Hank was wrong. In the short time she was here the children had taken a liking to her presence and had often seen her play with them on the grass field. They needed her, a non-mutant, that showed the children that not everyone out there hated them for being mutants.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Almost two weeks had gone by and the most she had been doing was exploring the school. At lunch she would sit in the grass and watched the students play every now and again joining into their conversation. Later in the day she would go to her room and take a nap. There really wasn't much she could do and it caused her to be bored. She which was bad. She did stupid thing when she was bored. Like drink. And drinking lead to even more stupid things. But it didn't seem that was going to be much of a problem when she saw McCoy making his way to her.

"God what now, I can't even drink in piece!" She groaned to herself.

"The professor doesn't like for us to drink on school property it set a awful example to the students" he commented when he was close enough. She narrowed her eyes at him.

She wasn't drunk enough to deal with his crap right now "Technically I'm not on campus I'm on the outskirts of it" she chugged the rest of the can and crushed it placing it in the box beside her and took out a new unopened can of beer.

"I'm surprised you manage to think of a loophole"

"What do you want McCoy? I'm not drunk enough to listen to your bullshit" she bite out.

"Odious woman" he muttered and stood up straighter "The professor is looking for you"

She took out her pocket notebook and wrote the word down.

"It's considered uncouth to ignore someone who is conversing with you" he said annoyed when she continued to write as if not listening to him she looked up and gave him a bored look.

"...Right...is that all you want to tell me McCoy?"

"I honestly don't know what he sees in you!" Hank scoffed with distain.

"Go fuck yourself! God you're such an asshole you know that!" she hissed at him.

"I will not stand here and be insulted" Hank growled and turned to leave.

"Never stopped you from doing it to me" she muttered bitterly.

Her words made him freeze half way and he turned to face her again "I beg your pardon"

"You heard me, isn't heightened senses one of your abilities or whatever"

"I meant when have I ever insulted you?" He clarified with narrowed eyes.

"ALL THE TIME MCCOY!" She shouted throwing her hands in the air "Constantly! And it pissed the shit out of me because half the time I don't know what your saying so I don't have a good comeback and I'm force to leave because I just feel so stupid around you!" She yelled at him throwing the small notebook at him which he caught before it hit his face, he looked at it questionably. He realized this was the book she was always writing in when he spoke to her. He flipped it open and skimming through it. It was filled with words and definitions written beside them. Words he had used in any conversation or argument they ever had. There was two words with no definition. Odious and uncouth. He grimaced. He just said those words not to long ago only proofing that she wasn't lying when she said she didn't know what he was saying most of the time.

"...I didn't know, I didn't mean—" he didn't know she felt that way. He had always assumed she left in mid conversation because she had nothing to say or just didn't care what he said which angered him even further.

" _Don't_!" She cutting him off "Just don't ok! I know I'm not smart but that doesn't give the right to belittle me! And Yeah! I had to look that word up too!"

Now he realized he had misjudged her "Maya wait—" he grabbed her arm and she quickly pulled away from his hold. Stumbling a few feet away from him.

"God damn it! I said I'm done! Just don't talk to me ok! I'll ignore you and you ignore me! No more problems!" She picked up the box with the reminder of her beer and she ran toward the school.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Ookami Jinkaku, xSiriuslyPadfoot, i-ship-it-97 **and** babypanda468

 **Thank you for following and reviewing! Makes my day that people are actually enjoying this story!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She had gone to her room first to leave the beer before heading to the professor's office.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Oh good you made it—have you been drinking?" He question smelling the.

"Um...that's not important, you wanted to tell me something?"

"A few things actually"

"Ok lay it on me"

"You'll start teaching again on Monday"

"Are you serious?!" She said unable to control her excitement.

"Of course and I also wanted to let you know the field trip you summited for the students to take, is approved" he told her.

"That's awesome! They'll be excited when I tell them the news! Thanks professor!"

"I also have a bit of bad news, Hank will be the second chaperone to this trip"

"You can't be serious" she grimaced.

"I do apologized but I figured it would be good for the two of you to sort out your differences while the kids explore the museum"

She groaned "Professor we already tried that and it didn't end well. Just face it some people just aren't meant to get along! I literally just got into another argument with him just now"

"I believe the common good may prevail"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you may find there's a time to join with others whom you feel are your enemies. All because you know something much better will be created if you're willing to put aside your differences"

"I don't see McCoy as an enemy just a person I can't stand"

"Maya"

"Alright _fine_!" She sighed "I'll see if we can _try_ to get along"

"That's all I ask"

* * *

 **Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is a little longer than usual!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She head back to her room and froze when she saw McCoy pacing outside her door. She wanted to turn back and leave but it was too late and he spotted her. She frowned and continued to her room. Opening the door and not saying a word to him she walked to the bed where the box of beer was and grabbed two.

"You want one?" She offered him one as she opened hers with one finger. She was going to need to get drunk if she was going to be patient with anything he had to say right now.

He took that as his cue to enter her room. He would have figured her room would be cluttered with art supplies and paintings. Instead he found it pretty spotless except for her desk that was pushed to one corner and was filled with books that were both opened and closed. Papers splayed out and some were crumpled and laying on the floor around it. A tv on a dresser and an aquarium on her bed end table.

"Well?" Her voice sounded annoyed that he hadn't taken the drink from her outstretched hand. He looked at the alcoholic beverage with slight hesitation.

"I don't drink-"

She rolled her eyes "Why I'm I not surprised" she muttered and sat on her bed throwing the beer next to her side on the bed.

"But I will take it as a start of an apology to you" he grabbed the can next to her and opened it and downed the whole thing. She looked at him bewildered and then she laughed.

"And what is so humorous might I ask?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Sorry I thought I heard you say you'll take it as a form to apologize"

"I did"

She stopped realizing he wasn't joking around and was being completely serious.

"Oh boy, I'm gonna need stronger shit for this" she muttered more to herself than him and bent down reaching under her bed and pulled out a bottle of tequila.

"Is that _really_ necessary"

"Look all I know is whenever we ' _talk_ ' we just end up fighting, so yes it kind of is" she said matter of factly and as much as he hated to admit it she was right.

"Point taken" he sighed "But does it really call for two shots?" He asked as she poured two.

"Oh no" she stood up and walked to him "One is for me, the other for you" she handed him one "And you don't have a chose! We're going to get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing we do" he eyes narrowed at him.

"How is alcohol going to solve anything"

"It's not, but it will loosen you up to start talking on what exactly I did to make you hate me so much. So cheers" she drank it.

Hesitantly, he also drank his and made a face "You'll get use to it" she commented as she was already familiar with the burning taste.

"Highly doubtful" he scoffed "Tonight will be the only night I partake in this type of activity"

"So down to business why do you hate me?"

"I don't..."

"Fine, _dislike,_ whatever you want to call it" she waved him off.

Hank stared at her and was unable to answer and took the bottle from her, serving himself another shot. Maybe she had been right about the alcohol. Perhaps he did need a little liquid courage because frankly he was having a difficult time talking now.

"Fine, I go first since I'm already pretty buzzed from the beers before" she let him drink a couple more "I hate that you use big words I mean I wouldn't mind it if you explained what they mean! I feel so...so stupid!" She glared.

"I didn't—"

"I am not done!" She hissed. Even beast whimpered at her tone, making him shut up immediately in surprise "I know I'm not smart but that doesn't give you the right to talk down to me!" She stood and poked his chest to get her point across. He stared at her eyes, they were angry and glossy from holding back unshed tears.

"I didn't mean to make you feel that way" he muttered running a hand down his face tiredly "Sometimes I tend to be—"

"Blunt" she supplied sourly.

"That's one way of putting it and I apologize for it but what made me act upon it was your fear of me"

"I'm not afraid of you" she shook her head and her face looked perplexed at his statement.

"Come now, the first and second time we met you _reeked_ of fear" he spat. Her eyes widen in realization to what he was talking about.

"I wasn't scared of you" she sneered "It was the needles!"

"The...needles?" It took a minute for his mind to wrap around the idea. It made sense though. It would also explain why she didn't come for him for help when she got that spike through her shoulder or she refused to see him when he had to take a look at it. Ororo was right this was all a misunderstanding but why was beast acting up?

"If you weren't such an ass I think we could have become good friends" she tossed back another shot.

He didn't answer and instead followed her example and drowned the rest of his fourth shot. He was starting to feel its affects and before he knew it he lost his hold on beast. All he could do was silently watch as beast prowled closer to her. He fought against him for control but it seem beast was having none of it.

"What are you doing McCoy?" she backed away slightly on her bed trying to get out of his reach. The intelligence she usually saw in his eyes was gone and replaced with something primal.

" **Mine** " he snarled grabbing her ankle and dragging her towards him. Hank took note of her scent even now he could not detect fear in it but there was uneasiness and confusion.

 _Let her go_! He yelled at beast who only scoffed at him.

"Let go McCoy!" She struggled as he pinned her arms on either side of her. Her legs trapped between his. She froze when his face was inches away from hers. A deep purr rumbled through his chest and seem to shake through her "W-what are you doing?" She stuttered out her, heart beating wildly as he nudged her head to the side giving him access to more of her neck.

" **Mate** " he growled sinking his teeth into her neck, hard, that it broke through the skin. Her cry did nothing to ease him off on the pressure. Her struggling increased but he held on tighter. He needed to leave his mark, let everyone know that she was _his_ and _off_ limits.

 _Oh my stars and garters_ Hank paled at the clear motives of beast. He wasn't acting up because of her. He was acting up because of _him_! For not _pursuing_ her! All the growling and snarling was aimed at him for treating her so wrongly.

"Let go!" She screamed and kneed him in the groin making him whine in pain and release her.

Hank quickly took his chance and gained control of his body once more. Beast roaring unhappily at the turn of events.

 _ **Not done!**_ It snarled at him.

 _Shut up!_ Hank yelled at him.

"You bite me" her hand clasped on her neck hoping to stop the bleeding. The pain was intense even burning.

He quickly got off her "Maya I —"

She shook her head not wanting to hear anything "Stay away" She swallowed hard. Her form shaking from what just happened slowly inching towards the door, her eyes never leaving his form in case he tried it again. She opened the door and bolted out of it.

"Maya wait—" the door slammed close behind her leaving him alone in her room. What did he just do?

* * *

 **Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

brigid1318, DreamBubbles, KEZZ 1, MIchelle, Hiddencode, Kuon, WickedGood, Boremi18, Fair-Knightess2014, shyannene **and** xSiriuslyPadfoot

 **Thank you for following and reviewing! It makes me happy to read your reviews!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He stumbled into Charles office thankful he was still there.

"Hank? What happened" the professor looked at him slightly alarmed at his panicked state and then took a closer look at him noticing the blood that stained around his mouth.

"I was wrong" he began to pace back and forth "And I hurt her"

"Hurt who Hank?" The professor said growing more concerned.

"...Maya"

Charles eyes widen "What did you do Hank?" He asked more alarmed.

"I...lost control..."

"Hank!"

"...I "

"Where is she now?" Charles said sternly.

"...I...I don't know she ran off"

Charles rubbed his temples in irritation. He sighed and turned to Hank "You and I will talk later, I need to find Maya"

* * *

She wasn't exactly sure where she was heading all she knew was she need to get as far away from him as possible for the moment and figure out the the fuck just happened.

 _Maya? Maya are you alright?_

 _I can't do this right now professor just leave me alone!_ She shouted back and blocked him out of her mind. She knew he was looking out for her but she need to be left alone.

Once she felt like she was far enough she slowed to a walk. She wouldn't go far, just the outskirts of the mansion, it was late at night, who knew what type of animals where out here at in the woods surrounding the school.

Maybe she should have just kicked him out of her room instead of running. She sighed and sat on the ground leaning her back against a tree. Her neck still hurt and the burning sensation didn't seem to fade either in fact it seem to be spreading.

"Shit" she muttered falling over as her body gave out on her.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Logan you found her!" Kurt poofed close to him "Woah, what happened to her?"

"Don't know found her like this near the edge of the woods" Logan said also looking at her neck that was covered in dry blood and was bruised badly. Her skin was flush and she was sweating and shaking, however that wasn't the thing he found strange. It was Hank's scent clinging onto her that caught his attention or more specifically the bite mark. "She's burning up, better get her to Hank so he can take a look at her" he grunted handing her over. If she was what he thought she was, Hank was probably going crazy looking for her right about now.

"Actually the Professor told me to take her to the school Nurse instead" or not.

"Why's that?" Logan raised a brow hoping to get some answers.

"I don't know I'm just following instructions" he shrugged and poofed away with her in his arms.

"Ok I'll bite" he spoke out loud to himself and walked towards the school to have a chat with blue butt and the professor.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

lovin it, KEZZ 1, xSiriuslyPadfoot, Kuon, brittany818 **and** Allons-y New York

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Mate_**! Beast yelled thrashing around trying to take control again.

 _She is not our mate! Diffidently not after your stunt!_ Hank snapped back.

 ** _Will be it_** purred as if it knew something he didn't.

 _What are you talking about?_ He received no reply and his stomach dropped. He had a bad feeling about this.

 ** _Good_** it said smugly which only heightened his fear.

"Alright blue butt what's up with the girl"

Logan's called out as he strode into the room.

"You found her then" the professor sighed in relief.

"Wasn't hard with you giving me a mental picture towards were she was going and the scent of blood was pretty strong" he said leaning against the wall with a shrug and Hank paled further.

"You bit her?" the professor narrowed his eyes.

"It wasn't suppose to happen! Beast took control!"

Logan gave a hollow laugh "Hate to break it to you Bub, but you didn't just bite her, you _marked_ her"

"Marked her? What do you mean by that Logan"

"I don't know much but Hank here marked her as _his_ " he told the professor.

"Like an object?" Charles stated unable to believe it.

"No" he shook his head "As a mate, that bite was a clear warning to any feral male mutants that she is _off_ limits" Logan explained.

"I don't understand, Hank you barely talk to her even went so far as saying you didn't trust her"

"…I was wrong" he said softly "All the times I had a hard time controlling beast it wasn't because he didn't trust her it was because he was trying to _mark_ her, _claim_ her" he admitted.

"What happens now?"

"Hell if I know" Logan chuckled "I've never seen this happen, I heard rumors but that's all they were, _rumors_ "

"Then enlighten us Logan"

"Supposively all feral mutant have mates and when they find them it's an instant attraction"

"It wasn't like that" Hank shook his head.

"Probably because you keep beast under wraps, unlike me or even Sabretooth, we follow our instincts" he shrugged.

"I follow my instincts—"

"Only when it calls for it in a battle, but not in real life" he replied back. He was about to rebuttal when the door burst open and Maya came stumbling in her neck was half bandaged.

" _You_!" She pointed at Hank and strided over to him "What did you do to me!" She panted through clenched teeth.

"Jesus christ that's potent!" Logan quickly cover his nose and mouth with one hand. Then glance over to Hank to see how he was handling it. Her scent was strong indicated she want to mate if he didn't already know the situation he may have taken her offer. Oops.

 ** _Trying to take mate_** beast snarled and Hank's head snapped towards Logan scent change, an inhuman roar escaped him. A clear warning to him that she was his. Hank pulled Maya close to him almost smothering her to his chest.

 _Why does he smell so good_ she groaned. Her eyes widen at the thought and she pushed away or tried to anyway.

"Let go!" She hissed.

" **Mine** " he snarled tangling his clawed hand into her hair and claimed her lips with his.

Her mind went blank and she didn't know what was happening anymore. Her body began to ache for him of all people. Heat spread like wild fire throughout her body and the pain she was feeling before became unbearable yet at the same time it wasn't as bad as it was in the forest when she pass out.

"Get a hold of yourself Hank!" The professor shouted and linked into Hank's mind to help him see reason. Hank let go of her with a snarl and gripped his head in pain at the sudden intrusion "Maya get out of here" the professor yelled at her. She didn't move, stilled dazed from the kiss and trying to process everything. "Maya!"

At the call of her name again she got control of her body again.

"Go!" Logan pushed her out the door and closing it behind her.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She ran back to her room and took a quick shower. She winced when she saw her reflection. There were four punctures in her neck from McCoy's canines and it was bruised a nasty black and purple. Her upper arms sporting similar bruises from where he was holding her down.

 _What is going on!_ McCoy didn't like her and she didn't like him. So why did he do this? Why did he kiss her and why did she enjoy it. She shook her head at thought

There was a soft knock on her door and she held her breathe. What if it was McCoy?

"Maya" Storms voice called for her cautiously. She sighed in relief and went to open the door

"Just give me a minute!" She called out and went to quickly change into her pjs.

"The professor asked me to check on you"

"I'm fine, just tired and confused I'm just going to bed and sleep all this away, you know?" she chuckled hollowly.

"Are you sure?" Storm asked staring at her neck in worry.

"Yea" she nodded placing her hand on the bite mark, self-conscious of it now.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you" Storms offered.

"I know, but I just need to be alone right now"

Storm nodded and left saying nothing more.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

babypanda468, Hiddencode, Yuuki-Hime 2097, Shikaku Ryoko, KEZZ 1, camsam17, Sayoko Yuki, DreamBubbles **and** AlwaysQuinn

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story! ^-^**

 **Just a heads up in a few more chapters this story is about to hit rated M big time!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She took a deep breathe to calm here nerves. Days of avoiding had to come to an end for today. Not only did she have to get her should checked out by McCoy to see if it was healing right but she had to gets some answers from him too. Maybe get some more pain meds for the bite he gave her. It was still tender to the touch and had become even darker in color, forcing her to wear a scarf to wear a scarf so no one would ask questions on what happened.

It was awkward between them. Neither said a word as she stripped off her shirt so he could look at the wound. There was really no point in being embarrassed he had already seen her when he performed surgery.

His hands trailed along her skin gently, sending tingles down her spine. He'd ask her simple questions. Did she switch the gauze twice a day? Did she need more medication. Was she doing the exercises he gave her? And all she could do was either nod or shake her head at his questions. She didn't trust her voice at the moment as she tried to decide to be angry at him or just let it go.

"Does it hurt?" He murmured softly. She knew he wasn't talking about her shoulder but instead of the bite he had given her. His thumb gently traced the punctures where his canine had pierced skin.

"I've had worse" she tried to joke swallowing hard as his touch sent fire through her veins.

"I am truly sorry…for everything, I wasn't quite myself but that is still not an excuse" he sighed cleaning the wound and wrapping it up again with new clean gauze.

She breathed out heavily "It's fine" she leaned against him automatically a small chuckle escaping her "I think this is the most we talked with out fighting" She smiled weakly. Her body was craving his touch.

He pulled away immediately as if he was burned by her "It's still early" he muttered watching entranced as she put her shirt back on and turned to face him.

"…Right" she chuckled. This wasn't normal. How could she go from not being able to stand in the same room as him to craving his presence in a few days "What exactly did you do to me?"

He stayed silent debating with himself on telling her the truth until finally he sighed and gave in "We…marked you"

" _We_?"

"Beast and I"

"Who's beast?"

"He is a part of me, my _feral_ side, usually only comes out when I'm in battle" Hank explained.

"Like a split personality?" She asked and he nodded.

She shook her head "Can you ask him?"

"What do you mean?"

"He did something that's makes me _react_ to you"

 _What did you do_ Hank snarled at beast only receiving a satisfied purred at the news.

"I don't know" he admitted honestly "Maybe I can study it—"

"I don't think that's a good idea"

"Why—" he caught a whiff of her pheromones "Oh" he took a step back away from her. Her face bright red from embarrassment.

"I doubt he'll give me an answer" he grumbled.

"What if I ask him?"

Hank paused as he felt beast perk up at the idea but it seemed he wanted something in return.

"He wants something in exchange"

She swallowed "Like what?"

 _ **Kiss**_ beast purred.

"He wants a…kiss" Hank shook his head "You don't—"

"Ok" she cut him off making his eyes go widen at her in surprise at agreeing so easily "Only if he answers my questions"

"He has agreed" Hank said wary as beast began to pace in his mind in anticipation.

"Well?" She step closer to him and looked up at him waiting for him to make the first move. When he made no move she took matters into her own hands. He was well over a foot taller than her so she grabbed handfuls of his lab coat and tugged him down for a kiss.

As soon as their lips made contact, beast had taken control once more grabbing her backside and brought her flush against him. She tore herself away from the kiss gasping. He growled annoyed.

"You had your kiss now answer my questions"

" **Kiss per question** " he smirked.

"That wasn't part of the deal" she shook her head and he shrugged as if saying 'take it or leave it'. She wasn't sure she could handle another kiss like that with out any repercussions already her body was reacting to him. She had to think this throughly before asking him.

"What did you do? Why me?" Shit that was two question! "Wait! No! I take the second one back!" She said quickly realizing her mistake.

" **Too late** " he purred against her neck. She gasped as he lifted her up on to the the nearest lab table and settled himself between her legs. He wasted no time to bring her lips to his taking advantage of her gasp and forcing his tongue inside her mouth. Slowly he could feel her give in, their tongues twirled around each other fervently and becoming needier. He pulled away and trailed kisses down her neck a deep growl low in his chest.

" **Submit** " his hips jerked against hers making her moan and shiver against him. Why did he feel so good? Wait no! She pulled away and pushed him back. She jumped down from the table and but some distance between them.

"That was two kisses! Now I need my answers" she tried to regain her breathe.

" **Marked mate, my mate** " he snorted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That doesn't make sense, let me talk to McCoy"

He growled and gripped his head. She could see Hank fight for control against beast.

"Maya I'm sorry—"

"I don't care about that, what did he mean when he said 'marked mate, my mate'?"

Hank sighed "He marked you because you are his mate"

"Why me?"

"I don't know, its embed in him, once he caught your scent he knew you were his"

"How long will this last?"

"…For life" he grimaced feeling terrible for what he was putting her through. He had basically taken all her options on living a normal life. She wouldn't be able to date or get married or have children…not without beast becoming angry and possessive of her.

"Like seahorses?"

"I beg your pardon?" He raised a brow at her.

"Seahorses, you know 'cause they mate for life" she explained.

"In a way, yes" he nodded agreeing with her analogy.

"I need to go think?" She quickly excused herself.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Okay that hadn't gone like she had hoped it would. As soon as she was far away and had regain her breathing she went to find the professor. Maybe he had gotten a glimpse on what McCoy and Beast were thinking. She needed answers and who better to ask than the people who were in the room when McCoy decided to show PDA with her.

"Professor!" She called out running to him.

"Maya—"

"I need answers now" she wasn't going to beat around the bush. She wanted to know what was going on.

"I think you should talk with Logan he has a better understanding of what going on with Hank" he sighed when he saw her frown "I'm just as confused as you are Maya, I didn't know Hank would attack you"

"Where can I find him?"

"In the garage working on his motorcycle"

"Maya wait!" The professor called out as she took off running again.

As soon as she turned the corner she crashed into the one person she did not want to see. McCoy. Damn it did he follow her? She swallowed hard and took a couple steps back. He stared down at her with lust and even though her brain was telling her to be afraid and to run away she couldn't stop the sudden heat that pooled to her lower region. He shook his head and excused himself quickly. She sighed slightly relieved.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

DreamBubbles, Kuon, KEZZ 1, babypanda468, Ai1990 **and** siera. mcmaness

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Logan...right?" She asked as she stepped in to the garage. He stared at her boredly and continued fixing his bike "Look I just came to see if you can answer a couple things for me"

"I figured as much" he grunted.

"What exactly did McCoy do to me?" She asked carefully.

Logan raised an eyebrow and smirked at her question. She wasn't going to dance around the subject. Good. He wasn't either.

"He marked you as his mate in other words you're technically his fiancée, at least that's how it works for feral mutants" he shrugged.

 _Well fuck_ she grimaced.

"What about this...heat? And how do I make it stop?" She asked carefully.

"Heat? Not sure what you mean sweetheart" he questioned slightly amused.

Her face turned sour. He was getting a kick out of this! "I get this _need_ for him" she said slightly embarrassed.

He laughed "That I don't know, but my guess is deep down your body and mind know that Hank is your mate"

"But I'm not a mutant"

"You don't have to be, we're all animals deep down inside" he shrugged "If you see someone attractive? You view them as a potential mate and what do people do? They flirt. You and Hank however, you _know_ and it's causing your body to call to him and the only thing that will stop this "heat" is if you have sex, of course it's just a theory" he grinned.

"Not gonna happen, I'll find another way"

"Suit yourself"

* * *

 **Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Okay so finding another way was not working out for her and as days went by the urges and aches got stronger and she had finally had enough. Even the slightest accidental touch from him send tremors through her body.

Finding him was providing to be a challenge. She always thought he was in his lab but apparently he taught class as well and had been hiding out in it. When she finally found him and she marched straight up to him taking him by surprise.

"There you are! You and I are going to talk _now_!" Maya shouted finally having enough. She grabbed him by his blazer and practically dragged him to her room ignoring all his protests. When they were finally got to her room she shut the door and stood in front of it with her arms crossed over her chest and eyes narrowed.

"Maya this isn't a good idea—" his eyes widen as she slammed her lips onto his "W-What are you doing?" He forced himself to pushed her away.

"Look it's obvious whatever _this_ " she motioned to the both of them "Between us is not going to go away so we might as well _do it_ and get it over with"

"Do you even know what it entitles—"

"Yes, I know, sex" she waved him off "I don't know about you but I'm done feeling horny _all the time_ and not getting any release especially when I'm around _you_ and if what Logan said is true, that once we have sex it should go away then I'm all up for it"

"You spoke with Logan" he growled as jealousy courses through him.

"I needed more info on this mates thing, and the way I see it is beast wants to claim me so if I let him, problem solved"

"It's not that simple there's more to it than that you know" he shook his head at her "You won't be able to date anyone once this happens, Beast will become very possessive of you"

"Say we don't then? What if I do find someone else? Will Beast allow it?" Her eyes narrowed at him.

 ** _NO!_** Snarled Beast within his mind.

"No he wouldn't" he shook his head "But it doesn't matter I can leave and let you live a normal live and he won't have a say in it" he told her.

 ** _No! Mine!_** Beast howled.

"That's stupid! I'm not going to make you leave because of me! If anything I should be the one that leaves! I've only been here for a few months and you've been here for years! They need you at this school and on x-men team! I'm expendable! They can always find someone else!" she argued back.

"Don't _say_ that!" He growled at her.

"Make up you're mind McCoy! Do you want me or not?" She became frustrated with him.

"…I…" he did _want_ her. He couldn't deny that. But a part of him wished they had not met the way they did. A part of him wish he got to know her first _before_ they got here to this situation. They were too different. He was all logic and she was well…unreasonable. He couldn't imagine it working out between them. If it weren't for Beast they may have just been friends, nothing more. But he couldn't deny the attraction he felt towards her, even with all her stubborn qualities.

"Look, I never planned to get married or have kids anyway and the last person I dated was when I was fifteen, that's was thirteen years ago, I wasn't interested then I won't be now, I've already made up my mind so please, just shut up and go with it" she pulled him down closer and kissed him.


	25. Chapter 25

**MATURE CONTENT! YOU BEEN WARNED!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He realized there was no winning for her or him. They were doom to want, _need_ each other whether they liked it or not. So when she kissed him again he didn't fight it and instead lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and took her to the bed. She was smothered between his body and her bed. She groaned into his mouth and ran her hands up his chest until they came to rest on his shoulders. Hank pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Their tongues twirled around each other needingly. His groin constantly pressed against hers letting her get a clear feel of his arousal.

"Shirts...shirts" she muttered urgently unbuttoning his while he helped her take off hers. His hands slipped under her bra and grasped her breasts. His thumbs rubbing against her nipples. Her eyes slipped close and her head tilt back on the pillow in pure bliss at the sensation that was until she felt a tug and heard fabric rip.

"Hey I just bought that you jerk!" Her eyes narrowed at him.

" **Get you another** " he muttered tossing the bra aside and continued on. She shivered at his voice, it wasn't quite how it usually sounded it was gruff and sexy. She had no doubt in her mind that beast and Hank had were working together for this.

Her hands trailed down his arms and body while his mouth latched onto one of her breasts. Her hips jerked and he growled lustfully and thrusted against her making her moan. She wrapped an arm around him and switched their positions, placing her hands on his hard stomach, her fingers curling against his skin and soft fur as she started to rub up and down his length with her hips sinuously.

" **Off** " Hank snarled tugging at her pants. She could only comply and removed both pants and underwear as he did the same with his. He tightly gripped her hips keeping the pace constant. Her entrance becoming slick from the friction yet he did not go inside. The heat was building once again. She was losing her mind, she leaned down and kissed him again trying to get something to hold her sanity in check. Mouths opened wider and hands clutched harder. Hank couldn't help but grab her ass and bring her flush up against him.

 _Holy shit he's big!_ She thought when she actually got to get a good look at his erect member. He groaned when he felt her hand grasp him and begin to pump ever so slowly.

" **Mate** " he breathed, tilting his head back.

She moved her hand back down to his thick member from the base to the tip, causing him to groan. He gripped her hips thrusting his throbbing member against her and nudged her wet entrance before he sat up and kissed her lips heatedly. His lips trailed down along her neck searching for that one spot along her juncture he marked before. He kissed and nibbled at it once he found it.

He pulled her close and began to slowly sheath himself inside of her warmth. He grunted a moan from just how wonderful it felt to plunge deep inside her heat. He heard her cry and it instantly stop him.

"Sorry its been awhile" she whispered shaking slightly as her body tried to adjust to him. It had actually been years since she had sex.

" **Don't**." he snarled thrusting himself inside completely. He did not want to hear her talk of other males claiming her. She was _his_ now.

"Sorry" she gasped wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in the crook of his neck.

He started off slow for her sake and when she began to beg him to go faster he didn't hold back. She was beneath him and flipped onto her stomach in a flash. His thrusts were fast and powerful. She was whimpering now and it drove him mad with need.

Maya shivered against him. She was becoming so dizzy with the scent and feel of him that she blindly clutched at whatever she could.

" **Close?** " he rasped against her neck, taking in her scent as he smothered her into the pillows with his much larger body.

"McCoy! _Please_!" she mewled, gripping the bed sheets as he continued to pound into her. His fur caressing her and making her more turned on at the feel of it against her skin.

" **Mine** " He nuzzled her neck, nudging her head to the side. He intended to mark her again. To claim her as his (properly this time) and he knew she would not deny him anything either. With one final thrust, he sank his canines deep into the giving skin of her neck. Her eyes rolled back as she came in a mind-blowing rush, crying out as her walls milked him.

He tossed his head back, letting out a roar at his claim releasing his seed deep inside of her. His hips smacked against hers audaciously and filling her completely. He collapsed on the bed, purring in content as he rolled to his side and tucked her close still deep inside her, inhaling her scent deeply.

She sighed content, still drifting and basking in the after glows. The deep purr that rumbled through his chest relaxing her body even more and lulling her to sleep.

* * *

 **Please review**


	26. Chapter 26

jaberwooky, Hiddencode, DreamBubbles, Kuon **and** XxIvyMoonxX

 **Thanks for following and reviewing! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He was gone before morning. Yet a small part of her wished he didn't listen like he normally did and stayed so they could figure this out more.

" _What happens now?" She whispered as she heard him grabbing his clothes from the floor. He paused for a moment at her question and then continued to dress._

 _"We continue as we usually did…our **encounter** " he hesitated before continuing "Should keep him sedated for awhile" he sighed as he finished dressing "That's what we wanted, right?" He opened the door and gave one last look at her and then closed it behind him._

 _"…right" she muttered burying her face in the pillow he used and inhaled his lingering scent._

That's what they wanted…right? She couldn't anything anymore they had already agreed to it. After they had done the deed they were to go back to their normal lives or try to. Already she felt better. Her body wasn't aching anymore or she wasn't having sudden weird hot flashes.

Weeks went by and not once did they bump into each other. She knew she was avoiding him and vise versa. But it would have been awkward to talk to you're one night stand right? They couldn't try to get along they were way passed that she didn't know what they were anymore.

We're nothing she reminded herself. Yet part of her wish they could have been something. As strange as it sounded. _If only he was such an ass!_ She glared at the desk. Her stomach flopped and she felt last night's dinner slowly rising.

"I'll be back I'm going to the restroom" she told her students and practically ran out of the classroom. She wasn't going to make it so she opted for the nearest trash can and began to hurl everything.

She felt her hair get pulled out her face and gentle pats on her back as she continued to vomit.

"You alright?" They asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I don't know what happened, one minute I was ok the next minute..." She drifted off point to the trash can "Thank you"

"No problem I'm Quinn by the way I teach English just down the hall over there"

"Maya the art teacher" she smiled.

"So you're the new teacher I've been hearing about" she grinned placing her hands on her hips.

"Do I still count as new? I've been here for almost 5 months now"

"Well we just met so yeah kind of new to me" Quinn smiled.

"Right well I have to get back to class"

"Same, we should have lunch sometime though!"

"That sounds nice" she nodded with smile. It'll be nice to have another friend around here besides the kids, Storm, Logan and the professor.

"Here take these" Quinn handed her to sticks of gum.

"You're a life saver"

"I try" she shrugged "Don't forget about lunch" she walked away.

She seems nice she thought to herself.

* * *

 **Sorry to disappoint guys but Hank and Maya don't get together...yet.**

 **Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

Kuon, babypanda468, DreamBubbles, KEZZ 1, sydneybrown735, Guest **and** nacheell

 **Thanks for following and reviewing! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Maya over here!"

Maya turned to see Quinn with a group of males. They all had their lunches and looked ready to leave.

"Quinn" Storm greeted.

"Hey Storm! Care to join us?" She grinned.

"Wish I could but I can't I'm going on a mission"

"A mission?" Maya turned her head slightly surprised.

"Did I forget to tell you? Hank, Logan, Marie, Scott, Peter and I will be gone for about a week, two if we run into trouble"

"Be careful out there Cloud" Maya told her.

"I will" Storm smiled "In the mean time that we're gone take care of her Quinn"

"Sure! I have a feeling we'll get along just fine! Come I'll show you to the rest of the group! Later Storm safe travels!" Quinn dragged her off to the group.

"Hey guys this is Maya" Quinn introduced "Maya this is Tobias, Jonathan and William" she pointed to two brown haired men and a blonde.

"But you can just call us by our nicknames, I'm Jon I teach Econ and G'ov" the blonde offer his hand and she shook it and the others followed his example.

"I'm Tobi, I teach Math " he was the tannest of the three.

"And I'm Will I teach PE"

"Nice to meet you I teach Art" she smiled.

"Oh you're the new Art teacher! Not at all what I was expecting but in a good way!" Tobi grinned.

"Don't even think about it pervert!" Quinn glared at him.

"I'm just saying she's cute" he winked at her and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Um…please don't say things like that" she said nervously looking around.

"Why it's true" he flirted shamelessly grasping her hand and placing a kiss on it. She yanked it way from him.

"You don't understand—" she was cut off by inhuman roar.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He told Ororo's to meet him in the cafeteria before they left if only to catch a glimpse of Maya before the left, to sedated beast for a short time.

"Ready to go Hank?"

"Yes" he scanned the room quickly and spotted her with a few other teachers he wasn't too familiar with. His eyes narrowed three were male.

"Looks like Maya is finally making more friends around here" Storm smiled though her smile quickly faded when she saw him clenched his fists and a growl begin deep in his throat.

"Hank" she warned carefully glancing between the two. She wasn't to sure what was going on between the two but she did know that they had come to some type of agreement if you can call it that. Her eyes widen when Hank let out a roar when one of the males teachers grabbed Maya's hand and kissed it.

He took off running towards them. When he got there he pushed Maya behind him and stood at his full height and snarled down at him.

" **She's mine** " he bared his teeth at him. The whole room was quiet as they watch the scene unfold.

"McCoy stop" Maya tugged on his arm, slowly pulling him out the room as he continued to snarl at Tobi.

"What the hell was that!" Maya whispered harshly and glared at Hank as they now stood in an empty hallway.

"I warned you" he hissed glaring back finally controlling beast.

"I had it under control" she snapped back.

"It doesn't matter if you do or not! If beast sees any male even slightly interested in you or even near you" he tilted her chin up "We will react" he growled possessively.

"We?"

"You know what I meant" he grumbled.

"So this mission" she changed the subject.

"Will be a short recon."

"And that's your uniform? Shouldn't you wear something with more protection?" She said eying his suit which really wasn't really a suit. It was a pair of black shorts with a yellow stripe down the sides and made of dense material. He also had a utility belt with the famous X-logo on it. That was all. Everything else was left open, showing off his muscles. She blushed slightly when she caught herself wanting to run her fingers through his fur chest and feel him, triggering memories from that night they had weeks ago.

He tilted his head when he caught a hint of arousal but it was quickly gone and replaced with something he wasn't quite sure "Are you _worried?_ " he raised an eyebrow.

"You wish" she scoffed shaking her head and began walking back to the cafeteria.

"We shouldn't run into trouble if we stick to the plan like we always do" he called out.

"Whatever" she yelled back nonchalant, but deep down she did feel slightly better at his words.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

Brittany, Kuon, BabyPanda468, YannieMae, nacheell, KEZZ 1, amatista1996 **and** DreamBubbles

 **Thanks for following and reviewing! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Once she was sure he left she went back to Quinn and rest of them.

"Sorry about that" she sat down at the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not really hungry" Maya shook her head.

"So…you and Hank?" Tobi questioned.

"No" she bite her lip "It's…complicated" she finally said.

"Stop being nosy Tobi" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, sorry didn't know it was a touchy subject"

"Don't worry about it" she smiled.

"So you liking it here?" Will asked.

"I loved it" she grinned at them "To tell you the truth I've feel so at home here, I like watching the children learn more of there powers it's cool to watch them! Speaking of powers, I'm kind of curious what are your guys?" She asked genuinely interested.

"Shifter" Jon raised his hand.

"Into a cute little teddy bear" Will laughed.

"It's a grizzly and at least I can maul your face off what can you do sparkles" Jon snapped back. Will blushed embarrassed but quickly recovered and threw an arm around his shoulder.

"I can light your world. Shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me, teddy, now when did you last let your heart shine?"

Tobi burst out laughing "Good one Will!" He slapped him in the back and they both laughed even harder.

"You guys are idiots" Quinn shook her head at them. "This is what I have to deal with"

"At least you won't get bored" Maya laughed at them "So what about you two?"

"I can paralyzed people by touching them, downside I have to keep touching them for it to stay" Tobi shrugged.

"I'm smoking hot" Quinn teased.

"What she means is she can turn into smoke and also control it"

Maya snorted "I can see why you hangout with them you're the same as them"

"So what's your power?" Jon switch the topic.

"I don't have one" she admitted.

"Wait you're not a mutant?" Will said surprised.

"Last I checked, no" she snorted.

"Ew a normy" Tobi teased.

She laughed again. She they were going to get along just fine.

* * *

 **Please** **review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Everything had gone according to plan and now they were heading back to the school.

"What's the hurry bub?" Logan smirked as Hank continued to fly the blackbird.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he lied.

"You're lying I can smell it and you're driving faster than you normally do" Hank flinched as Logan's statement he didn't think anyone would notice that "It's the girl isn't it?" He said knowingly.

"What girl?" Scott asked walking up to them.

"Hank here got himself a girlfriend" Logan grinned and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not like that and you know it!" he growled at him.

"You sure about that" Logan raised an eyebrow and tapped his nose before walking away.

Logan knew. He knew they mated.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

babypanda468, Charlottepearson123, nacheell, Blessedx2, Live-Laugh-Play, n-i-g-h-t-s-n-o-w-s-t-o-r-m **and** DreamBubbles

 **Thanks for following and reviewing! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"This isn't normal Maya, you should really see a doctor for this" Quinn said worried as she caught Maya the third time this week throwing up.

"I'm fine really, it's just nerves" she said.

"And what exactly are you nervous about?" Quinn question not believing a word.

"Promise you won't say anything?"

"Depends if it's serious or not" she crossed her arms at her.

"I never graduated high school" she whispered embarrassed "And I've been studying for my GED test that's coming up real soon and it's making me really nervous because I just don't want to fail and I throw up when I'm nervous—"

"Maya relax" Quinn said when she began to ramble "Why are you trying to get your GED? You already work here?"

"I just feel like students deserve better than what I am teaching"

"So you're going back to school" Quinn finally understood.

"I can help you" Hank's voice drifted into the hallway. Her head snapped towards him.

"How much did of that did you hear?"

"Everything I didn't mean to, I was just going to check on you"

"Quinn I'll see you at lunch ok? I need to talk to McCoy real quick"

Quinn looked between them unsure but then nodded and left.

Hank stared at her for a couple minutes. She looked different. He leaned down close to her neck and inhaled her scent.

"Please don't smell me. I just puked" she pushed his head away.

"Are you sick?" She didn't smell sick. But her scent was different not in unpleasant way if anything beast began to purr proudly.

"No it's just nerves" she shook her head "When did you get back I thought you'd be gone for two weeks" she quickly changed the topic.

" _IF_ we ran into trouble" he corrected her.

"Right…" She drifted off "So you'll really help me then? With studying that is?"

"I think it's great you want to improve for the children"

"You're not going to be an ass about it, are you?" She raised a brow at him suspiciously.

"You have my word"

* * *

 **Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Surprisingly He had keep his word and they had even gotten along. They still had fights but not as bad as before. She had only a week left before her test and McCoy had been helping her the best that he could with her studying but it seem math was one subject she could not get the hang of.

"Glaring at the pages won't help you solve anything" he said slightly amused.

"I don't get this shit! I need a break" she hissed slamming the book shut.

"You already had one and you're still not done with the math problems I gave you to practice on"

"That was an hour go! I need like a five minute break to stretch my legs and get a snack!" She whined.

"You're getting distracted. When your done with the problems you can get a ten minute break" he tried to bargain with her.

"I won't be able to concentrated if all I think about is food" she pointed out.

"Fine go" he sighed waving her away. Her face instantly lite up and she ran out of the library to grab some food.

In the meantime he looked over her answers and frowned. Math seem to be the one she was having the most trouble with and he tried to think of a way to make it easier for her to understand. He waited for half an hour and she had yet to return. No doubt she had gotten side tracked like she usually did. He tracked her scent finding it a bit strange she went to her room instead of the cafeteria. He saw the door slightly open. He fully opened it and walked in.

"I thought you were going to grab something to eat?" He asked slightly annoyed she left.

"I'm not hungry anymore" She whimpered from behind her bathroom door making him more alert.

"Maya are you alright?" He twisted the doorknob finding it unlocked. Her body quickly slammed against it and shut it closed once more. He heard a click and he knew she locked it this time.

* * *

 **Please review**


	33. Chapter 33

Guest, babypanda468, nacheell, DreamBubbles, EvynneTheSurvivor, KEZZ 1 **and** TH34-H0LM3N

 **Thank you for following and reviewing!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Great going! Make it more obvious something is up!_ She mentally scolded herself when she locked him out her bathroom. Her heart was pounding and she could hear the blood rushing through her ears. Quinn was right. This wasn't normal. This wasn't from nerves. She had already thrown up twice today. On top of that she was late. _Really_ late. But she took the morning after pill! She made sure of it!

"Maya what's going on?" He growled jiggling the doorknob. She swallowed hard. Shit. Shit. _Shit_. This wasn't suppose to happen! It was just a one night thing to make the urges go away! They had even started getting along!

 _Way to fuck things up again Maya!_ She cursed herself.

She could hear him grow more concerned as she took longer to answer him. Maybe if she was quiet enough he will leave?

"Maya I will break down this door if you do not tell me what is going on" he threatened. Well there goes her plan. Her throat began to tighten and it was getting harder to breathe.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hank?" Her voice was shaky and quiet and it almost took him by surprise on how frightened and panicked she sounded from the other side of the door. Not only that but she had called him by his first name. It sounded strange and it even sent beast on full alert "That night" he heard her pause "Did you…did you use protection?"

Beast purred smugly.

"Did I use…?" He was confused for a moment until it all clicked together. She was talking about the night they had slept together. It all made sense now. Why she smelled different and why beast had been so smug about it.

 ** _Cub_** beast said confirming his suspicions.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

His eyes widen in shock and it took him a while to find his voice "Maya are you…?" His question drifted off.

"I don't know…I think? Maybe?" She cried quietly "Oh god! This can't be happening! I…I _can't_ be a mom! I'm _not_ fit to be a mom—"

"Maya open the door" he said softly.

"—I can barely take care of myself! _Shit_! I'm _so_ stupid! Now I'm going to get fat...ter! I don't want waddle" He could hear rambling to herself.

"You are not stupid or fat, now open the door Maya" he stated sternly but it seemed his request when unnoticed again with her panicked rambling. He sighed and used his strength carefully breaking the doorknob off and then pulled the door off by it hinges.

"I'm telling the professor!" She stared at her now ruined bathroom door. Her eyes bloodshot and tears streaming down her face.

"That's the least of our worries right now" he rolled his eyes and kneeled down in front of her as she hugged her knees close to her chest.

His heart tightened and he swallowed thickly "…There are other options" he said quietly placing a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her. A slight pang of hurt tore threw him.

 ** _NO!_** Beast snarled at him for even think it.

Her eyes narrowed at him "I am _**not**_ getting an abortion!" She hissed slapping his hand away taking him by surprise "It's an innocent baby! Why should they pay for _your_ mistake" she glared.

"My mistake? It takes _two_ my dear" He growled back.

" _You_ forgot the condom! Who doesn't wear a _fucking_ condom when they do it with someone new?!" she said in disbelieve "What if I had an STD? I don't! But. What. _If_. I. Did?" she snapped at him.

"That's very unlikely I would have smelled it and I thought you were on the pill" he scoffed back.

"I am on the pill! But you should know that's it's never a hundred percent going to _prevent_ it! You're a doctor! You should _know_ this!"

He actually blushed in embarrassment seeing everything she just said was true. She did her part and he forgot his. He should have known. It was basic knowledge to anyone really.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	36. Chapter 36

babypanda468, DreamBubbles, CaptainCumberbatch **and** PrincessBastet20

 **Thank you for reviewing and following! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She bite her lip and sighed running a hand threw her hair "Look if you want out…you can" she was use to people leaving, so it would be ok "I won't put you through child support or any drama like that, I can take care of them. I have enough money for the both of us, with my paintings I sell on the side and teaching, you don't have to worry about—"

 _ **No! Provide for mate and cub!**_ Beast snarled.

"Did you really just suggest that? What makes you think I _don't_ want to be a part of **our** child's life " He roared at her making her flinch.

She was taken back by his statement "Don't you?" She said weakly.

"I don't know where you got this idea but it's _not_ what _I_ want"

"You wanted me to get an abortion" she pointed out.

"Only because you seem to not want to have it"

"Just because I'm panicking doesn't mean I want to get an abortion!" She snapped at him "I don't know anything about taking care of a baby! And I'm scared I'm going to fuck up like I do with everything else!" She choked out.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	37. Chapter 37

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He pulled her close to his chest. Her arms wrapped around him and she buried her face in his chest. His heart clench at hearing her cry.

"That's not true" he muttered softly rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

"Yes it is, you don't know me Blue" she shook her head. His heart skipped at the new nickname for him but it was short livid as she continued "You think you do but you don't" she whimpered.

He cupped her face with his hands and gently whipped away her tears his thumbs and leaned his forehead against hers "Then let's get to know each other…over dinner, just me and you" he said softly.

"Like a date?" She swallowed hard.

He chuckled at her flush face "Yes, exactly like a date".

"We like pizza" she sniffed.

"I know" he nuzzled her neck. It was no secret. Practically everyone in the school that knew Maya knew she loved pizza "We?" He asked pulling away.

"I'm eating for two now right?" She chuckled softly and wiped away the rest of her tears.

He wasn't sure what compelled him to do it but he kissed her. Maybe her hopeful eyes? Her scent? Maybe it was the smile she gave him that told him everything would be alright if he just stay with her.

He purred as she returned his kiss, perhaps there was hope for them yet.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	38. Chapter 38

EisForElephant, nacheell, beautifulgreek523, slytherineseeker, DreamBubbles, KEZZ 1 **and** babypanda468

 **Thank you for reviewing and following! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The day had finally come for her to take her test and she was nervous beyond belief. Hank had offered to drive her for 'moral support' but she knew better. He hadn't allowed her out of his site since he found out she was pregnant.

 _Stupid protective possessive bastard._ She smiled softly to herself and then gulped as the buildings went by. It only meant that they were growing closer to their destination. She fidgeted nervously in her seat, she couldn't breathe and her lunch seem to be coming up.

"Relax you'll do fine" he placed a hand on her knee in comfort as he continued to drive.

She shook her head "Pull over!" he quickly listen when she slapped a hand over her mouth. She quickly opened the door and leaned out throwing up all the contents in her stomach. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"That's so gross…do you have any gum" she wiped her mouth.

"Here" he hand her one as she closed the door again and he continued to drive "Maya, how often do you have panic attacks?" He asked seriously.

"I don't have panic attacks" She snorted at his question and looked out the window "…its just a little nerves that's all" she shrugged.

"Shortness of breath? Chest pain? Nausea?" She turned to look at him as he seem to hit the nail on the head "Those are all signs of a panic attack, if their not treated properly it could develop—"

"I think you're over thinking this Blue, I'm fine really" she chuckled cut him off "There's the building" she pointed out, clearly changing the topic and it made him frown.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He had waited outside the room until she was done. When she came out of the class from taking the test she was in near tears. He wanted to ask her how it was, but the look on her face told him everything.

"I think I failed it" she buried her face in her hands.

"You don't know that yet" he shook his head "They'll be mailing the results in a couple of weeks"

"I didn't know any of the questions! My mind just blanked out on me!" She whined.

"I'm sure you did fine" he held her hand and began to lead her to the car.

"I'm so stupid!"

"You are not stupid" he growled at her.

"You even said so yourself a few months back" she pointed out.

"I did no such thing!"

"Liar!" She began to cry.

"This is your hormones talking, isn't it?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know...probably" she wiped her tears with her sleeve.

"Let's go get some food" he tried to comfort her.

"And ice cream?" She sniffed.

"So childish" he rolled his eyes but smiled none the less.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	40. Chapter 40

Guest, DreamBubbles, babypanda468 **and** Iskvvv

 **Thank you for reviewing and following! ^-^**

 **Holy crap! 100 reviews already?! You guys are awesome!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Blue? When are we going to tell the professor about our…um…bundle of joy?"

It had been a month since they brought it up again but they had to tell the professor at some point. She was beginning to show.

He stop his writing and walked to her placing a soft hand on her abdominal feeling the growing bump. Hard to believe that he of all people would be having a child.

"We'll tell him after the ultrasound so we have proof and doesn't think we're pranking him"

"Shit! The ultrasound! I completely forgot about that!"

"Why am I not surprised" he sighed teasingly.

"Hey be nice!" She pushed him "I'm carrying your child" He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him.

" _Our_ child" he purred and kissed her gently. Her eyes widen in surprise, she was still trying to get use to their relationship. The kiss was chaste at first but when he ran his tongue over her bottom lip. It was invitation for the both of them. Maya clutched the front of his shirt and pulled him closer. Her mouth opened at his tongue's insistence and they kissed full on. Her immediate and automatic submission caused a growl deep in his chest to rumble out.

He wrapped his arms around her back and slowly ran them up and down her form. Her body was firm, warm and supple with curves in the right places. Moving a hand to her front Hank boldly cupped a breast. Her body rose in response.

"Are we really doing this?" She gasped.

He stopped and pulled away from her "I'm sorry I went ahead of myself and didn't ask if you were ok with it"

"No! Not that!" She pulled him back towards her "I really _really_ want it. I just meant if we're going to do it _here_. Someone could walk in on us" she explained.

"No one comes in here except the professor and you, we'll be fine" he grunted against her neck.

He slowly brought up one leg to wrap around him only to stop in his travels to grab her ass and pull her even closer against him letting her fully feel his hardness, and she moaned.

There was a soft knock and they instantly broke apart.

"Told you" she muttered pulling away flushed.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything" they both turn to see Logan leaning on the doorway with a large smirk.

"Logan" Hank snarled out.

"I'll be in my room" she muttered and left the lab.

"This better be good" he growled out.

"Actually it's not" Logan face turned serious "FOH has been very active lately I thought I give you a heads up, keep an eye on her Hank you've already been seen in public with her and people are already starting to put the dots together"

"...I know" he said quietly.

"Does she know?"

"No"

"Are you going to tell her"

"No"

"You sure that's a good idea with a pup on the way"

His eyes widen "How did you know?"

"I ain't stupid Hank, I can smell her scent change, she's carrying" he pointed out.

"I don't want to telling her and make her worry, it would be bad for her and the baby" he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You have to tell her Hank. If only so she can be careful when she goes out into the city by herself"

"I'll just go with her"

"And when you're not here? What if you're on a mission? Who will watch her then? She doesn't have any powers Hank. She can't protect herself as good as a mutant can"

He stayed silent because he knew everything Logan said was true.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	41. Chapter 41

babypanda468, nacheell, Dolphinray, bloodredrose963, KEZZ 1, CassandreMarisa, DreamBubbles, katiamontoya **and** COLORLESS. LYFE

 **Thank you for reviewing and following! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She stared at Hank as he continued to drive to the hospital. He hadn't said a word since Logan had walked in on them and it made her uneasy. Did she do something to upset him?

"What's wrong?" he asked when she kept staring at him from his peripheral vision.

"I should be asking you that, you've been quiet since we left the mansion" she stated.

"It's nothing you need to worry about" _yet_ he thought to himself.

"Liar" she snorted "But whatever, keep your little secret to yourself, I'll find out sooner or later" she teased.

They arrived at the hospital and quickly checked in for her appointment. He noticed her fidgeting in her seat and her breathing becoming labored.

"Breathe" he told her softly and held her hand. Whether she wanted to admit it or not he knew she had panic attacks but they weren't severe. He would have to keep an eye on her and make sure they didn't get worse.

She stared at their linked hands. His was much larger and practically engulfed hers. But it was warm, comforting and helped her relax.

"Sorry I don't like hospitals" she admitted quietly.

"Maya Dominguez?" The nurse called her name and they both stood up. The nurse quickly cover her surprise with a stoic look "Sorry sir you'll have to wait —"

"No, he can go with me" Maya stated. She was already nervous enough and he seemed to be her only anchor at the moment. The nurse looked like she wanted to protest but stayed silent and took her weight, temperature and blood pressure instead before ushering them into a room to wait.

"Go ahead and laid down the doctor will be right with you"

"Do I change or something?" She asked.

"What you're wearing is fine but you might want to remove the sweater to make it easier for the technician"

She did as instructed and Hank took a seat beside her.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	42. Chapter 42

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hank didn't do to well with the male technician. He had bared his teeth for even looking at her. Now they had to wait for a female to do the scan.

"This is going to feel a little cold" the woman said as she squeezed a clear gel on her abdomen and began to spread it with some type of wand. They looked at the screen as a black an white image appeared.

Slowly a form began to show and a heart beat came throw through the speakers. Her breathe left her and she was over whelmed with emotions that she didn't know what to do or how to react. That was _her_ child. _Their_ child!

"Holy shit there's a little person in there" she whispered gently tugging on his sleeve. The reality came down hard on her seeing the small body moving within her own. Hank felt himself grin as he watched the screen.

"It's still early to tell the sex but they're healthy and strong" the technician smiled at her.

"That's all that really matters" Hank smiled looking at Maya and it made her heart flutter.

"I'm sure the father will be glad when he hears the news"

Hank frowned at what they tried to imply "I am"

Slowly he watched the technician body tense and her smile became more forced "I see my apologies, congratulations to the both of you"

She handed Maya a towel to wipe the gel off "I'll be back with the pictures so you can take home" she left the room.

"This is really happening Blue" Maya said hoping off the table. She turned to Hank with eyes wide.

"It is" he nodded and pulled her close and tilted her head so she look him in the eyes "Will you regret anything?" He asked carefully. Her heart thudded against her chest hard as she stared into his eyes. Though their relationship was still new she couldn't deny the growing feelings for him.

"I regret…" She pause watching slightly amused as his face dropped "…Nothing" she grinned.

"That wasn't funny" He growled at her and leaned down to kiss her. They were so different but she had somehow managed to sneak her way into his heart.

"Here you go" the technician said coming into the room again and handed them an envelope with the pictures with a frown.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	43. Chapter 43

YannieMae, Shewolf-skittles-twist14, mihel asyki akatsuki schizo, babypanda468, RecalcitrantRach, PadfootCc **and** Guest

 **Thank you for reviewing and following! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She heard the whispers as they walked out the hospital and she was sure Hank heard them too. His hand tightened around hers slightly, almost as if he was trying not to lash out at them.

 _She's with a mutant?_ So what he was still a person!

 _That's disgusting_ No it's not!

 _Isn't that like bestiality or something?_ He's not an animal!

 _Isn't he the Ambassador of the US to the UN?_... She didn't know that.

 _He must be paying her._

Her face turned red from anger at their comments. She wanted to punch someone. She turned to give them a piece of her mind but he stopped her before she said anything.

"Don't" he shook his head.

"But—" she began to protest.

"Just ignore them" he said low.

"But that's not fair!" What gives them the right to talk about them like that! They don't know anything about them!

"Life isn't fair but we have to learn to deal with it" he pulled her closer to his side.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Care to repeat that?" The professor said staring at them.

"Uh? I'm…pregnant?" Maya said sheepily "It's not like I planned it! It just…happened" she said quickly.

"Hank is Beast ok with this?" The professor asked carefully knowing that Maya was Hank's and Beast's mate. If another male touched her—

Maya snorted "Oh he's more than ok, he helped make it" Hank coughed slightly embarrassed at her blunt statement.

The professors eyes widen "Hank you're the—"

"I am" he nodded.

"When did this happen? I thought…you know what I don't want to know" the professor shook his head "What are your plans?"

"I'm keeping the baby" Maya said firmly. If the professor didn't like that then she will find another job and he can go f—

"You're thinking loud again" the professor commented "Maya I'm not going to fire you. You can continue teaching" he said slightly amused by her reaction.

"Sorry" She blushed embarrassed.

"I'm assuming you two are on good terms now?" Charles raised an eyebrow at the both of them.

"Sort of we're still figuring things out" she shrugged "Oh shoot that reminds me! I need to meet Kate! Sorry professor I gotta go! Later Blue!" She waved at them and ran out.

Hank watched his mate leave and turned back to the professor.

"You're handling this well"

"She's grown on me" he admitted.

"Is that so" Charles leaned back in his chair with a smile "I'm glad everything worked out in the end"

"This is a few days late but Blue broke my door" Maya peeked her head in the office once more and left again.

"Hank is this true?" Charles raised an eyebrow. Hank pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. What was he going to do with her?

* * *

 **Please review!**


	45. Chapter 45

babypanda468, Jo85Pete, KEZZ 1, india. 2000 **and** DreamBubbles

 **Thank you for reviewing and following! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oh its beautiful! It came out so realistic!" Her client complemented taking a closer look at the painting she did for her "Thank you so much! My mother is going to love it!"

"No problem, I'm glad you liked it" she smiled and took the money from the woman and they went their separate ways.

"Ooh there's a 7-11" she grinned to herself and pulled into the parking lot.

* * *

"What's the matter with you?" Storm called out as she saw Hank looking frantic. He looked like he had been running.

"Have you seen Maya? She said she was going to see Kate"

"She left to the city about an hour ago"

"The city" his eyes widen "By herself?!"

* * *

 **Please review!**


	46. Chapter 46

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She browsed through the aisles picking up some chips and cookies.

 _Twinkies Blue likes these_ she thought to herself as she grabbed three boxes for him. She noticed it was his favorite sweet and he always seem to have one with him. She made her way to pay, feeling awkward as a man kept staring at her and mumbling to his friend.

"Is this all for you?" The cashier asked ringing her up.

"Yeah" she slide her card to pay for the stuff.

"Here you go" the cashier handed her a bag with everything.

She took the bag from him and left, taking notice as they followed her out.

"You look familiar? Do I know you from somewhere" the man squinted his eyes at her.

"Nope" she brushed past him.

"No I know you from somewhere" he rubbed his chin in mock thinking.

"I know where" his friend tossed him a newspaper.

"That's right you're the mutant's whore" the man held up the newspaper showing a picture of her and Hank laughing and enjoying ice cream from a few days ago. How did they take that picture without either of them noticing?

 _Just ignore them_ She remembered Hanks advice from days ago. Her breathe left her as something cold spilled over her head and down her neck to her clothes.

"Fucken mutant lover!" He sneered and tossed his now empty cup at her while his friend laughed in the back.

 _Just ignore them_ She clenched her keys in her hands and open the car door. She slide inside and slammed the door shut. She had a feeling this would happen especially since she found out Hank was a political figure. She couldn't ruin his image he had build for himself. No doubt everyone knew him and photographers from tabloids took picture to write articles. She had come to terms that she would receive some hate because she was with him and he was a mutant. She didn't think it would be this bad. She had to tough it out. For him and for their unborn child that may receive the same hatred if he carried the x-gene. Even as she told herself this she couldn't stop the tears that escaped her as she drove back to the mansion.

* * *

"And you let her?!" He roared. His mate and cub were out there without _his_ protection!

"Hank she's an adult she can take care of herself" Storm chuckled at him.

"You don't understand—" he paused when he caught Maya's faint scent enter the building.

"Hank?" Storm raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't answer as he took off running on all fours.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	47. Chapter 47

ScarletWhite, babypanda468, Deathbatdrone, Majestic-Pegacorn, IComeInPeace, DreamBubbles, hitemup, siobhan.22 **and** 0x0UnderDog0x0

 **Thank you for reviewing and following! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He skidded to a stopping inches from her face. He quickly looked her over. She wasn't injured but she was covered in blue liquid and she had tear stained cheeks.

"Why are you cover in blue liquid?" He lifted a piece of her hair that was starting to stick to her neck.

"It's actually a blue berry slushie" she grinned weakly. He growled at her not satisfied with her answer "Did you just growl at me" Her eyes narrowed at him "Don't growl at me…unless we do it again, cause you know that's kind of hot you know what I'm going to go shower and wash this off…and cool down" she muttered the last part out "Oh and I brought you twinkies you're welcome" she said while walking away. He raised a brow at her rambling noticing as her scent took a sharp spike in arousal. He shook his head to focus again.

"Twinkies be damned!" he snarled "What. _Happened_. Maya"

"Nothing" she scoffed "Don't worry about it" he snarled at her as she refused to answer him.

"You're starting to piss me off _McCoy_ " he flinched at the name "Just leave it alone! Everything is _fine_ " she muttered and walked away she ignored him even as he called her name. No reason in having him worry and become more protective. She just have to tough it out. It was for the better.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	48. Chapter 48

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After her shower she quickly changed into a large loose t-shirt and basketball shorts and wrapped her hair in a towel. There was a knock on her door and she groaned. She just wanted to sleep. She opened the door and saw Quinn standing there with a grin and dressed nice.

"Oh good! You already took a shower, now go get dressed" she told her.

"For what?" Maya said letting her in.

"It's Saturday night! I'm bored! Let's go and and drink out!" She pleaded.

"But I'm tired" Maya whined.

"It's barely eight?" Quinn said flabbergasted.

"I had a long day" she shrugged.

"All the more reason we should go out and drink!" She exclaimed and sat on her bed.

"I can't drink" Maya sighed lying down.

"You don't drink?!"

"I said I _can't_ drink, not that I _don't_ drink" she rolled her eyes at Quinn.

"Why not? Did you lose a bet?"

Maya laughed and shook her head. There was no point in keeping this a secret. Sooner or later the whole school was going to know. If not by someone then it would be with her growing stomach. She lifted her shirt up enough for Quinn to see her baby bump.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	49. Chapter 49

KEZZ 1, DreamBubbles, Wynterfox89, nacheell, Phljulianna **and** l'ange des fantomes

 **Thank you for reviewing and following! I get so excited to read them!^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" _Shut up_!" Quinn gasped in surprised "Your pregnant!" She squealed scooting closer to her and poked her stomach "Oh my god! It's real"

"Of course it's real why would it be fake!"

"I don't know" Quinn shrugged "So who's the father?"

"McCoy" she blushed and turned away from facing her.

" _Hank_? As in Hank the science teacher and emergency Doctor here? Hank who also happens to be Ambassador of the US to the UN? As in big, blue and furred, that Hank?"

"Yeah" she rubbed her neck sheepily.

"I thought you said you guys weren't a thing" she raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I said it was complicated"

"Interesting…tell me more" Quinn grinned making herself comfortable on the bed seeing that they weren't going to go out and instead gossip. Maya sighed and started from the beginning. Telling her everything that had lead up to this point.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	50. Chapter 50

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're his mate, so _technically_ wouldn't that make you his wife in the feral world since you kind of already sealed the deal?"

"In a way" Maya shrugged.

"There is no ' _in a way_ ' you are" Quinn gave her a pointed look "How many times you done it?" She asked curiously.

"You make it sound like we're going at it like a couple of rabbits in heat" she scoffed at her.

"Aren't you? I mean, you're already pregnant! There's nothing really left to worry about"

"It not like that! We've only done it once…and a half" she flushed.

"And a half? What does that even mean? Did you get caught half through getting it on or something?" Quinn laughed. Maya blushed harder "OH MY GOD! YOU _DID_! DIDN'T YOU!" She laughed harder.

"Shut up!" She smacked her in the head with a pillow.

"What's it like to have sex with him?"

Maya blushed but answered her anyway "It's really hot"

"I can imagine with all that fur" Quinn laughed.

"Not that kind of hot I meant like _hot_ hot"

"Oh you meant steamy sexy hot!" She wiggled her eyebrows at Maya "What does he do that gets you all hot and bothered? Is he big?" Quinn laughed.

"You're getting a kick out of this aren't you" Maya glared.

"Totally! If you haven't noticed I don't have a lot of girl friends, now continued"

Maya rolled her eyes "To tell you the truth" she sighed "I don't know if it's me or the mark he gave me that's making feel this way" she shrugged.

"Well when you first met him what did you feel?"

"I was attracted to him but he was such an ass when the professor introduced us"

"What changed?" Quinn asked

"After the mark and the sex we just kind of started to tolerate each other" she shrugged "And then we started talking and he helped me study for my GED, remember?" Quinn nodded recalling that day "Then I found out I was pregnant, we talked about it and decided to give it a try"

"Why do I get the feeling there's a but somewhere in this?" Quinn said seriously.

"I don't—"

There was a knock on her door.

"Go away she's about to tell me something good!" Quinn shout.

"I thought we we're leaving?"

"Is that guys?"

"Shit I forgot to tell them the plans are cancelled, give me a second I'll get rid of them" Quinn said.

"No, you go, we can talk later besides I'm tire and I want to sleep"

"Uh you're no fun! Fine I'll leave but we're not done talking!" Quinn pointed at her and left with them.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	51. Chapter 51

Jisselle In Wonderland, Thumper The Hare **and** DreamBubbles

 **Thank you for reviewing and following!^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you going to be doing over the break Miss Maya?" One of her students asked.

"Oh you know the usual just stay in my room until school starts again and finish grading" she shrugged.

"Wait you mean all the times we have break, you just stay _here_? At the mansion" Another asked.

"You guys make it sound like its bad being here" she laughed.

"What about your family?"

"I don't have any" well she did she just didn't know where they were.

"Don't you get lonely?"

"Hold on a sec! Why the sudden interest in my life?" She raised an eyebrow at them.

"You're the only teacher that doesn't really talk about your life outside of school we were just curious" one of them admitted.

"Oh well as you can see I'm not very interesting" she said sheepily. Before they could protest the bell rang "Have a good break guys!" She dismissed them quickly.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	52. Chapter 52

**You guys are probably going to hate me for this chapter...and possibly the next one too. :P**

 **On the plus side it's slightly longer than the other chapters?**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Wait you're leaving too?"

"I have a few convocation that require my presence it should take about two weeks without any impediments"

"Oh" her smile dropped. She wasn't too sure what that meant but it sounded important "Well...be careful"

"Is something the matter?" He grabbed her arm.

"No, why would you think that?" She plastered on a fake smile and he frowned at her scent change.

"I can smell when you're lying" he grumbled.

 _Damn it_ She blushed and pulled away "I just thought we could get to know each other more over the break" she flushed even more. God she sounded so clingy. But in reality, they haven't really hung out except for a few minutes each day and when he tutored her.

"Is that all? We can do that when I get back" He laughed as he continued to pack his suitcase.

"I don't know _can_ we?" Her voice was bitter and it took him by surprise.

"I beg your pardon?"

Ok maybe that was a little harsh she shouldn't have said it like that.

"Sorry look don't worry about" she shook her head "It's my hormones, they're just out of whack and making me be more emotional than I should be"

"Out of whack?" He raised a brow at her not fully grasping her term.

"It's nothing" she waved him off.

"It doesn't seem like nothing" he pulled her into his arms and keeping her there "What's wrong?"

She bit her lip "I just feel like…how is this…damn it!" She cursed as she couldn't figure out a way to word how she was feeling.

"Maya?" Hank tilted his head confused and concerned.

"I'm sorry! There's a lot I want to say but don't know how to say it"

"Are you having demurs about us?" He hated to ask. Was she finally having second thoughts of their situation. He watched as her eyes looked at everything but him.

"I don't know what that means!" She pulled away from him "I hate when you use big words! I hate that most of the time I feel so stupid around you! Why me? Why chose me as your mate?" Her breathing became labored, her hand gripped her shirt just above her heart "It doesn't make sense! You're smart and successful! Why pick someone like me!" His eyes widen in alarm and he quickly pulled her to him as she began to hyperventilate. She was having another panic attack.

 ** _Mate!_** Beast yelped in a panic not really sure what was happening.

"Maya breathe!" Hank told her even as she continued to struggle in his grip. His words did nothing to soothe her. He doubted she even heard him as she continued to shake in his hold.

"I'm a nobody Hank! You deserve someone better! Someone you can carry a normal conversation without having to explain yourself every other word! I still wonder why the professor chose me to even teach here! Why me! It doesn't make sense!" She choked out. Her chest hurt and it was so hard to breathe. Damn it not now! She felt like everything was start to close in around her.

Hank cupped her face "Look at me! It's ok!" she gripped his wrist as she wheezed. Her eyes darting everywhere until they locked onto his "Breathe slowly" he said. Though she tried to follow his instructions she couldn't. His hand quickly came up and covered her mouth forcing her to breath just through her nose. She wanted to rip his hand away but he was much stronger than her "Trust me! Focus on me" he told her calmly. She clenched handfuls of his shirt and nodded. Air filled her lungs slower and his deep purr soothed her. Whatever she was feeling before started to slowly go away.

He let her mouth go once she got a hold of her surroundings and pulled her to his chest. She didn't mind.

"I'm sorry" she whispered "I don't know what came over me" she swallowed hard. Her scent changed slightly. She lied. But why?

"It okay it's not your fault" he scooped into his arms and laid her on his bed, settling himself beside her and pulling her close to his body.

She twisted in his hold to face him and kissed him softly "Thank you" she buried her face in his neck, closing her eyes and breathed his scent in, helping her calm her still racing heart.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	53. Chapter 53

Babypanda468, DreamBubbles **and** Doctor and Bad Wolf

 **Thank you for reviewing and following!^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He knew when she had fallen asleep what he wasn't sure what time he followed her. But when he woke again he realized he liked waking up with her in his arms. He stared at her as she continued to sleep frowning a bit as he realized her panic attacks were getting worse.

She stirred in his hold and slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

"Blue" she mumbled snuggling herself deeper in his arms.

"Maya we need to talk" he said softly.

"I...I...know" even though she whispered it. He knew she was now wide awake her body began to tremble again.

"Your panic att—"

"I lied" she cut him off quickly "I lied...about me just being...nervous…I have a panic disorder" she admitted slowly sitting up.

"Why would you lied about something like that?" He narrowed his eyes and sat up "This is serious!"

"I-I thought I could handle it!" Her voice trembled "Then I found out I was pregnant and I stop taking my medication because I didn't want it to harm the baby!" Her words came out quick and he almost didn't understanding her. Her breathe began to quicken and her chest tightened "I didn't want anyone to know that I'm...that I'm broken…that I'm some kind of...defect" she whimpered out.

Her admitting that she was off her medications made everything connect. She had only started showing signs after she found out about the baby. And now...now she was getting worse.

"Maya need you to calm down" he cupped her face his eyes soften "Just like we did earlier"

"Everything just...came crashing down...I'm sorry Hank" she wheezed "I'm so...sorry you got stuck with me" He placed his hand on her mouth again to slow her breathing. But it didn't seem to do anything like before.

"Maya please!" He pleaded with her as her breathing became worse.

"I'm..so..sorry" she coughed.

 ** _Mate_** Beast whimpered.

 _I don't know what else to do_ he panicked as he racked his brain for more ways to calm her.

 ** _Mark_**

 _What?_

 ** _Mark!_** Beast snarled at him. Hank let Beast merge with him if only to help Maya. They nudged her head to the side to expose more of her neck and four punctures of his upper and lower canines that now marred her skin. They growled and latched onto her neck and purred deep and loud.

Maya gasped, her body falling forward and becoming limp against him. He pulled her close and continued his administrations. Her breathing slowed and she gripped him tighter taking in his scent to calm her. His purr rumbling through the mark and her body making her relax. When her breathing was normal again he released his hold and licked the wounds clean trailing kisses along shoulder.

" **You are not broken** " he nuzzled her.

"You still want me?" She whispered tears brimmed her eyes "Even after all that? _Why_?" Her mind could not wrap around the idea. Why would he want someone that is just a ticking time bomb for panic attacks.

" **Mine to care for, to protect…to love. My. _Mate_.** " they growled smothering her in heated kissed.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	54. Chapter 54

Guest, XxxXCherriesXxxX, DreamBubbles, Captain Lyra Silverstorm, nacheell, livesinasong13, latinaangel38 **and** KitsuneReid

 **Thank you for reviewing and following! You guys are amazing!^-^**

 **WARNING MATURE CONTENT!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

It sent chills down her spine whenever Hank and Beast spoke at the same time and she couldn't help but melt in his embrace. He pushed her back until she was lying on the bed again. After a few more seconds they broke apart, looking at each other before leaning for another kiss this one was more passionate, her arms wrapped around his neck. His tongue trace her bottom lip asking for permission which was grant and their tongues dancing together. He pulled away without any warning. She protested with a small whimper and he kissed her again not as long this time and made his way down leaving butterfly kisses, pausing only to remove her shirt and bra and continue his trail down her body.

She found herself clutching his head to her as he suckled against her breast with a growl.

She shivered with a low moan as one of his big hands smoothed down her body. He tugged at her pants and she took them off all while he shrugged off his coat and began to unbutton his shirt and tossed it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. He stood from the bed and fear creeped in. Did he not want this anymore? Her thoughts were silenced when she saw a very pronounced bulge.

Maya stared up at him watching him unbuckle his belt his muscles flexing with every movement. She swallowed hard she was completely naked before him. He didn't say anything and continued to remove the rest of his clothes. His stare was intense, primal and… _protective_.

He groaned and crawled back onto the bed. She was warm and pliant as she sprawled there naked for him. He placed more kisses along her shoulder.

" **Maya** " he grunted against her, his teeth raking down her skin until he was between her legs. He nudged her thighs apart and she mewled as she felt him nose her swollen clit. She writhed as he gripped her hips, keeping her pinned as his mouth indulged her.

"Blue!" She gasped as his tongue delved into her. Her back arching off the bed and her hands gripped the sheets. She looked absolutely stunning.

Hank purred as Maya cried out with her climax. He groaned as he lapped up her juices.

He moaned softly as he rubbed the aching length of himself against her. She felt so good under him he wanted to savor the feeling. She pushed him to lay on the bed, making her way to return the favor but he was already so wound up. He just wanted her. He growled switching their positions again and pinned her to the bed, rubbing the swollen head of his length against her wet fold. He bared his teeth as he pressed himself into her, rocking his hips against her. He bent down for another kiss her legs wrapped around his waist and thrust upward towards him. They moaned at the satisfying friction, heat building inside them both.

He drove himself slow but deep keeping the constant pace even as she begged him for more. He wanted this to last as long as possible. Her fingers dug deeper into his arms, and eventually her hips were moving to meet his, moaning and panting as they touched everywhere. Her hands moved to tangle in his hair and brought his lips to hers, kissing him fervently as they moved together.

"Blue" she moaned out.

" **Mine** " he let out a grunt burying his head in her neck. His hot breath dancing across her skin. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers together and thrusted harder, faster, until they both climaxed.

She panted trying to control her breathing as he purred in content not even look the least bit tired from the mind-blowing sex. No that wasn't quite right. It didn't feel like the first time they did it. Where it was rushed and desperate this felt almost like they had made…love to each other.

" **So beautiful. Perfect. All mine** " he hummed pulling her closer to him making her heart flutter. She pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss. She couldn't deny it any longer. She had fallen for him.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	55. Chapter 55

DreamBubbles, Bumblebee1013, redvelvetlover13, Sebastian001, babypanda468 **and** basketball4444

 **Thank you for reviewing and following! You guys are amazing!^-^**

 **I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! Work has been a little hectic and I haven't had time to write once I get home cause I crash out. Plus I had family come in and they had been staying with us. But now they're gone and hopefully I can start updating like I use to!**

 **For those of you reading my other TMNT story sorry I haven't updated on it I'm a little stumped on it BUT I will be finishing it! I will not abandon it and leave you guys hanging!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Do you need someone do drive you to the airport I can do it if you want" she said as she watching continue packing.

"That's quite alright I'll be calling a cab besides I want you to rest" he said. He didn't want her to leave the mansion were he couldn't protect her. He had felt bad when he told her she couldn't go with him. But she needed to stay somewhere familiar so her attacks wouldn't be triggered and if they were, the professor could help her.

"Will you call?"

"Everyday" he leaned down nuzzling her "Maya I need you to do something for me"

"Mm?" She looked surprised "What is it?"

"Promise me you won't go outside the mansion unless someone is with you"

"It won't be that bad" she referred to her disorder however he wasn't referring to only that. He knew once he told the professor of her condition he would help her. He was more worried her going into the city and coming back like last time (possibly even worse). He shook his head at the thoughts. He needed someone to keep an eye on her while he was away. Trouble always seem to find her.

"Just promise me" his intense worried stare stopped any protest she was going to give.

"I promise"

"Thank you" he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	56. Chapter 56

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" a hand slammed and closed the door as she was opening.

"Logan you scared me!" Maya turned around to see him leaning against the doorway with a beer in hand "I was just going outside to sketch" she lifted her sketchbook to show him. He had no doubt in her mind Hank had asked him to keep an eye on her since he always seem to show up whenever she was about to step outside the mansion doors.

Her eye twitched when he didn't move his hand "Care to join me?" She sighed.

This had been going on for the last few days and the only way for him to let her out was to ask him to join her.

"Sure a little fresh air will do me good" he grinned at her and opened the door for her.

"I don't know why you make me ask if you're just going to follow me out anyway" she scoffed at him.

"It's the nice thing to do" he chuckled.

"The nice thing to do is leave me alone" she replied back.

"Can't do that sweetheart, you know that"

"I'm just going to be outside! It's not like I'm going to runaway or something" she rolled her eyes and towards the nearest tree with shade.

"True but we know something will happen and I can't blame him for being cautious" he laid down a few feet away from her, hands behind his head.

"What's that suppose to mean!"

"Well let's look at the facts shall we: head injury"

"That wasn't my fault Cloud and professor snuck up on me!"

"Shoulder"

"That was an accident"

"Getting lost"

"Cloud found me it wasn't that big of a deal"

"You've been lost more than once? I was talking about the time I found you in the woods" He laughed

She blushed and pushed him away "Shut up!"

"Let's not forget when you came home dripping in a slushie"

"You weren't even there for that one!"

"Hank told me" he shrugged. "Point is you're a magnet for trouble" he laughed

"I don't mean to be" she muttered low.

He sat up from the grass slightly alarmed "Not that's a bad thing!" He said quickly "It's good! It'll keep Blue butt on his toes"

"Whatever" she said.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	57. Chapter 57

Nova. , babypanda468, HulkIsHappy, Twylaheart, Mesi-miko, mated-to-a-yautja, DreamBubbles, Reedy-Girl **and** HillsCass

 **Thank you for reviewing and following! You guys are amazing!^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He had come back a couple days early and had planned on surprising her in the morning of his early return. Instead it was her that surprised him although she didn't know it. She was sleeping in his bed. The covers only covered up to her legs and one arm dangled off the side of the bed. He set his luggage down by his room door quietly however it still made a thump. He glanced up to see her still sleeping her body twitching every so often. He walked to his bed and purred at the site of her. She was wearing one of his shirts and the last three buttons had become undone showing her baby bump. He changed into some sleep wear and crawled on beside her pulling her closed to him, startling her awake.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he nuzzled her. He had missed her scent and touch.

"Fuck you scared the shit out of me" she mumbled and twisted in his arms to face him "You're back early" she said half asleep.

"Things went smoothly and I was able to finish faster" he muttered.

"That's nice, did you have fun?" she hummed.

"Yes, loads of it" he said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes and she snickered at his reply "How was it for you?" He asked.

"Logan's a pain in the ass" she grumbled "Next time you leave someone in charge can it _not_ be him?"

"He wasn't suppose to tell you" he coughed embarrassed at being caught.

"He didn't, he just made it really obvious"

"I'll make a note of it" he growled and made a mental note to have a talk with him also.

"What's the big deal anyway? Why can't I be alone? Is this you and beast being overprotective again?"

"More or less" he admitted.

"That's not a very clear answer for me" she pulled away from him and sat up straddling his waist and her eyes narrowed at him "So spill"

Beast purred at the position and Hank gripped her hips in agreement with him.

"Focus!" She hit his chest lightly.

"You're distracting me" he said purred.

"Then try to focus" she glared at him.

"Kind of hard to do when you're on me and wearing my clothes. Not that I mind, you do look _ravishing_ in them" he rolled them over "Why are you wearing my shirt _and_ sleeping in my room?"

She blushed and turn her head to the side "You're bed is softer than mine?" She tried to lie.

"It that so? And the shirt?" He murmured softly nibbling on her neck.

"Stop it! You're distracting me" she bite her lip trying to remember what it was she asked him.

"Did you miss me?" His purr got louder and she could feel it through her body.

"Nope...not one bit" she suppressed a moan. She _did_ miss him. That's why she slept in his room and in his clothes, his scent helped her sleep at night.

"Really?" He teased "Not even a little?" She could feel him smirking against her skin.

"You're such an ass!" She groaned as he continued to place lazy kisses along her neck.

"Go to sleep Maya, we'll talk in the morning" he buried his face in her neck.

"Damn right we are!" she grumbled getting herself comfortable against him before they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	58. Chapter 58

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"You're joking right? That's the best reason you can come up with for me not going out? I take back my promise" she rolled her eyes at him an took a bite out of her breakfast sandwich.

"W-what?! You can't do that!" He sputtered out.

"Watch me" she glare standing up and took her tray of food with her.

"Maya wait!"

"No"

"Maya you're being unreasonable"

"I'm being unreasonable!?" she turned on him her eyes flashing dangerously "Banning me from going into the city for being 'uncoordinated' _that's_ unreasonable _McCoy_!"

"You don't understand, it's dangerous—"

"I can take care of myself, I'm still alive aren't I? I doubt being pregnant is going to change anything!"

"..."

"That's what I thought" she turned and left again.

"Smooth, real smooth" Logan whistled.

"Not now Logan" Hank snarled at him and followed after her.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	59. Chapter 59

cp6, BabyPanda468, Leighton Harper, Aiko.M, ChibiSpyStuff, DreamBubbles, alleycat023, BlueJae3, vic2k **and** tammymikaelson-downey

 **Thank you for reviewing and following! You guys are amazing!^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **" Both Hank and Beast talking at the same time"**

* * *

"Quinn!" Maya shouted running up to her and linked their arms together.

"Hi?" She raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior.

"Let's go to the mall! Come on!" She said pulling her along.

"Wait slow down! What's the big rush"

"They're having a sale, 60% off everything in _Sion_ "

"No way! Why didn't you say so sooner! Let's go!" Quinn eyes widen and she practically dragged her out of the mansion and into her car "When did you find out about the sale?"

"A few minutes ago?" She fidgeted nervously.

"What aren't you telling me?" Quinn narrowed her eyes at her as she drove out of the gates of the school.

"Nothing" she said quickly.

" **MAYA** " Hank's clear roar sounded through the air.

" _Shit_! Drive! Drive!"

"What did you do!" Quinn's eyes widen as Hank chased her car at full speed.

"I'll tell you later! Just drive!"

She pressed on the gas and soon Hank became nothing more than a speck in the rear view mirror before completely disappearing from their view.

"Maya..."

"...Yeah?"

"There is no sale...is there" Quinn stated never taking taking her eyes off the road.

Maya swallowed hard and shook her head "...No" she whispered.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	60. Chapter 60

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

They didn't go to the mall instead they went to a near by beach and she told her everything. All the while Hank keep calling her cell phone and she kept sending it to voicemail.

"Was that him again?"

"Yeah" Maya sighed shoving her phone back into her pocket "I know he means well but...it's getting annoying that everything I do is not ' _safe_ '"

"I wouldn't worry about it too much Jon was the same way when he claimed me" Quinn shrugged.

"Wait a minute! _You and Jon_!?"

"You didn't know?" She laughed.

"I thought you were just really good friends"

"It's so cute how clueless you are sometimes" she pinched her cheek.

"I didn't know Jon was a feral mutant"

"He shifts into a huge bear, he's bound to retain some of that feral instincts" Quinn snorted "To tell you the truth I was a bit surprised when you told me you and Hank were a thing"

"Why's that?"

"Well he didn't immediately claim you"

"What do you mean?"

"Well from when Jon explained it to me, he said Ferals know their mate instantly, they just know by scent alone" she shrugged.

"Did he do that to you?" She asked.

"Oh yeah! Big time!" Quinn chuckled.

"What he do?"

"We met at a friend's wedding, he bit me right then and there and the rest is pretty much history"

"You didn't find that a bit weird?"

"Oh yeah" she laughed "I gave him a black eye for it and don't even get me started on the stupid heats I went through because I didn't let him finish the mark"

"You went through it too!" Maya's eyes widen.

"It was hell but we came to agreement...I wouldn't fight it too much, it's intense at first but you later come to realize you just balance each other out"

"I'm not fighting it, he just hiding things from me and it just sets me off" she sighed. Like she was one to talk she hide things from him too. She sighed she need to fix that. _They_ needed to fix that.

"Have you guys tried sitting down and _actually_ talking?"

"It always ends in an argument"

"Well you need to keep trying, that's how relationships work, you fight, you talk it out and you come to an agreement. You can't just keep running away"

"I...know" she muttered "I hate it when you're right" she grumbled.

"Jon does too" she grinned "On the bright side to all this once you guys are on good terms again the make up sex will be _amazing,_ trustme I know from experience with Jon" Quinn teased and Maya laughed only to stop as her phone rang again.

"Let's go" Quinn pulled her up.

"Do we have to?" She whined.

"He can't be that mad" Quinn reasoned.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	61. Chapter 61

DreamBubbles, babypanda468, Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester, falling angle **and** sadriannakoschney

 **Thank you for reviewing and following! You guys are amazing!^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Boy was Quinn wrong. He wasn't mad he was furious. His whole room had been turned upside down. She swallowed hard as he continued to throw things. He was too out of it to even notice her standing there.

"Blue?" She whispered. His head immediately snapped towards her and his eyes seem to glow. He strided over to her pulling her close to inspect her for any injuries.

"I'm fine" she shrugged him off.

"What were you thinking! Do you have any idea what could have happened!" He growled at her.

"No I don't so why don't you explain it to me" her eyes narrowed at him.

He froze. What would he tell her? He didn't want her to worry about FOH. Not yet.

She sighed. She really didn't want to start a fight.

"Hank we need to talk"

* * *

 **Please review!**


	62. Chapter 62

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Those five simple words sent dread throughout his whole body. He knew what was coming. He's heard it all before and once she made this decision he couldn't force her into anything she didn't want. He would just have to watch and keep her safe from a distance.

"I understand" he wouldn't wait for her explanation.

"Wait where are you going? I just told you we needed to talk!" She grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"I've heard it before and I don't need to hear it again" he sighed sadly pulling his arm from her. Didn't want to hear the words. Not from her. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"What are you talking about? All I said was we needed to talk, you're making it sound like I'm ending it..." she drifted off now realizing that's exactly what he was thinking. Why would he think that? Unless "...Is...is that what you want?" she asked carefully.

"No!" he winced. He was now coming to realization that whenever it came to Maya he always misinterpreted the situation. He made a mental note to wait for her to finish before he started assuming "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have assumed that"

"Fuck Blue, we're a mess" she sighed sitting down on his bed.

"Perhaps it time we sat down and talked...about everything" he kneeled in front of her and tilted her chin up.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" she leaned into him burying her face in his neck "No more secrets" she muttered tiredly.

"No more secrets" he agreed with a slight frown.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	63. Chapter 63

DreamBubbles, babypanda468, Aiko.M, Random Fandom Kinda Gal, CollegeGirl2018, hungergamespettalover, lostsparrow93, Tachi Fujioshi, freeze47458, Hope of the Darkness **and** Red Rose Cat

 **Thank you for reviewing and following! You guys are amazing!^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Her face scrunched up confused "Friends of Humanity? I think I've heard of that, aren't they the ones that hate mutants?"

"Yes and whenever there is a possibility to harm mutant rights they are there, agitating to force lawmakers to reinstate The Mutant Registration Act and anyone who is against them" he stated cupped her face "They won't come after you so much because they'll worry about their image being ruin to the public because you're not a mutant so attack you won't make sense to the public, it's the smaller groups that branched off from them that you really have to worry about. Humanity's Last Stand and Church of Humanity those are the ones you need to worry about they don't care, their members are normal people that have a deep hatred for mutants that they will attack a mutant or anyone who is associated with one, that's why I worry when you go into the city by yourself" he explained.

"It was only one time"

"Twice" he stated.

"Quinn was with me the second time" she corrected him "...Well that kind of explains what happened at the 7-11 two weeks ago" she mumbled.

"Maya you have to understand that I have a lot of enemies"

"I know" she mutter quietly.

"No you don't—"

"I do, I kind of knew the moment I took this job! Hank, most of the staff here is an x-men and I know they're bound to have enemies. This school is full of mutant children even they have enemies from organizations like you told me just now! I'm not stupid I _know_ you have enemies probably way more than the average person or mutant! You're an x-men, a political figure and a mutant and each one of those groups has their own enemies but you have all them not just one! So I _know_! I know what I'm getting myself into! Though you explaining it a bit better today helped me understand it a bit more BUT that doesn't change anything, I still _want_ to make this work! I—"

He cut her off by slamming his lips to hers taking her by surprise.

"What was that for?" She asked slightly dazed.

"How did I get so lucky to have you as a mate?"

She blushed "Don't be a cheese ball" she grumbled pushing his face away but it only made him grin wider and bury his face in her neck.

"You like it" he purred.

"I do not! Now get off I'm hungry" he stood up and helped her up the bed, grasping her hand in his and began leading her to the cafeteria "You're so annoying" she huffed making him laugh "Blue?"

"Hmm" he tilted his head down at her.

"I promise to be careful" she leaned her head on his bicep as they continued to walk through the hallways.

His eyes softened "I know" he squeezed her hand in comfort.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	64. Chapter 64

Aiko.M, babypanda468, DJDragon1, ChocoXAiyana, slaneville0615, TWD **and** kayrob16

 **Thank you for reviewing and following! You guys are amazing!^-^**

 **Holy shit! Over 100 follows now?! Thank you!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She glanced up as she heard numerous whispers in her class. Normally this didn't bother her but when she kept glancing up all her students went back to work.

"Alright spit it out what's going on?"

"Is it true you're pregnant" one of her students blurted out. Her mouth fell open at them. Is that what was making them act weird?

"W-Who told you that?"

"There's rumors going around the school" another added.

"What kind of rumors?" Her eyes shined with interest. Her students looked at each other nervously "You won't get in trouble I promise! Please please please tell me!" She pleaded childishly making them relax.

"They're saying its Logan's"

She burst out laughing "As if! Logan is _so_ **not** my type! Plus he's a jerk"

"But he's hot"

"I'll be sure to let him know you think that of him Heather" she said and watched the poor girl's face turn to horror.

"What you didn't deny being pregnant...so is it true?"

She lifted her loose sweater enough for them to see the growing baby bump through her shirt "It's not Logan's that's for certain" she chuckled. The girls began to squeal excitedly while the boys stared slightly surprised.

"Who's is it?"

She blushed "It's Hank's"

"Professor McCoy? Wait, I thought you guys couldn't stand each other"

"Things change" she shrugged with a small smile.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	65. Chapter 65

**I'll be putting dates at the top of each chapter now, if the date doesn't change it means it's the same day. It's just to help me keep track of the story timeline and also to make it easier for you too! You'll see what I mean.**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _March 19_

She sitting on the ground a small bowl of watermelon beside her. Her thumbs rapidly pressing buttons on a game controller with her eyes glaring at the tv screen.

"Do you always leave you're door open for strangers to come in"

"Only when I'm here, I only lock it when I'm not here or I'm changing" She replied back not even glancing at him as she continued to play "Beside everyone here is pretty much one big family don't you think? Well at least I like to think so"

"I guess you right" He gently smiled at her words "Did you still want to go to the store?"

"Yeah just give me a minute— damn it! Never mind I died already" She sighed putting the controller down and stood up. Taking the bowl of fruit with her "Hey did you know there are rumors going around about me?" By her tone of voice he could tell she wasn't upset.

"I take it you find it humorous?"

"Yeah" she snorted a laugh "They thought I was pregnant—"

"You are"

"You didn't let me finish! They thought I was pregnant with Logan's baby" she laughed. He stayed silent with an irritated look on his face causing her to laugh harder "Lighten up Blue you know that's not true besides I already told them it's yours" she tapped her chin in thought "...We might receive some weird looks now that I think about"

He snorted "Your students seem to be very curious about your life outside of teaching"

"They're just looking out for me, they're softies" she smiled "What's that in your hand?" She asked now noticing a stack of envelopes.

"Your mail, you're box was getting full" he handed them to her.

"I'm so use to getting emails I never bother to find the mail room" she stuck her tongue out childishly as sorted through it. Most of it was junk mail which she ripped up and threw away. However there was one letter she just stared at. Hank noticed her hesitation.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my test results" she muttered and slowly opened it read the contents carefully "...I passed" she said in shock "Holy shit I actually passed!" She laughed as tears of joy ran down her face as she hugged him.

"That's excellent news!" He grinned down at her and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"We should eat sushi to celebrate!"

"You can't have sushi"

"What? Why not?" she pouted pulling away from him.

"Because your immune system is suppressed during pregnancy"

"So?"

"So it means you're more susceptible to foodborne illnesses, such as Listeriosis. Eating raw or undercooked fish or shellfish could result in an illness severe enough to cause a blood infection that could be life-threatening for you and the baby. Let's not forget the bacteria and the increased exposure to mercury found in sushi." He lectured.

"What?! That's _lame_!"

"You can still eat it" he added carefully "It just has to be cooked"

"Then there is no point, I want it raw" she paused a moment before laughing again "Oh god that sounded _so_ wrong"

It took him a moment to understand what she meant and he found himself blushing "You're unbelievable" he muttered with a shake of his head.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	66. Chapter 66

redqueen666, babypanda468, DreamBubbles, leliamay31 **and** Kika912

 **Thank you for following and reviewing! It makes me happy! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He was surprised as she quickly went through the aisles just grabbing what she need and throwing it into the cart. Except the shampoo that took longer but not because she was reading the labels more like she was opening every single one of them and smelling them. It was quite entertaining to watch.

"Most people would just read what it does for your hair" he teased.

"Yeah but I'm not most people besides I just need it to smell nice if you really thing about it they all do the same thing they're suppose to do, wash hair" she hummed picking up another bottle and opening it and smelling it "Oh! This one is good!" She closed it and tossed it into the cart.

"Anything else?"

"Um...just clothes mine is getting a little tighter I figured I should get it now and save a trip later" she said quickly "Are you bored? Sorry if I'm taking so long I usually just buy the essentials but—"

"Maya it's fine, take as long as you need. You're actually shopping much faster than I anticipated"

"Did you think I was going to be one of those girls that spent hours in shopping?" She teased and he blush because yes he did think that. She laughed at his response "I never really liked shopping so I try to do it as fast as possible" she skimmed through the clothes throwing several size leggings into the cart with a few shirts.

"Aren't I lucky" he purred.

She inspected everything and made sure she had everything on her list "I think I'm good"

"You are not going to try on the clothes?"

"No I'm pretty sure it'll all fit" she waved him off and pulled out two crumpled hundreds from her pocket and handed them to him "Here can you wait in line and pay with this while I go to the bathroom" she pointed to them.

They were well within his view and if anything happened he would be able to see her. He nodded and chuckled softly as he watched her practically sprint as if her life depended on it.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	67. Chapter 67

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It all happened so fast. She was just finishing washing her hands and the next moment she was pinned to the wall by another woman. She had a partner but she was smart to wear a mask and in her arms was a teen who looked just as scared as her, if not more.

"You want to be with an animal" the woman pinning her and snarled in her ear "We'll make you one too"

"Do it girl" the one with a mask shook the frightened teen. The girl shook her head and began to cry "Do it or we'll kill both of you!" They snarled point a knife at her neck with one hand while her other pointed a gun at Maya.

"Let her go! If it's me you want just take me! Leave her out of it!" Maya shouted hoping Hank could hear her.

"Quiet!" The one holding her applied more pressure to her neck effectively cutting off anymore noise from her.

"Do it!" The woman warned the teen again.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl cried bringing up a shaking hand and pressing her fingers gently to Maya's forehead.

* * *

 **Dun dun duun! I feel like I keep giving them a little bit of happiness and just taking it away! I'm sorry guys I don't mean to do it! It just happens as I'm writing!** **Please review!**


	68. Chapter 68

ScarlettWhite, DreamBubbles, one. who. reads. too. much (AKA babypanda468 yeah I noticed your name change Lol ^-^) , AngelRoze, dontunderstand, iPrettyPrincess, AXEL464, luna-humphies-slingby **and** FluentInBullshit

 **Thank you for following and reviewing! It makes me happy! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Danger_. They are danger. They took out the cub and laughed. _Not good_.

"Look at her trying to protect the one that did this to her"

"Let's go before anyone notices"

They were gone. They were _safe_...for now.

She whined and nudged the cub softly. She was still breathing. _Good_.

She looked around. This wasn't home. Where was her pack? Where was her mate? She wanted to go home. But she couldn't just leave the cub unprotected. She wanted her mate. He'd know what to do.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	69. Chapter 69

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be a bother but my... _fiancée_ " he hesitated but not enough for the woman to noticed. They hadn't really discussed what they were yet but calling her his mate would seem strange to a normal person and calling her his girlfriend seem too childish in a way. "She's been in there for awhile could you check on her for me? She's wearing a grey sweater and ripped jeans" he asked politely.

"O-of course" the woman stuttered in surprise. He wasn't sure if it was from his appearance or his manners.

"Thank you" he said sincerely. He didn't have to wait because as soon as the woman open the door he could see her on the floor holding another body close to her.

" _Mate_ " she yelped as soon as their eyes locked.

His body set into motion and push through the door, dropping the bags to the floor. Maya seemed to look uninjured for the most part. He kneeled down and check the girl over first.

"Is she alright?" The woman asked slightly alerted.

"She's fine just unconscious" he stated slightly relieved.

"Maya what happened?"

Her head tilted at his words, puling in confusion.

"Maya?" He asked carefully, calculating her reaction.

She bumped against him fussing about the girl even going as far as placing her in his arms. Her eyes were worried, she nudge her head with his as if telling him to help the girl. Something was wrong. She was acting... _primal_.

The girl began to stir.

"Ow my head" she groaned.

"Are you alright?" He asked. The teen scrambled out his arms and quickly stood up looking around and taking in her surroundings. He stood up and help Maya to her feet. She quickly went to his side peeking out curiously at the girl.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want to do it" she cried.

"Do what?" He asked as Maya wrapped her arms around his waist and burying her face in his clothes and purring in comfort " _What did you do_?" His eyes narrowed at the teen now realizing that she was the one that made his mate act like this.

"They made me do it I swear! I didn't want to!" She cried.

" ** _Who_**!" He snarled taking a step forward. Making the girl shrink back in fear. Immediately Maya separated herself from Hank and blocked his way, pushing the frightened girl behind her and growled up at him.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	70. Chapter 70

DreamBubbles, Meghan-Amell, one. who. reads. too. much, lindseyloo44 **and** FluentInBullshit

 **Thank you for following and reviewing! It makes me happy! ^-^**

 **I feel like I confused a lot of you with the last couple of chapters and I want to explain but I don't want to give too much info away.**

 **1.) Yes something is wrong with Maya.**

 **2.) The cub is the teen and the only reason she is referred like that is because she is younger than them. Basically all the kids at the school will be referred to as cubs because that what they are, they're kids.**

 **3.) Maya is 28 probably turning 29 while Hank is 37...for those of you that are curious.**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hank took a step back in shock at Maya's response. Beast however purred pleased at their mate.

 _Why are you happy! That girl is the one that did this!_ He growled at him.

 _ **Mate protects cubs**_ Beast stated.

 _Now is not the time to encourage her_ he snapped back

 _ **Trust mate**_

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Should I call for help" the woman asked unsure.

"No this was just a... _misunderstanding,_ that all" he forced himself to say. Almost immediately Maya perked up and bounced her way over to him pleased at his decision "Where are your parents, I'd like to speak with them"

"Working" the teen said quickly.

He could smell she was lying. But didn't press for an answer. He glanced down at Maya as she gave him a lopsided grin. It seem whatever the girl had done was purely mental.

 _Perhaps Charles could undo it_ he thought to himself. And if he couldn't, he would just track down the girl. He memorized her scent.

"I recommend you give them a call and perhaps get you head checked for injuries" he walked out the restroom and gathered the bags he dropped.

"Is there a problem here?" The store manager showed up.

"We were just leaving" he grunted grabbing Maya's hand leading her back to they car. Maya followed close behind him purring happily.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	71. Chapter 71

ChiyukiLuvs2Glomp, Thelustylemon, TheUndeadPlayer, one. who. reads. too. much **and** UnicornsAndRainbows100

 **Thank you for following and reviewing! It makes me happy! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Incredible! I've never encountered something like this before" Charles stated fascinated as he studied Maya who was curled up in Hanks arms.

"What do you mean?" his voice grew dark.

"Her memories are intact, she isn't in any pain so psychic attack is off the list and she isn't being controlled _if_ that were the case I would be able to break the hold"

"Can you reverse it?"

"I don't know" he replied honestly "But I can try, just keep her still until I make a connection" he spoke evenly. He could already tell Hank was becoming agitated with the whole situation. He looked through her mind trying to find anything that could help him understand or reverse the affect it was having on Maya's mind. He watched her face become annoyed and he couldn't help but smile a bit. Even in this state she didn't like him seeing her mind "I've dealt with memory manipulation, mind control even offensive psychic attacks but _this,_ this is something else entirely" he paused a moment "Hank are you aware that every one has instincts?" He stated.

"Quite" his eyebrow twitched. If anyone _knew_ about instincts it was him.

"Right, well, Maya's instincts have been amplified to the point that it's blocking her ability to talk and interact with others like she normally would, it's like she's stuck in I guess you could call it a survival mode"

Hank growled low and instantly Maya nuzzled him running her fingers through his hair and fur trying to calm him. He grunted leaning into her touch.

"Can you see through her memories? Who made that girl do it?" He asked him.

"There were others?"

"No, not that I manage to see but there was a faint scent on Maya that was not her own and the girl that did this to her kept repeating that they made her do it" Hank sighed and began to tell Charles his side of the story. By the time he finish Charles had a serious look on his face.

"We need to find her and have her reverse this and tell us more about the others"

"I'll do that first thing tomorrow" he glanced down at Maya as she squirmed in his hold and whined tiredly. It had been a long day for her he could smell her exhaustion.

"Go the both of you need rest we'll talk more tomorrow and hopefully get to the bottom of this" Charles nodded at him.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	72. Chapter 72

DreamBubbles, one. who. reads. too. much, Sorrelfoot **and** Wolffy1

 **Thank you for following and reviewing! It makes super happy! ^-^**

 **Anyone buy the new expansion for the game Destiny? I've been playing non-stop lol**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _March 20_

Hank sighed as he laid in Maya's bed with her curled up on his side. She had been stubborn last night and refused to sleep unless he was with her. And when he tried to get up to start searching for the girl today in the early morning she clung to him refusing to let him up. So he just let her have her way until nature began to call.

"Maya I need to used the restroom" he muttered to her. She let him go and rolled to her other side.

When he came back he only to find the door open and she was gone. He growled and ran to find her. He had found her quickly in the cafeteria. His eyes widened at her. She was wearing just his shirt that he had changed her into last night. Luckily it reached to her knees. She was glancing around and following the students as they stood at the buffet line. When it was her turn she grabbed a tray and began sticking her hand in the food grabbing handfuls and placing it on the tray.

It was dead quiet.

The students looked at her in shock as she continued to pile a mountain of food with her bare hands but said nothing.

"Hank what is going on?" Ororo said coming from behind him and taking in the scene before her.

Snapping out of it he set into motion and quickly went to gather Maya up in one arm while the other held the tray of piled food. He quickly escaped back to Maya's room and closed the door behind him. He set her down and handed her the tray. She grinned up at him and offering him some.

"I'm fine" he raised a brow.

She tilted her head confused and smelled the food cautiously and took a bite. She grabbed another handful from the tray this time it was bacon, then offered it to him.

 ** _Eat_** Beast growled at him.

He grabbed the pieces of meat and ate them and watched as her eyes lite up and smile as him she continued to eat. She pushed the tray towards him, offering him more.

There was a soft knock on her door and they both turned at the sound.

"Hank? There is someone here I think you need to see" Charles voice called from the other side. Immediately he stood up to open the door coming face to face with Charles and the young teen from yesterday.

"You!" He hissed.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	73. Chapter 73

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Before Hank had time to react, Maya had come to the girl's rescue once more and pulled her to the bed. She pushed the tray towards her and smiled. The teen hesitated but Hank didn't miss the look in her eye. She was hungry and now that he took in her appearance he noticed she was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. He also notice that they were torn and dirty. Her hair was in a very short ponytail and he saw how greasy it was.

"She wants you to eat" he grumbled with a frown. She nodded and began to eat with her hands like Maya was.

"Hank, may I speak with you in the hallway" Charles brought his attention away from the two. He stepped out, closing the door behind him and leaned against the wall.

"A runaway?" He immediately questioned.

"Yes" Charles nodded "Her parents didn't react too well with her powers and it didn't help that she accidentally amplified their feelings towards it" he sighed.

"She's an amplifier?" He stated.

"Yes and she has yet to learn how to control her rare gift"

"She can't reverse it then" he frowned.

Charles shook his head "No...not yet at least" he added.

"I see...has she said anything about who made her do it?"

"No, that's why I came to get you. I thought you like to be there when I questioned her"

He hummed in agreement and open the door, pausing slightly as Maya was covered in food.

" _Mate_ " she greeted happily at his return.

Charles raised an eyebrow "I'll give you a few minutes to freshen up in the meantime, I'll show our guest around the school" he chuckled.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	74. Chapter 74

Guest, one. who. reads. too. much, Taylorharvell1997, SerenityPax, DreamBubbles, xXxAngelxGirlx13xXx, NoticeMeSempaii01, DinahDeath, NoirLuxure, KatieelSims, Pierced Pretty and Perverse, Inu-Hanyou2016, schockmom10, Reader10000, Aria Maybell, mymy15 **and** Leverage722

 **Thank you for following and reviewing! It makes super happy! ^-^**

 **Sorry for the long wait but I was out of the country and I couldn't update!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _April 14_

They hadn't gotten much information from the girl. All they knew was the people had threatened to kill her if she didn't do as they asked. However Charles was able to see their faces through her mind and was able to finally track them down after weeks of searching.

"They had discovered her by accident and kept a close eye on her to see her abilities" He told Hank.

"Why?" He clenched his jaw. He had a feeling he already knew the answer.

"They're part of a group I've never heard before" Charles stated and it only confirm his suspension and he snarled "I hate to say it but I think it's better if we keep Maya here at the mansion until we have more information on them"

"Their names?"

"Humanity's Keepers"

"No Charles the name of the people" he snarled at him.

"I fear you will not make the right chose" Charles shook his head, refusing to answer him knowing Hank and Beast would try to track them down.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	75. Chapter 75

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _April 15_

His talk with Charles yesterday had left him in a fowl mood and Maya had taken notice to it quickly. She had become more affectionate in order to distract him. Which he begrudgingly hated because she wouldn't let him do the proper research on Humanity's Keepers yet at the same time he also loved it because she was consistently touching him reminding them that she was safe and everything would be alright.

Except right now. She was testing his control he was sure of it.

What started off as assurance was slowly becoming something more.

"You'll be the death of me" He groaned gripping her hips as she gently nibbled on his ear lobe her scent becoming more aroused and enticing to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer and her hips rolled against his.

He immediately rolled them over and pinned her on the bed.

"No" he shook his head at her. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she thrusted against him again.

" _Mate_ " she panted her eyes clouded with want and her hair splayed out on the pillow like a halo. He nearly gave in.

"No, you are not in the right state of mind" he told her firmly and pulled away from her. She huffed and turned her back towards him.

"Please don't do this Maya" he sighed reaching to touch her but she only scooted closer to the wall and away from him. Her scent had quickly changed and he knew she was annoyed with him.

 ** _Mate_** **_mate_** Beast growled at him. Their mate clearly wanted to mate and he was denying her.

 _No she isn't in the right state of mind and I will **not** take advantage of her_ he snapped at him effectively shutting him up. He sighed and stood up taking this opportunity to do more research on Humanity's Keepers.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	76. Chapter 76

LadySlytherin313, one. who. reads. too. much **and** grim assassin sherlock101

 **Thank you for following and reviewing! It makes super happy! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Maya's POV_

"You'll be the death of me" He groaned gripping her hips as she gently nibbled on his ear lobe. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer and her hips rolled against his. She wanted him.

 _Yes!_ She sighed at her victory when he immediately rolled them over on the bed and pinned her on the bed.

"No" he shook his head at her.

 _No!_ Her legs wrapped around his hips and she thrusted against him again.

 _Come on Blue_ she wanted to say but the only word that came out was " _Mate_ " she panted.

"No, you are not in the right state of mind" he told her firmly and pulled away from her.

 _No!_ She hated this! it like she was trapped within her own mind and her body was on autopilot. These past few weeks had been weird for her. It was like her mind had been asleep and as the days went by she got more control over it but her body just did what needed to do to survive. She huffed and turned her back towards him. She wasn't mad at him it wasn't his fault.

"Please don't do this Maya" he sighed reaching to touch her but she only scooted closer to the wall and away from him. Ok maybe she was a little mad. He should know that she won't have initiate it unless she wanted him.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	77. Chapter 77

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _April 23_

It took her days until she finally stopped avoiding him and they went back to their normal routine again. She had an appointment today with the doctor to to see the baby's progress. He watched Maya out of the corner of his eye and smiled a bit. Her head was slightly out the eyes closed as the wind and sun hit her face and she was smiling. No doubt she was finally glad to be out of the mansion after almost a month.

At the appointment they had gotten the same technician from last time. Getting Maya to do the ultrasound had been simple enough he just had to keep holding her hand and purr loud that seem to calm her. However it did put the woman doing the ultrasound on edge.

He watched as she continued to move the wand around pausing slightly at something on the screen. The sound of the heart beat sounded off not the same from last time.

"What's that?" He asked immediately as another mass showed on the screen.

"Nothing to worry about sometimes we miss it when she's a couple of weeks in" she assured him.

"Miss what?"

"You'll be expecting one more" she told him casual.

"Twins?" He gasped in shock.

"It appears that way, still too soon to see the gender but they're healthy" she stated while helping wipe off the gel.

"We're having twins" he purred nuzzling Maya who returned the affection.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	78. Chapter 78

LittlePurpleWolf **And** one. who. reads. too. much

 **Thank you for following and reviewing! It makes super happy! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _April 30_

She had been outside laying in the grass with Charlotte sitting next to her. Ever since she joined the school she had not really left her side. She didn't mind though she was just a cub, barely on her 14th year.

"I'm sorry I haven't learned how to control my power fast enough" she muttered scratching her arm.

 _It not your fault_ she wanted to say but instead tilted her head at her.

"You probably don't understand me do you Miss Maya?" she sighed continuing to scratch her arm until it was becoming red.

 _Stop that_ Maya growled at her and pulled her close to her side making sure she didn't scratch anymore and placed her head on top of hers hoping she got the message that everything would turn out alright.

She wonder if this is what Hank felt when Beast took control of him?

* * *

 **Please review!**


	79. Chapter 79

one. who. reads. too. much, DinahDeath, CMalwaysHP **and** marie potter riddle

 **Thank you for following and reviewing! It makes super happy! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _May 1_

She sat still as Hank bathed her. When she started getting her mind back she was a bit embarrassed that he was the one doing it but something inside her told her not to be. This was her mate and he was just taking care of her.

As time went on it became routine and she even looked forward to them. He always talked to her about how his day went and she listen to him. He was always gentle with her and when he washed her stomach his hands always lingered longer and he would talk to the babies. It made her heart clench with sorrow.

He was struck taking care of her because she was stuck in her own mind. What happens when she finally gives birth? She was having twins, would he have to take care of all three of them? Or would she be able to help him somewhat? Just thinking about it made her want to cry. He didn't deserve this. He didn't do anything wrong yet he got struck with her as a mate. But she couldn't do anything. This was her now. This was her life now. She learned to excepted it incase Charlotte never managed to control her power. A sob escaped her causing Hank to panic.

"Maya what's wrong? Does anything hurt?" He immediately asked but he knew that wasn't the case. Halfway through bathing her, her scent took a sharp turn and he could smell she wasn't in pain but instead upset. Something was going through her mind and he didn't know what it was and it worried him.

"I'm so sorry" she whimpered so low he barely heard her even with his advanced hearing.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	80. Chapter 80

one. who. reads. too. much, luvskakashi, GiraffesEatCookies **and** Panda Ice

 **Thank you for following and reviewing! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He froze at the sound of her voice.

"Say that again" he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Fuck! I'm sorry you got stuck with me as a mate Hank" she cried burying her face in her hands. He pulled her hands away and pulled her into an embrace not caring that his clothes got wet in the process.

"Maya you're talking!"

Her eyes widen in realization "I have control again" she whispered flexing her hand in amazement "...I-I don't understand...how?" She frowned.

"Do you remember anything at all?" He pulled back from her staring straight into her eyes and she nodded tears gathering in her eyes at the memories.

"Everything" she muttered quietly "...Hank is that what it feels like...when Beast takes over?"

"What do you mean?" He asked helping her out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her form.

"Like you have no control over your body"

"...Yes..." he answered honestly "But I always gain back control"

"How do you do it?" She didn't understand how he was able to gain back control so easily when she was struggling for more than a month to get her control of her mind.

"I've had years of practice but every now and then I'll admit... _I do slip up_ " his thumb traced the mark on her neck he had given her.

She swallowed hard "Do you regret it?" she asked softly almost afraid of his answer.

"No" he shook his head "I would do it again and _again_ if I had to" his breathe ghost over her lips. His stare was intense promising her he meant every word.

"Why?"

"Because you're _**mine**_ " he growled giving her a deep kiss.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	81. Chapter 81

one. who. reads. too. much, The-handprint-onthe-window **and** Crazy Devil Girl

 **Thank you for following and reviewing! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm sorry" she muttered against his mouth.

"Stop saying that" he growled annoyed "You have nothing to be sorry for"

"But—"

"But nothing, listen to me Maya, you had no control over what happened stop blaming yourself" he glared down at her.

"I just feel like you deserve better, let's be honest here Hank, would you really have planned me as a mate if you had the chose?"

He pause at her words "Where is all this talk coming from?" he finally asked cupping her face with a frown.

She shook her head and pulled away from him in favor of changing into her clothes. He stared as her form shook and her scent changed again. She was angry, sad, frustrated...depressed. Too many scents and it worried him.

"Maya" he called out softly.

"Sorry, it not you, I swear" she sighed "...It's me..." she ran her hand through her wet hair and clenched her eyes tight as if she were in pain "It's fucking with my head" she said with a shakily breathe.

With each word she said it made Hank on edge. His mate was struggling.

"I need my meds" she panted as a tear silently slide down her cheek. She had gone so long without them, she realized it was starting to effect her much more than she first thought.

Her doctor had warned her about it and offered her an alternative in medications but she had refused. She didn't want it to affect or harm the babies. So she just stop and now she was wondering if she would even last the whole pregnancy feeling like this.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	82. Chapter 82

one. who. reads. too. much, Marvgrrl81, BJenny97 , judydean95, habblez, WelshGirl4Life **and** biancaj21

 **Thank you for following and reviewing! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He grabbed her hand and ran his thumb across her knuckles in a soothing manner.

"There are other options, other medications—"

She snatched her hand back as if she had been burned "I know. But I don't want to risk it"

"It'll be very low risk—"

"But there is still the chance and I'm not going to take it" she said firmly.

His eyes narrowed at her "Maya this is becoming serious, stop being pertinacious" he growled at her. She gave him an annoyed blank look "Stubborn" he corrected/half explained himself.

"You can't make me do anything McCoy, it's my body" she glared at the ground unable to look him in the eyes.

"I know that" His jaw clenched because it was true he couldn't make her take anything unless she agree to it. Beast growled at his stubborn mate. "But it is starting to affect your normal—" he tried to reason.

"You never answered my question" she quickly changed the subject.

"What?" He scrunched his face confused.

"Would you really have planned me as a mate if you had the chose? Tell me the truth"

"...No, however—"

"I thoughts so" She swallowed hard trying so hard to hold back the tears. He had answered honestly and even though she had expected that answer it still hurt like hell to hear him admit it.

"You didn't let me finish—" He reached for her and she stepped away from him.

"I need to be alone"

"Maya wait—" he began to panic and Beast roaring at the turn of events.

"Please leave McCoy" she open the door for him.

"Maya—"

" _Please_ " she pleaded with him.

His face softened and he did as ordered. Even as the door closed softly in front of his face, he couldn't find the energy to move any further from that point. He listened as her body softly slid down the door before he heard her finally breakdown into tears. His heart clenched in his chest, not being able to stand the sound any longer he retreated back to his room.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	83. Chapter 83

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _May 19_

She had gone back to teaching and the student were all glad she was back they had even bought her a cake. Which brought tears to her eyes.

Charlotte or Charlie as she affectionally called her, had really adjusted well to the school and really started to learn to control her powers. And in the afternoons after school they would meet outside by her favorite tree. She would grade papers while Charlie did her homework and when she need help on something she would help her.

And Hank...she had been avoiding Hank. She was running. She knew she was, but she couldn't face him.

"Maya are you even paying attention to what I'm saying?" Quinn said annoyed putting her fork down.

"I'm sorry Quinn" she apologized tiredly.

"Alright what's wrong? Did you get in a fight with Hank again?"

"...No..." she said stuffed her mouth with food.

"You're avoiding him again, aren't you?" Quinn stated and she shook her head. But Quinn saw right through her lie "Maya" she groaned.

"I know, I know I need to talk with him blah blah blah" she said irritated "But it kind of hard to do when he basically tells you that he would of chosen a different mate"

"He told you that!" Quinn hissed now growing angry.

"Quinn please don't make this a big deal" she pleaded with her "I'm handling it alright...slowly but I'm handling it, besides I have another appointment we'll probably talk it out more since we'll be in the car for awhile"

Quinn put her hands up in surrender "Fine have it your way"

"I have to go, we'll talk more later" Maya said quickly gathering her stuff and rushing out the cafeteria.

"Wait where are you going?" Quinn shouted at her. She turned to see Hank walking in "Of course, why else would she leave" she sighed.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	84. Chapter 84

dragon2dragon2016, Yikili, PrincessLinaMarie, rybkakoi, Lily-Lizzy Potter **and** Naiya Belladonna

 **Thank you for following and reviewing! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _May 22_

She clenched her eyes tight as she hugged the pillow close to her chest wheezing hard.

"...It'll pass...It'll pass..." she repeated to herself trying to control her breathing. Her chest hurt. Like she couldn't get enough air into her lungs and everything was just coming down on her.

"Fuck!" She silently cried into the pillow.

She placed a hand on her mouth and breathed through her nose. It had been one of the techniques she learned from Hank that helped a lot when she was having one of her attacks.

There was a soft knock on her door.

 _Shit not now_! She mentally cursed as she continued to wait for it to be over.

"Maya? We need to get going soon for the appointment" Hank said quietly though the door.

"I'll...I'll be right...there" she gasped.

Another five minutes passed until her body finally began to calm down. The pain and pressure in her chest began to ease up and her sense began to clear. It passed. She was fine. She was ok.

She _hated_ having panic attacks and judging by the strong kicks she was feeling, her babies did too. She rubbed her stomach offering a quick apology before opening her door and seeing Hank waiting for her patiently.

"Are you alright?" Hank raised a hand to wipe her tear streaked cheeks and she immediately stepped back and wiped her face with the sleeve of her shirt. He frown at the dark circles around her eyes.

She cleared her throat "I'm fine"

"Right" he frowned letting his hand fall back to his side "Shall we get going?"

"Lead the way McCoy" she muttered as she untangled some headphones from her pocket.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	85. Chapter 85

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It was silent on the way to the hospital and half way back to the mansion.

The appointment had gone smoothly once more and this time they were able to tell her the genders. A boy and a girl. She was more than surprised she was having fraternal twins but she at the same time excited at the news.

All he could smell from her was exhaustion. Hank's eyes wondered over to her every now and again. She hadn't noticed. She was busy staring out the window listening to her music while drumming the beat with her fingers on her stomach. Her lips sometimes twitching upwards in a small smile. It's as if she was playing a game with them and he wanted nothing more than to place his hand on her stomach and feel.

"Could I?" He finally asked breaking the silence making sure his voice was loud enough that she would be able to hear him through her headphones. She flinched at his question but nodded none the less. She removed her hand and let his much larger one be place on her stomach. Keeping his eyes on the road he continued to drive with one hand on the steering wheel while the other on her stomach. After several minutes he frowned when he felt nothing.

Noticing his disappointment Maya bit her lip to keep from talking to him. But she finally gave up and decided to help him out a bit.

"You have to tap with you're fingers" she said softly grabbing his hand and moving it a bit. Heat spread from his hand up to his arm from where she touched him "Try it now" she said quickly removing her hand from his. He had missed her touch.

He tapped softly holding his breathe as he wait for a response and then there it was the soft tap against his palm. He couldn't help but grin at her but she was facing else where.

He sighed enough was enough.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	86. Chapter 86

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He pulled to the side of the road and parked the car.

"We need to talk"

"Doesn't mean I'll listen" she murmured still looking out the window and turning up the volume on her music.

"Maya please" he pleaded with her taking off her headphones.

She shook her head, unbuckling herself from the seat and exited the car. She could see the mansion in the distance it shouldn't be too much of a walk. When she heard the door slam she knew he was following her and she took off running. If you could even called it that. It was more of a power walk or light jog.

"Maya stop" Hank growled finally having enough.

"Let me go" she struggled in his hold.

"We need to talk"

"I don't want to talk, now let me go" she hissed.

"Listen to me" he pinned her to a near by tree being mindful of her stomach and his leg slipping between her legs to prevent her from running again. He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him "You didn't let me finish explaining myself two weeks ago and I need you to listen" he growled down at her and she glared.

"I get it McCoy I wasn't what you wanted!" she snapped at him.

"No you weren't. You're rude, impatient, hardheaded and an endanger to yourself—"

"Fuck you!" She cried trying to push him away but he didn't move an inch. Each word cut deeper into her soul.

He ignored her as if she hadn't interrupted him "But the more time I spent with you I've learned that there is more to you than than just that! You're kind, loyal, brave, inspiring, caring, forgiving, creative, a free spirit carrying an innocence that not a lot of people have anymore and I admire that about you, I could go on and on but everyday I learn more about you" he muttered cupping her face, his breathe ghosting over her lips. Her heart began to beat wildly. She hated when he did this she was suppose to be mad with him and here he was using his sweet words. "I did not lie to you Maya, I meant what I said, you may not have been my first chose at first but if I had the option to go back and do it over I would still choose you my dear"

She gripped his shirt and pulled him down, kissing him fiercely. His hand entangled in her pulling her closer to him, a deep purr rumbling in his chest in satisfaction at having her back in his arms.

"I'm sorry" she whispered pulling away from him "I should have just listen to you"

"What's done is done now let's go home" he smiled down at her.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	87. Chapter 87

one. who. reads. too. much, cottonwool, amariabt, Yeliah Drahcoub **and** NightStalkerblade

 **Thank you for following and reviewing! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _May 23 3:27am_

"Does Hank know about this?"

"Logan what are you doing out here?" She grimaced.

"Nice try but I asked first" he said pulling out a cigarette.

"You better not light that" she glared at him.

"Oh right" he stared at her pregnant stomach and placed the cigarette behind his ear instead "So does Hank know you been coming out here for the past two weeks?"

"No, wait how do you know that?"

"Been keeping an eye on you...you guys still fighting?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No!" She blushed hiding her face in the blanket she had brought with her "I just can't sleep" she shrugged.

"Why's that?" He asked half interested.

"I don't know Logan, I just can't" she sighed. That was true. She couldn't sleep and she didn't know why. It had been like this since she regained her mind. She would be lucky if she got four hours of sleep. She could feel Logan's eyes on her almost as if he was studying her.

"You and Hank sleeping in different rooms?" He asked casually.

"Yeah...why?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She and Hank had been sleeping in their own rooms. She didn't find a point in forcing him to stay with her at night like she had been doing when her mind was out and after the fight...it was just better for them.

"You need to tell him" he finally said.

"I'm not doing that" she huffed. She did not want to be clingy.

"You either tell him or I will"

"Why do you even care" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hank's my friend" he shrugged "Besides this can't be good for you or the baby"

"Babies" she corrected.

"Shit you're having twins, oh this just keeps getting better and better" he laughed.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing" he shook his head "Look, you need to tell Hank you can't sleep"

"I'll think about it"

"So you want to play it like that, fine" he walked back into the school.

"Wait? Where are you going? Logan! Damn it! Don't you dare asshole!" She hiss and awkwardly stood up from the stairs to stop him before he could reach Hank.

* * *

 **Please Review**


	88. Chapter 88

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

To say he was surprise to see Logan at his door at three in the morning was an understatement.

"You're girl can't sleep" he stated boredly jabbing his thumb to left as Maya came into view. Her face flush and out of breath it was obvious she had been running.

"What?" He said confused.

"Logan you jerk!" Maya hissed low to not wake anyone else up.

"You'll thank me later" he shrugged.

"What is going on?" Hank growing irritated with the situation. Why was Maya up this late at night? And why was Logan with her?

"Maya can't sleep, her body won't let her, so you need to fix it bub"

"What do mean my body won't let me?" Maya said confused.

"It's the same as before sweetheart"

"Same as before? What are you talking about?"

"Your heat remember, this is basically the same thing, your body and mind know that Hank is your mate and it's not able to relax unless you're with him" he stated.

"You're saying i can't sleep because i don't feel safe unless I'm with Blue?" she raised and eyebrow. Hank and Beast couldn't help but purr at this bit of news.

"Exactly well I'm off, you guys can figure it out from here right?" Logan said walking away leaving them alone.

"Shut up" she blushed and walked into his room making herself comfortable on his bed.

"I didn't say anything" he chuckled closing the door and joined her on his bed pulling her close.

"You don't have to I can see it" she muttered tiredly. His chest rumbled with a deep purr and before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	89. Chapter 89

Starrzz495, one. who. reads. too. much, Seventeenforeverxoxo, princessyuki08, lovewerido **and** emzD19

 **Thank you for following and reviewing! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She must have been more exhausted than he thought. Already she had slept passed noon and he was beginning to worry. It had been too long since her last meal.

"Maya" he shook her softly.

She groaned and buried herself deeper into the blankets warmth.

"You need to eat something" he tried again.

"Later..." she mumbled.

He sighed and got up from the bed changing casually to grab food for her. When he came back he found her still sleeping. He placed the tray on his desk.

"Maya" he nudged her again.

" _Mm_ "

"You need to eat"

"5 more minutes"

"It's 2pm"

She yawned "It's also Sunday _so_ I can do whatever I want today and I plan to sleep" she stretched her limbs and then hugged the pillow close to her and stared up at him.

"True but you still need to eat"

"I'm too lazy to go get it" she whine.

"That's why I brought it for you" he rolled his eyes at her and handed her the tray of food.

Her eyes lite up "My hero" He snorted at her comment.

"Are you really planning to sleep all day?"

"Maybe" she shrugged "Are you wearing jeans?" She asked noticing his clothes.

"Yes what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He looked down.

"Nothing I just never seen you in them, I didn't even think you owned a pair" she admitted.

"To tell you the truth this is the only pair I have and I only use them when my schedule is completely free"

"In other words, on your days off?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Precisely"

"And what do you plan to do today?"

"I planned to spend it with my mate" he kissed her forehead.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	90. Chapter 90

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

They had spent the whole day in bed talking about nothing and everything.

"I wasn't aware you liked Edgar Allen Poe" he said surprised.

"Oh yeah the dude is pretty dark and gruesome" she laughed softly as Hank face scrunched when she referred to Edgar A. Poe as a dude "Anyway I was going through a dark time and stumbled upon his work by accident, after reading a couple of his stories it sort of just made me realize there are people out there that have it worse" she explained.

"You do know that his stories are not based on real events?"

"I know that you jerk but if you think about it _there are_ bad people out there that actually do that stuff to innocent people" she stated "And I realized I was just being a big baby and told myself to suck it up" she sighed and buried her face in his neck.

"Interesting, now you have me curious" he caressed her back.

"About what I was going through?"

"Yes...you don't have to say it if you are uncomfortable"

"It's stupid but it was when I was 19 and my grandmother died, I wasn't dealing with her death too well" she chuckled hollowly "Instead of grieving I was angry"

"People react to death in different ways"

She shook her head "Not like this, I hated everyone and everything. I went out of my way to make everyone miserable. After read the books I felt stupid for how I acted...so I kind of went into a little soul searching"

"You went soul searching?" He raised a brow at her.

"Well...yeah I was so angry and it wasn't normal and I found the root of it all. I wasn't mad that my grandmother died it was that everyone I ever cared about _left_ me and I was all alone"

"I'm sure you have family—"

"My dad left my mom when I was three and my mom soon followed a year after" she stated boredly "I never heard back from either of them. My grandmother and grandfather took care of me but then my grandpa died of a heart attack when I was 10. I think my grandma would have followed if it weren't for the fact that she was looking after me"

"I'm sorry"

"It's fine" she shrugged "I learned from it. I wouldn't be who I am today if it weren't for that wake up call, these kids need someone who won't let them down or leave them when they need it the most, I'll be here for them" she stated.

"You are truly something else" he cupped her face.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" She teased.

"Good, definitely good" he purred.

"Oh" she pulled away from him "Quick give me your hand" she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach feeling the small kicks against his palm. "Never pictured myself as a mother, it's weird...but kind of exciting" she muttered.

"Speaking of mothers" he sat up "School will be out in only a few weeks—"

"What does that have to do with mothers?" She laughed.

"I was getting there before you interrupted me"

"Sorry, sorry continue"

"As I was saying school will be out in only a few weeks which means the kids will be on summer vacation and seeing that we won't be teaching summer classes I was wondering if you would come with me to visit my parents"

Her eyes widen in shock "V-visit your parents?" She sputtered out.

"It'll only be two weeks and they have been dying to meet you"

"You told them about me?" Her mind was still having trouble trying to process this.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? They are my parent I think they have a right to know who my mate and the mother of my children is" he chuckled teasingly but his face turn slightly serious when he noticed she had become silent "Maya?"

"S-sorry! I zoned out a bit" she blurted out sitting up.

"Are you nervous?" He raised a brow at her.

"Well yeah! I'm meeting your parents! What...what if they don't like me?"

"They'll love you"

"Easy for you to say since you don't have to meet mine!"

She had him there. If the roles were reversed he was sure he would be feeling a bit nervous too.

She sighed and bite her lip "Ok it's not like I can avoid them forever right?" She paused "...Or can I?" She half asked jokingly.

He laughed "You'll be fine, trust me"

* * *

 **Please review!**


	91. Chapter 91

PurplePineapple56, one. who. reads. too. much, princesseparano, XsomewhereXsomehowX **and** Kitaluv

 **Thank you for following and reviewing! ^-^**

 **I've updated the cover picture on this story! Just a simple sketch I did that pretty much sums up how Maya and Hank interacted in the first couple of chapters (annoyed with each other). LMAO**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _June 14_

"Ok we're really doing this" Maya breathed out as Hank loaded her small suit case in the trunk of the cab they we're taking to the airport.

"You'll do fine" he pressed a kiss to the top over her head.

"Shoot I almost forgot" she ran up the front stairs or tried too anyway.

"Maya we still need to check in for our flight"

"I know I know! I'm sorry it just...it'll be real quick I promise" she waved him off going back inside the mansion.

He put the last bag in and told the cab driver to wait a few more minutes while he went to grab Maya. He saw her immediately upon entering the school. She was talking to Charlie and giving her a paper.

"Take this to Rob and Michael if they have any problems call me okay? I'll set them straight"

"Ok Miss Maya" Charlie nodded.

"Oh don't go to sleep to late"

"Ok"

"And don't forget to feed my fish make sure Dor doesn't eat all the food the little fatty he likes to steal it from the other fish"

"Okay" Charlie giggled.

"I'm going to miss you" Maya pulled her in for a hug. Hank smiled softly at Maya.

"It'll only be two weeks Miss Maya" Charlie laughed and pulled away from her.

"Ready?" He called out.

"Yeah I'm ready" she sighed.

"What was that all about?"

"I was just leaving them a list of activities they could do if they get bored"

"List of activities?"

"Yeah you know like flag football, soccer or even a movie night just for them to get to know each other better. I started doing this the first break we had, a lot of the kids after a certain amount of days looked bored and lost so I thought it be fun to gather them up and start some games, soon the others just started joining in with us and it slowly became a thing" she shrugged.

"You never cease to amaze me, no wonder the students adore you" he purred.

"We can stay and join them" she said hopefully.

He chuckled "Nice try"

"It was worth a shot" she smiled sheepily as Hank opened the door to the cab for her.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	92. Chapter 92

one. who. reads. too. much, FluentInBullshit, TReneeM, katyplops, Angel That Cant Fly, Shar82204, April White, kanna-yamamoto, Pam781, freakhorrorchick, misseclipse124, Ilovedarkpasts **and** Shinigami's. hidden. Shadow

 **Thank you for following and reviewing! ^-^**

 **Sorry for the small wait been a little busy with work and finals...and life.**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

He raised a brow at Maya as she shifted at his side her hand gripping his as they waited to board the plane.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"No!" She answered a little too quickly for his liking.

"You're not scared of flying...are you?" He questioned. She didn't smell scared.

She blushed and scoffed "Of course not! I'm not scared of anything!...Well besides needles" she clarified. Before he could comment the worker interrupted.

"Tickets?" Hank handed him both his and Maya's tickets to be able to board the plane and waited for them to be scanned "Enjoy your flight" the worker handed them back to him.

"Blue wait!" Maya tugged on his hand "I've never been on a plane before could I...could I sit next to the window?" She looked embarrassed and he couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Is that all? You had me worried for a bit"

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes" he smiled watching in amusement as her face lit up in excitement.

The plane ride had been a short one and as soon as they touched ground again they had gathered their luggage and rented a car for the rest of the trip. It was about an hour drive until they finally drove up to a farm like house.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	93. Chapter 93

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It wasn't long before Hank's parents came out of the house and waved at them from the porch with large smiles on their faces.

Hank came to her side and opened the door for her.

"Maya?" He said softly when she didn't move "It'll be ok I promise" he offered her a hand and helped her out of the car. She swallowed hard and nodded trusting him.

"Henry!" His mother rushed to greet him, wrapping him in a tight hug which he returned.

"Hello mother" he greeted warmly.

"Is this her?" She pulled away from him to get a good look at Maya.

He nodded "This is Maya, Maya this is my mother, Edna" he introduced them both.

"It's nice to meet you" Maya offered her a hand shake.

"Look at you! You're gorgeous!" Hank's mother cupped her face making Maya's eyes widen and her face flush "Oh this grandbaby is going to be too beautiful for the world to handle!" Edna gushed then wrapped Maya in a hug.

"W-what?" Maya stuttered.

"Mother!" Hank scolded his face turning slightly purple in embarrassment from his mother's words.

"You really struck out with this one son" his father clasped his shoulder by now his face was complete purple.

"You're making her uncomfortable" Hank pointed out as Edna finally released Maya.

"Are you sure it's not you?" His father teased make Hank turned a new color.

Maya laughed she had never seen Hank like this before.

"Hello I'm Henry's father Norton" he smiled offering a hand which she shook.

"Maya" she laughed finding it somewhat a relief that she wasn't the only one being put on the spot as Hank's parents also put him there with her. She had never seen his face turn that color before and he looked cute.

"We'll grab the bags later, you're both just in time for dinner" Edna said pulling Maya along by her hand and into the house.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	94. Chapter 94

TReneeM, one. who. reads. too. much, CalmDisposition, Nessa Grey **and** jbaxter3177

 **Thank you for following and reviewing! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Her eyes widened at the table filled with food. There was a bowl of salad, garlic bread, pasta Alfredo and chicken parmesan. It made her wonder if there were more people on their way to Hank's parents house.

"Hank tells me you like Italian food" Edna stated.

"I do...actually any food is good but I do prefer Italian and Japanese over all" Maya smiled.

"I told you not to trouble yourself" Hank sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I tried to tell her" Norton chuckled.

"Oh pish posh it was no trouble at all" Edna waved them off with a smile "Besides it's a special occasion! It's not very often Hank comes home to visit or that he brings me a girl carrying my grandkid" she stated.

" _M-mother_!" Hank sputtered mortified at her blunt words.

Edna ignored her son "How far are you? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were having twins" she chuckled.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me what?" his mother hummed as she set some plates for them.

"We're having twins, fraternal twins actually and I'm 6 months along" Maya grinned.

"Surprise" Hank grinned and rubbed the back of his head sheepily.

"Twins? Really?" Edna became teary eyed "Oh Norton you hear that my baby's having twins!" she cried happily hugging Hank's father who grinned at them.

"Congratulation to the both of you, now lets sit and eat before the food gets cold" he pulled out the chair for his wife while Hank did the same for Maya.

"So how did you two really meet? Hank was vague on the whole thing and never explained any further no matter how much I asked" Edna said finally getting a hold of her emotions.

"I can sort of understand why he didn't say anything, Blue and I didn't really start off in the best way" Maya snorted.

"It was a misunderstanding on both our parts" he sighed in defeat knowing that he was not going to be able to avoid this conversation any longer.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	95. Chapter 95

**Thank you for following and reviewing! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hank's father had laughed at the whole thing while his mother scolded at him.

"Honestly Henry! Putting this young woman through all that! And then biting and claiming her like an object! I thought I raised you better than that!" Hank flushed at his mother's words sputtering in the process to somehow defend himself. Maya bit her lip as she struggled to keep her laughter in. This was turning out to be much better than she thought as she watched him place his face in his hand.

"I didn't claim her as an object, I claimed her as my mate" he clarified in a sigh.

"Without her permission" his mother added.

"It worked out in the end" Maya butted in seeing that his mother was not backing down "And I'm glad he did, I can't really see myself with anyone else but him" she admitted with a soft smile catching Hank's eyes. His heart skipped a beat at her words and when they locked eyes he couldn't help but lose himself in them.

Norton coughed to get their attention.

"Besides he brings me food in bed on the weekends" she grinned at them.

"Because you don't get up" he stated plainly making her flush.

"I don't hear you complaining when I properly thank you" she muttered low enough for only him to hear making him choke on his water he had been drinking. He half glared at her and she smirked at him. He swallowed hard as he trying not to react to her words because their weekend mornings were _quite enjoyable_ for the both of them.

Beast purred in arousal at her.

"Hank are you alright?" His parents seemed completely oblivious to their side conversation.

"Yes, I seem to have swallowed wrong" he quickly eased their worry.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	96. Chapter 96

one. who. reads. too. much, cullen cult, DreamBubbles **and** princessyuki08

 **Thank you for following and reviewing! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Once they finish dinner Maya offered to help wash the dishes but was pushed out the kitchen by Edna saying she was a guest and she didn't need to do that. Hank in the mean time went to get their luggage out the car while Norton showed her around the house.

"This is the guest room where you'll be staying in, we figured you and Hank would prefer it since it has a bigger bed and it's on the bottom floor making it easier to move around, the bathroom is down the hall to the left" he explained "Our room is on the second floor first door to the right, there is also a second bathroom up there if this one is busy. If you need anything just let Hank know he'll be able to get it for you or you can ask me or my wife"

"Thank you" she smiled at him.

"I'll manage from here" Hank showed up with the luggage and smiling at his father.

He chuckled "I'll let you two to settling in then" Norton closed the door leaving them alone.

"Your parents are nice" Maya stated giving him a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I told you that you would be fine" he smiled down at her "They seem fond of you already" he buried his face in her neck.

"You think so?" She sighed in content as he placed lazy kisses but she push him away slightly "Don't start something you can't finish Blue" she teased.

"They won't know" he teased.

"Hate to break it to you but you aren't exactly quiet"

"W-what?" He blushed.

"I don't know if you noticed but you tend to roar like a lion when you finish almost like you take pride in it" she burst out laughing.

"How can I not? When I have a beautiful mate" it was Maya's turn to blush and she shook her head.

"I don't know how you can find me attractive especially right now when I look like a whale"

"You do not look like a whale" he growled at her. "You're pregnant with _my_ _cubs_ and I find that very appealing because it's you"

"Did you just refer to our babies as cubs?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Beast is showing his presence" he muttered low nipping at her neck.

"I can tell" she hummed wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer to him being mindful of her stomach. Hank tended to be more bolder when he and Beast were on good terms or when they wanted the same thing "And as good as this feels I'm going to have to pass"

"If you insist" he sighed dramatically making her laugh. As much as they both want to, they would have to wait. The idea of Hank's parents in the same house and that they could accidentally hear them was just a turn off for the both of them.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	97. Chapter 97

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _June 15_

The next day Edna was showing her around the house with more detail than Norton had by pointing at pictures and explaining who the people in it were and what relation they had with them.

"Who's this?" Maya pointed at a picture of a younger Norton and Edna and between them was a young man barely in what looked to be his early twenties and he had a graduation cap and gown. Did Hank have a brother she didn't know about? He was handsome but nothing compared to him.

"Believe it or not that _is_ Hank" his mother chuckled.

Maya's eyes widen in disbelief and she turned to him as he casually sat on the couch playing chess with his father "This is you?!" She blurted out.

He looked up and nodded "Yes"

"You look—"

"Normal?" Hank supplied cutting her off..

"Weird" she finished.

"That's a first" Norton laugh at her response.

"What happened?" She asked now curious.

"He was always ashamed of his mutation and began to experiment on himself for a cure" his mother began sadly.

"As you can clearly see, it didn't work but I learned to live with it and just accept it" Hank stated.

"Good" Maya stated with a nod.

Hanks eyes widen in surprise at her words.

"I wouldn't have met you if it didn't, besides blue is my favorite color" Maya grinned and left to go to the bathroom.

"Oh I _like_ her" Edna smirked at her son.

Hank nodded numbly at his mother's words watching Maya leave in awe.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	98. Chapter 98

DreamingOfChaos, Rawr1023, LoveNotWantNot, mun3litKnight, Smartha12 **and** FrankSinatra24

 **Thank you for following! ^-^**

 **Sorry for the late update!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _June 30_

Two weeks had come and gone quicker than she would have thought and liked. She had gotten along fantastic with Hank's parents and now she was a little sad because she actually liked the visit as strange as that sounded.

Hank was quick to assure her that they would be visiting again on Thanksgiving and Christmas.

Hank paused in mid conversation he was having with Scott as he caught the dull scent of his mate meaning she wasn't too far away. He quickly scanned the area and turned to look over his shoulder to see Quinn and Maya talking and laughing while drinking tea under her favorite tree she liked to sit and watch the children. Maya caught his stare and blushed immediately before turning away and muttering something to Quinn.

He raised a brow at that not only had she said it quiet enough that his enhanced hearing couldn't pick up but Quinn began to laugh harder making his mate blush deepen. That had definitely caught his interest.

"We'll discuss more when the professor debriefs us on the mission"

"Very well" he nodded and began to make his way towards Maya and Quinn.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	99. Chapter 99

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Hank spotted her and they locked eyes, heat coursed through her veins and she wanted nothing more than to grab him and lock him with her in her room and have her way with him. Dear lord she sound like a creepy pervert!

"What's with that face are you have dirty thoughts about Hank" Maya's face flushed "You are aren't you!" Quinn teased.

"I can't help it! It's like my body is on over drive for sex! Do women get like this when pregnant?"

"Maybe you weren't getting enough before and this is your body taking revenge on you" Quinn mused.

"I'm being serious Quinn! I think this is _worse_ than the time he bit me! I don't know if it's just me or if this is normal?" Maya whispered.

"I'm not a doctor or pregnant so I wouldn't know" she shrugged while laughing "But I have heard that it does happen if that's any help? Why don't you just ask Hank?"

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because...because I don't know how to ask him. What do I even say? Hey Blue I'm super horny is that normal for pregnant women?" Maya said sarcastically.

Hank's voice drifted into their conversation causing both of them to freeze "Considering the higher levels of estrogen, progesterone and oxytocin these not only help support your pregnancy it also increases vaginal lubrication, blood flow to the pelvic area and the sensitivity of your breasts in other words, yes it is quite normal" he nodded to her.

"Oh my god!" Quinn burst out laughing even harder.

"B-Blue! You can't just say stuff like that!" Maya turned bright red at Hank's words.

"I'm just simply answering your question" he raised a brow not at all ashamed or embarrassed by her question. It was a natural thing that women went through while carrying. It was their bodies way of preparing for birth that was to follow in the next few months— _oh_.

 ** _Mate_** Beast purred at his aroused mate.

Hank tilted his head and took another breathe of the air before kneeling down and picking up a flush Maya up in his arms.

"Where are we going?" Maya asked carefully.

"To take care of your so called _problem_ "

Maya shivered at his voice as it sent a tingle down her spine in anticipation.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	100. Chapter 100

DinahDeath, mun3litKnight, gossamermouse101, SigmaConvoy, one. who. reads. too. much, Eye of tiger wing of angel, WarriorHime53, DreamBubbles, Rantuff **and** TsukiBop

 **Thank you for following and reviewing! ^-^**

 **I can't believe it's already 100 chapters! I tried to make this one a little longer than the usual. Keyword 'tried'.**

 **WARNING MATURE CONTENT**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

She kneeled on bed and rode him, her hips rising and falling to meet his thrusts, both of them moving in synchronization. She was quickly finding this new position much better than all the others they tried while she was pregnant. Not only was it easier on her but it allowed him to penetrate so much deeper.

He sat up not losing his rhythm and pressed his chest flush against her back, his hands kept themselves busy by grasping her breasts teasing the nipples. Maya moaned, one arm going around to grasp and caress the back of Hank's head while her other hand replaced his hand as his trailed down to rub her clit.

It was too much. How was it possible that every time they had sex it was always mind blowing. She couldn't even form an inarticulate sentence. All she could do was moan his name. Wait a minute...

" _Inarticulate_ " She didn't even know she _knew_ that word. Or maybe she did? Why else would she use it right? Maybe Hank was starting to rub off on her. She almost laughed at the though he was definitely doing it right now. Her thoughts were cut short as Hank questioned her.

"What?" Hank panted against her neck as he continued to thrust in her, keeping the pace steady.

"Nothing" She shook her head and bit her lip. Oh god had she said that out loud? How embarrassing. She leaned her head back to rest against his shoulder tilting it slightly and letting him latch his mouth on the mark. His growl sent waves of pleasure throughout her body.

She was so close.

"Hank" she panted moving her hips faster. He got the message and gripped her hips with both his hands and used his strength to help her move faster on his length making sure hit her g-spot every time.

" **Maya** " Hank growled her name and just like that it was like a damn was broken. He roared as her muscles tightening around him bringing him to his own release.

"Fucken hell" she whisper trying to regain her breathing while her body still shook from the orgasm "Is it always going to be that intense?"

"I don't mind it" Hank purred while still holding her closed basking in their mixed scents.

"I don't either but I'd like to get at least another round before I feel this tired" she chuckled tiredly.

"How about you rest a bit then" he smile leaned back pulling her with him to lay on the bed.

"Had enough of me already?" She teased shifting slightly and rested her head on his chest.

"My dear my loins will always and only, yearn for you" he grinned at her.

She snorted in laughter "How romantic" burying herself deeper into his side. He chuckled as her rubbed her back in a lazy manner.

"I have one question though" he mused.

"Shoot" she muttered against his skin.

"What did you mean by ' _inarticulate'?"_

"Nothing" she responded quickly face flushed red at the mention of it.

"I say, I don't quite believe you, I thought we were going to be truthful with each other" he teased.

She silently cursed him and sighed "I didn't know if I knew the word or not that's all"

"Why would that come up in the middle of —"

"Because I can't think properly, you are literally screwing my brain out" she blurted out.

"I prefer the term love making" he hummed the word coming out with a slight purr. She sat up and met his eyes the words spilling out of her mouth before she even knew what she was doing.

"I love you" his eyes widen at her words "I mean y-you don't have to say it back I and know it kind of early in the relationship and..." she sputtered out.

They never really talked about it not since the first time he helped her with her panic attack. Beast had taken over him slightly and influencing his words and feelings but this was just them now. Damn it why did she have to ruin everything she should wait until he actually said it first. This was awkward now.

"...Oh shit I just made it awkward, didn't I? Fuck I'm— " he cut her off as he sat up too and kissed her.

"Say it again" he murmured against her lips.

Her eyes soften at his words "...I love you..." she said quietly. Almost as if she came to terms with it, even if he said he didn't love her.

"And I you, my love" Hank pulled her for another kiss.

She heart exploded with warmth at his words that she began to cry in mid kiss that Hank pulled away slightly worried. Had he said something wrong? He didn't think so. He had just reciprocated her feelings.

Looking at his confused face Maya shook her head and cursed her stupid hormones "I'm happy, these are happy tears" she explained while still crying but with a small chuckle to it.

He pulled her close being mindful of her stomach and kissed her again this time deeper. There was a small tap at his abdominal that made him pull back and stare at her stomach with a raised brow.

"I don't think they like you getting too close" Maya teased.

"They will have to learn how to share" Hank placed a hand on her stomach and in retaliation he felt another kick against his palm and Maya laughed.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	101. Chapter 101

one. who. reads. too. much, scmumsy, jenniferprignano, JosieoftheRose, Rubie2010 **and** Danish Fantasy Girl

 **Thank you so much for following and reviewing! ^-^**

 **Holy shit I actually hit 200 reviews already! You guys are amazing! T-T happy tears**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _July 5_

Hank was leaving today.

He had a mission something about a new group becoming out of control and that they need to check it out before it got out of hand. She wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. Her mind was worrying over the fact that he was leaving on a mission. A mission that could possibly go wrong. A mission that had people who hated him and would hurt him. A mission he could get injured in or worse—

"Maya" he cupped her face concerned when she didn't seem to be listening.

And he was wearing those stupid shorts! What the fuck was that going to protect?! That wasn't enough to kept him safe. She knew he was strong but he needed some better armored uniform like the rest of the X-Men team—

"Love" he called again when she didn't respond. He could smell her worry getting stronger by the minute.

"Please be careful" she finally whispered eyes casted down

"I promise" he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Hank we have to go" Scott called to him. He turned to leave but stop when she grasped his wrist.

"Blue I'm being serious please be careful!" She pleaded.

"I'll be back" he assured her one last time and she let him go regretfully.

Her stomach turned and she bit her lip. She was worried she knew that much but she also felt something was off. Something in the back of her mind telling her not to let him go. That something was going to happen. Something big.

Maybe she was over thinking it, maybe she was overreacting because they had finally admitted their feelings for each other and it was adding fuel to her worry. If something happened to him she didn't know what she do without him. She only hope it was just her hormones that was making her feel this way.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	102. Chapter 102

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"I don't get it there's nothing here" Scott said looking around the abandon place.

"It's seem it's been that way for years" Storm's brows furrowed.

"Can't be" Logan shook his head.

"There are a couple scents lingering here" Hank explained.

"And they're only a few hours old" Logan agreed as they continued to look around.

"Guys over here" Scott called them over.

A wall with the words ' _THANKS_ ' and the initials '- _HK_ ' was painted in red in large letters that practically took over the whole wall.

"Thanks? What does that mean? Who's HK?" Scott questioned the writing.

Hank's heart dropped as the wheels in his head began to turn and processed the information.

"We have to go! Now!" He growled at them.

"Shit!" Logan cursed following after him as he ran to the black bird. Ororo and Scott trailed after them and once in the aircraft they patiently waited for an explanation.

"Hank what is going on?" Ororo asked growing worried.

"It was just a distraction and we fell right into it" he said darkly.

"How do you know for sure? What do you know?"

"They're going to attack the school, HK there full name is Humanity's Keepers" Logan answered Scott as he was ignored by Hank as he drove faster and typed something in the system. There was a brief ring and Maya's voice came through his head set.

" _Hank_?"

"Maya listen to me get out of the school now warn everyone you can! Get somewhere safe now" he shouted through the mic piece.

" _What's going on? You're freaking me out_ " she said in a shaken voice as Hank's voice sounded scared.

"Just do as I say Maya" he said growing more impatient. He could hear her talking to Charlie in the background before a round of explosions sounded off and students panicked screaming was heard...and then the line went dead.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun! Yeah I didn't mean for it to be a cliffhanger but thats how it came out to be sorry! Please review!**


	103. Chapter 103

TReneeM, evalilly-pad **and** cherryshrimp005

 **Thank** **you so much for following and reviewing! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Charlie!" She coughed struggling to find her footing and stand back up. Luckily she had landed on her back and not her stomach. Doing a quick check over herself the only thing that really hurt was her arm that she'd used to soften her landing everything else seem minor.

It happened so fast the roof came crashing down after the explosions. She lost Charlie in the cloud of dust and all the debris. She lost her phone too but she could hear it ringing somewhere in what used to be the hallway outside her room.

"Charlie!" She shouted again.

"I'm over here!" She cried.

"Charlie keep talking I'm going to follow your voice! Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

"No m-my leg is trapped under a beam I-I c-can't get it out"

"Just hold on" she continued to follow her voice.

"it hurts really bad...I-I think it's broken" she sobbed.

The fear in her intensified and it almost stopped her dead in her tracks. She never felt this much fear before and it literally made her throw up. The feeling just got stronger and stronger and she could feel the signs of a panic attack. Her chest tightened, her body shook and her vision began fade in and out. She couldn't breathe. She fell to her knees using her good arm to cushion her fall. It had never been this intense before...

"...Charlie!" She gasped crawling closer to the sound of her crying. This had to be her power. "I n-need you to t-try to control y-your powers" she struggled to say as she finally found her.

"I can't" Charlie shook her head, her tears leaving streaks from the dust that landed on her face "I'm scared and it h-hurts"

"You h-have to try" she pleaded "I-I can't help you, it's s-stopping me" she fell to her side clutching her heart next to Charlie. She couldn't focus. Her thoughts scrambling between breathing, Charlie, the pain, getting out, fear, why this had to happen and then her thoughts would restart all over again.

Smoke began to fill the hall quickly and with it came heat and flames.

"A-are we going to d-die?" Charlie muttered scared.

She shook her head "No i-it'll...b-be ok" she managed to choke out.

It was too much. Her body couldn't handle this.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	104. Chapter 104

OneWhoReadsTooMuch, E73NA **and** Always. V. G16

 **Thank** **you so much for following and reviewing! ^-^**

 **Sorry been awhile! I have been updating my other story! And honestly I'm a bit stuck on this one since I have no clue where I'm going with it!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Half of the school was on fire, Charles could heard their scared thoughts. Kurt had been popping in and out of the school each time with more students in his arms. Quinn had been using the smoke to snuff out some of the fires and using it to locate anymore students that may have been missed. Charles glanced around the schoolyard it seem like all the students made it out but not without suffering a couple injuries in the process.

"Where's Maya?" Quinn asked worried. Charles eyes widen when he saw that the pregnant woman was no where in sight. He looked towards the school he couldn't hear her thoughts. Did she not make it out?

"She's on the second floor down the left hall of her room" Quinn concentrated using the smoke in the school to track her quickly.

"Kurt hurry!" He shouted at him.

"On it!" Kurt poofed away before reappearing empty handed "I can't get to her...there is some sort of invisible shield around her and Charlie"

"A shield? Charlie is in there with her?" The professor tried to process the information had Charlie's power developed into something more?

"Yes the shield is protecting the both of them at the moment, nothing can get them trust me I tried" Kurt stated.

"That's a bit of good news but how long until it gives way" Quinn stated seriously.

"We need to stop the fire before we can go in to get them call Storm tell them the mission is off and have them head back—"

"Too late for that professor I think they already know" Jon pointed spotting the blackbird flying into view.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	105. Chapter 105

OneWhoReadsTooMuch, gossamermouse101, mated-to-a-yautja, i-dun-did-it, MindlessBrain, TinyCompanion, TReneeM, Subhera, Lorna Roxen, Maynnar Silvertin, HorridAtUsernames and Princessbastet20

 **Thank** **you so much for following and reviewing! ^-^**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as he landed the blackbird he searched the crowd finding his mate no where in sight.

"Where _is_ she!" He growled when he spotted Charles.

"Hank you need to calm down—"

"We can't get to her—" Quinn tried to explain. His eyes widen and he turned to face the school.

"She's still inside?! She should have been your first priority!" He snarled at them.

"The attack was unexpected we had to get the children out"

"For god sake's Charles she's pregnant with two unborn lives!" He roared.

"She's safe" he tried to calm him "Charlie is putting a shield around them"

"Charlie is in there too?" He grabbed a fist full of Kurt shirt and pulled him close inches away from his face " **Take. Me. To. Them. _NOW!"_** He snarled.

Kurt swallowed hard but nodded and did as told.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	106. Chapter 106

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The flames may have been subdued but his mate and cubs was still in danger. The shield that was around them was holding up for now but if it were to disappear the roof would follow with it.

"Charlie I need you to listen carefully when I tell you to stop the shield—"

"It not me!" She cut him off.

"What? Charles had said—" he paused when Charlie shook her head holding tighter to Maya's hand. He was hit by a wave of fear but he forced himself to shrugged it off. He knew it was Charlie.

"It's not me...Miss Maya passed out and it just sort of popped up"

"Maya?" He looked at his fallen mate. She wasn't a mutant though? Had she lied about that too? He placed his hand on the shield it was solid. He heard her groan.

"Maya wake up" he urged pounding on the barrier.

"...Blue?" She muttered when she saw him there. She felt so weak...drained. But Hank was here now, everything would be fine. Darkness flooded her vision and his voice faded until there was silence once more.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	107. Chapter 107

OneWhoReadsTooMuch, gossamermouse101, TReneeM **and** kimbo549

 **Thank you for reviewing and following! :D**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **AndEnjoy!**

* * *

As soon as she had said his name the barrier gave way. He rushed and put himself underneath using his strength to keep the ceiling from collapsing.

"Kurt get them out!" He growled at him.

Kurt grabbed Charlie's and Maya's hand and poofed away. Hank clenched his teeth and roared using his strength to throw the ceiling up enough to let him jumping out of the way before it fell completely.

"Charles" he spoke more calmly.

 _We have them they're safe_ Charles confirmed.

Hank let out a sigh and began to climb out the school. He made his way over to Maya as she laid in the grass unconscious. Charles had been helping Charlie reel in her powers seeing as it was affecting everyone else. After moments the large feeling of fear left and everyone seem much calmer.

He carefully gathered Maya in his arms and checked over her injuries. She began to stir.

"Charlie!" she whispered trying to get up.

"Don't move, she's fine except for the broken leg. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine—" she paused clenching her jaw in pain when she moved her arm "I've had worse" She offered sheepily.

He frowned at her with eyes narrowed, letting her know he was not in the mood for her jokes.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	108. Chapter 108

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Charlie had only suffered a fracture on her leg and with cast quickly placed she was ready to go with a pair of crutches.

Hank carefully studied her arm, more specifically, her elbow. It was swollen and it hurt like hell to move.

"It's not fractured" he stated.

"I don't like your tone I feel like there's a but in there" she squirmed in her seat trying to get her arm back without causing herself more pain.

"It's dislocated, I have to pop it back into place" he continued.

"Can't you just put it in a brace and let it heal?"

"It doesn't work like that—" he frowned at her.

"Because it won't heal properly I get it" she cut him off already knowing his speech that he's told her countless of time because she wanted an easy and pain free way out of her injuries "Do I get a count down or—"

"Three" he popped it back into place.

" _You ass!_ That fucking hurt!" She said through clenched teeth and tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry" he kissed her softly and began to wrap her arm in gauze "But I had to do it that way—" he froze when her tears became a full on sob "Maya are you alright? Does it hurt worse than before?" Had he pulled to hard?

She shook her head and buried her face in his chest. He carefully wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back to calm her.

"I was _scared_ " she finally whispered "I couldn't do anything Blue...I just _froze_ …stupid...panic attacks" she muttered into his chest.

Now he understood. Everything that happen today, had finally caught up with her. She need to vent and he let her. Offering comfort as he held her tighter to him until she fell asleep in his arms. He realized now wouldn't be a good time to talk to her about what happened in the school either.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	109. Chapter 109

OneWhoReadsTooMuch, DinahDeath, Dreamshady, vampgirliegirl, CrazyAboutLove, sportylaura, KaddieEliza, Aryen-Dono **and** NatRperez

 **Thank you for reviewing and following! :D**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _July 17th_

Luckily the school had been on summer break and most students were back with their families. Students that couldn't go back home would stay on the and bunk up with other students that room wasn't destroyed. The repairs were quick to fix in just under two weeks.

Maya moved into Hank's room permanently seeing as her room had been destroyed (not that either her or Hank minded seeing as she had been sleeping with him for awhile). But she decided it was best to give it to new coming students.

It had taken a few days for them to get back into regular routine but she had noticed something was bothering him. She wanted to ask him but if he wanted her to know he would have told her already. Though they promised no more secrets, Hank seem to think about it for a couple of days before he took her which she was fine with just as long as he _did_ tell her in the end. So instead she just hugged him for now (which was a bit awkward considering her arm was in a sling).

"What's this for?" He asked raising a brow curiously and returned her embrace.

"I don't know" she shrugged "To make you feel better I guess"

"Make me feel better? I wasn't aware I was ill" he teased.

"No but something's on your mind and it's distracting you...I just thought this would cheer you up a bit" she rolled her eyes letting him go. He grasped her good arm gently and pulled her back to him.

"You're right something has been on my mind and I just don't know how to tell you"

"Does it involve me?" She teased already knowing the answer.

His face turn sour "It always involves you" he muttered annoyed.

"Yeah I figured" she laughed "So do I get to know...or are you going to think about it for a few more days?"

"I think it's better if we discuss this with Charles" he sighed.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	110. Chapter 110

evalilly-pad, OneWhoReadsTooMuch, SavitarTheSurfingGod, AsterousShy, SandCastleQueen, Guest, Daniellexx, Magic is really to us, SupernovaWolf **and** AngelLove1728

 **Thank you for reviewing and following! :D**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"What's going on? You're both creeping me out" Maya finally broke the silence narrowing her eyes at them suspiciously.

Hank and the professor had yet to say a word. Almost as if they didn't know where to start or more afraid on how she would react to what they had to say.

"Maya how much do you know of the x-gene?" The professor asked.

"Um...I know it's what give people their mutations and abilities?"

"What else?" Charles pressed on.

"It can be passed down like any normal genetic gene?" She shrugged "Why? What does this have to do with anything?"

Hank grabbed her hand, his eyes softening as he began to speak "Maya something happened on the day the school was attacked more specifically something happened to you" he said carefully.

"I blacked out?" She snorted. Charles smiled softly at her humor.

"No, well, yes technically that did happen" he pinched the bridge of his nose trying to ignore the fact that she wasn't taking him seriously.

"Do you know how the x-gene is activated?" Charles mused helping the conversation go back on track.

"Not really, my grandpa when he was still alive used to tell me stories though"

"You're grandfather was a mutant?" Hank said surprised.

"Yeah he would always say that's how he "wooed" grandma" she chuckled. The memories of her grandparents bringing a smile to her face.

"What exactly did he tell you?"

"That he got them around the same time he went through puberty" she shrugged.

"That's one way but there are other ways" Charles nodded "They can also occur under extreme stress and even after a traumatic event. They can also be caused by being exposed to radiation" he explained.

"Why are you telling me this anyway?" Her face twisted in confusion.

"Maya when you passed out a shield was placed around you and Charlie"

"A shield?"

"Yes it protected you and Charlie if it wasn't for that shield all of you could have been seriously injured" Hank said softly.

"Wait are you saying what I think you're saying?" She shook her head in disbelief. They didn't seriously thing she had gain powers, did they? "That can't be possible it could have been Charlie" she argued.

"We had thought the same thing too but..." Charles drifted off.

"It wasn't Charlie, it was you" Hank stated.

"No" she shook her head "It can't be me—"

"Maya look at the facts, Charlie's fear was amplifying yours that and the situation you both were in was traumatic! It could easily have caused it to activate. Let's not forget that you just told us you grandfather was a mutant which means you also carry the gene—"

"No! I can't!" She cut Hank off sharply.

"There is nothing wrong with—" The professor tried to reason.

"Are you...ashamed?" Hank said incredulity.

"No! That's not it!" She snapped back "Let's say it was me and I did actually put that shield up wouldn't go down the moment I passed out?"

They stayed silent, processing her words. She did have a point. Usually when a mutant was rendered unconscious their powers stopped too until they became awake again.

"What is it suppose to fell like anyway?" She asked.

"Think of a rubber band and you slowly stretching it but inside your mind" The professor supplied.

"I didn't feel anything like that" she shook her head.

"What did you feel?" Hank asked.

"A lot of fear, my panic attack and drained" she scoffed.

"Drained?" Charles questioned.

"Like something was sucking my energy" she explained.

"How unusual" the professor hummed "Maya may I see your memories moments before you fell unconscious?"

"Uh...sure?" She said nervously gripping Hank's hand harder as she tried not to freak out as the memories replayed in her mind.

Hank noticing her beginning to hyperventilate pulled her close and bit down on his mark and purr loudly to calm her.

"I don't believe it" Charles eyes widen in shock. He saw everything he needed to see. They had been wrong, Maya had not put up the shield.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	111. Chapter 111

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The professors shock and silence was making her worry.

"Professor?" Maya question worried as he continued to stared at her in disbelief.

"I've heard rumors but I've never actually thought it was possible" Charles muttered still amazed.

"What was possible?" Hank eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Mutants activating themselves in the womb and being _able_ to use their powers!"

"Are you saying-" Hank's eyes widen as Charles nodded to confirm his thoughts.

"But it would make sense, they sensed her fear since they're connected to her...and Charlie's power helped power it, that's why Maya felt drained-"

"They were using her energy to help keep the shield up" Hank concluded.

"Ok I'm lost what secret language are you two speaking?" Maya tilted her head confused.

"Our children, they kept you and Charlie safe" Hank whispered.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	112. Chapter 112

OneWhoReadsTooMuch, Atlantean-Child, J.M.B 12345, edward'me, morgandorfer1, Devi-Angel17, G26, kanae1865, Keys25, Jade Hazel Kurtson, crimsonbloodmoon1 **and** FluentInBullshit

 **Thank you for reviewing and following! :D**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After the talk with he professor Maya had wanted to take a walk around the school. They walked side by side while holding hands. The news about her babies was definitely a surprise but it really wouldn't change how she felt about them. She would love them no matter what.

"This is insane! Amazing but insane!" Maya stated rubbing her stomach and her eyes narrowed at it "You're going to be two little trouble makers aren't you!" she said suspiciously and received a kick.

"We just find out our children have and can use their powers and you're worried about them being trouble makers?" Hank raised a brow.

"Yes and your going to be the strict parent" she nodded.

"Me?"

"Well it can't be me" she shook her head "I'm the fun one" she teased.

"Is that what you call it?" he hummed amused.

"Shut up" she laughed pushing him lightly. Her walking slowed and Hank turned to look at her.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm sorry about earlier by the way" he tilted his head in confusion at her words "When I sort of freaked out when you told me I could possibly have powers" she explained "I don't want you to think that I would have be ashamed of being a mutant..." she trailed off.

"Then why did you reacted that way?" He asked softly.

She bite her lip battling with herself "I don't know if I should tell you...I'm not really proud of what I did since it has caused me so many problems now" she admitted quietly.

 _Now_ that had caught his attention.

"But we did promise no more secrets...I don't even know where to even start" she smiled weakly.

"You don't have to tell me if you're not ready to share that part of your life yet" he said softly.

"It's not that" she swallowed hard "I just don't want you to get mad"

"I won't get mad, I have no right it was in the past" he shook his head.

"I'm the reason I have panic attacks" she stated.

"What?" He

"Remember when I told you my father left my mom when I was three?"

He nodded for her to continue.

"There was a reason for it, I don't remember much but my mother was a mutant and she didn't like it she always kept her powers hidden but she slipped up one day and my father saw it. He didn't like."

"So he left" Hank concluded.

"Right" she confirmed "My mother's power activated a year after she was born so when she noticed that mine was not activating and she became kind of resentful I guess...she wanted to be normal and instead she was stuck as a mutant while I lived the life she wanted so she left because she couldn't stand it anymore" she sighed.

"You don't know that for certain, you don't know if that's how she really felt about you" he tried to comfort.

"It was, my grandmother told me after I got tired of hearing her stories of my mom going on some 'adventure' I told her to stop lying and to tell me the truth and so she did"

"How old were you?"

"I think I was 7" she said thoughtfully "Anyway at the time there was a part of me that just wanted my mother to come back so we could be a happy family but..."

"It's normal that you would feel that way, every child wants the love of their parents" he embraced her.

"I did stupid things though" she whispered burying her face in his chest "At the time there was a kid in my class he almost got hit by a car after school but his mutation activated and he was able to levitate away from harm, I got the idea from him and I put myself in dangerous situations hoping my power would activate and...and my mother would come back"

"But it didn't work, instead I slowly began to start having panic attacks at first they weren't that bad and I could just brush it off as fear but years later my grandfather died and something just triggered it full force my grandma noticed it and was quick to take me to the hospital..."

"Stressful events and major life transition can sometimes cause them...your grandfather's death must have been the final pushing point, causing it to become a disorder" he muttered.

"That's what the doctor back then said too" she sighed "Now do you understand why I reacted that way. I can't have powers...I'm just plain and normal"

"My dear you are the farthest thing from normal" Hank teased nuzzling her neck bringing a smile to her face.

"So you're not mad?"

He shook his head "I'd be a hypocrite considering I tried to make myself normal when I was younger"

"Oh right! You're mom did mention that! Kind of ironic don't you think? Me trying to be a mutant and you trying to be normal...well you know what they say opposites attract" she shrugged with a grin.

"Indeed" he agreed pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	113. Chapter 113

ZabuzasGirl, scmumsy, OneWhoReadsTooMuch, golden-priestess, 123kittycat1000, Mr. Kittles3 **and** ms. bea

 **Thank you for reviewing and following! :D**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _July 28_

Being couped up in one place was starting to take its toll. She wanted to go into the city even to a close by shopping center. Hell she would even be happy just going to a gas station!

"Come on Blue! Can't we go to the city? I really need to get a change in scenery" She pleaded looking up at him.

He really didn't want to go into the city in fear of something happening to her again but he realized he couldn't really keep her here locked up for the rest of her life. Beside he had plans to move out pretty soon he had already found a place somewhere close to the school yet far from the city. Somewhere where they could raise their cubs safely.

"Where exactly did you want to go?" He sighed in defeat and she smiled up at him a light blush on her face.

"Well, we haven't exactly gone shopping for supplies" she hinted. They really haven't. With everything going on this was the first time in several weeks they had time to go and look for stuff for their children.

"Alright" his eyes soften and he smiled.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	114. Chapter 114

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

She was growing annoyed with him now everything she pointed at he shook his head no.

"What's the point of bringing me here if you're not going to let me buy anything!" She huffed.

"I thought you would be looking at the clothing rather than the furniture" he admitted.

"You do know they need to sleep in a bed right and they'll need some we can store their clothes and toys" she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm fully aware my love"

"Don't call me that! I'm trying to be mad at you and I can't do that when you call me that!"

Hank grinned pulling her close " _Love_ , you're being unreasonable perhaps we should get something to eat? And then come back when you're less...irritable"

"You ass I am not cranky!" She paused think over his words "...Fine let's grab something to eat" she pouted and Hank chuckled "This doesn't mean you won McCoy!" She grumbled.

"Of course not, we shall continue right where we left off in the conversation when we return" he humored.

Her eyes narrowed at him "You're being sarcastic aren't you?"

He laughed.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	115. Chapter 115

ThePerfectLostGirl87, Guest, OneWhoReadsTooMuch, Crazydawg19, Princesslostsoul, curlybunny900, ShezzaBoo0233, shapeshifterlover **and** FluentInBullshit

 **Thank you for reviewing and following! :D**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!** **  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hank sighed as they drove back to the school. Shopping had not ended well.

"Maya"

"Don't talk to me, I'm mad at you" she turned away from him to face out the window before she shift and turn to him again angryily "You didn't let me pick anything! What the fuck McCoy!"

"I—"

"What was the point in taking me! All I got from that trip was swollen feet and back pain!" She continued to rant. That wasn't entirely true. She did buy some baby clothes and a few other things but she really wanted to look at furniture to get a clear picture. What it would feel like as she stood over the crib and pictured her children in them.

He drove past the school and she took notice.

"You passed the school" she muttered.

"I know" he said as he continued to drive.

"Where we going?"

"It was suppose to be a surprise but you really aren't giving me a choice" he gave her a smirk.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see, just be patient" he grasped her hand in his. She huffed but let him continue holding her hand.

A few more minutes and he turned at a small narrow road. Large trees on each side of the road, creating a tunnel like entrance. The once the trees ended a wide yard could be seen and in the middle of it was a average sized home.

Her face twisted in confusion as she stared at the home and then turned to look at him.

"Are we meeting somebody?" Her anger now long forgotten.

"Not exactly" he chuckled turning off the engine of the car and got out. He went to her side and helped her out the car and they both walked the steps on the small porch.

He pulled out his keys and inserted into the door opening it. Her eyes widen in realization.

"Is this you're home? I didn't know you lived close to the school" she said surprised.

He shook his head "Our home"

"W-what?"

"It's _our_ home" he clarified and took her hand pulling her into the house.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	116. Chapter 116

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!** **  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Y-you're being serious" she stuttered when she looked him in the eyes. He was being honest.

"Of course" he pulled her to him "Why would I joke about something like this" he tilted her chin up.

"Why do you always do that shit!"

"I don't understand" he frowned.

"You always piss me off and then you do something like this" she cried burying her face in his chest.

"I don't quite...follow?"

"You get me angry and then you do something sweet! You make me look like an ass!...You ass!" She cried pulling away from him and smacked his chest and he laughed.

"I was planning to make it a surprise but you're being quite—"

"Impatient?" She sobbed and chuckled at the same time.

"I was going to say _insistent_ " he teased placing a hand on her mid-back and began to give her a tour of the place.

It had four bedrooms, two bathroom, a living room, dining room and a large kitchen. The 2/3rds of the garage had been sealed with a wall and it had a door. It had been transformed into an office for Hank. While the rest of the garage was left alone for the washer and dryer. The cars would be left outside since there wasn't any real need to keep them inside.

"It's perfect Blue" she leaned up and kissed him gently "But you should have told me I could have helped pay for it too—"

"I have more money than I know what to do with, it's fine" he smiled down at her.

"If you say so, but I'm helping you buy the furniture" she stated firmly leaving no room for him to argue.

The home was still bare and needed a lot before it they could actually moved in.

"Yes dear" he chuckled.

Her face brightened "You said there were four rooms, but you only shown me three so far? Where's the other one?"

"I'll show you" he lead her down the hall to a door that had been closed. She had already seen that door. He said it was only closet, seeing her confusion, he grinned "I lied" he stated opening the door and showing her the room.

"You jerk" She began to cried again.

It was a nursery. Fully furnished too. Twin cribs pushed up against opposite walls and a changing table in front of the window. There was a rocking chair and end table by the corner. The whole room was white with hints of light grey. Neutral colors. That's what she had been telling him how she wanted to decorate. He had listened.

Arms wrapped from behind her and she felt Hank nuzzle her neck "...Do you like it?" Hank muttered against her skin. She turned in his arms and kissed him again, longer this time, showing just how thankful she was for everything he's done.

"I love it" she finally whispered.

"Good" he purred.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	117. Chapter 117

OneWhoReadsTooMuch, FluentInBullshit, Vahditar **and** Cazywog

 **Thank you for reviewing and following! :D**

 **To** FluentInBullshit **I don't mind mentioning your name. I actually like it to tell you the truth lol. Any the babies will be born soon. Maybe in the next few chapters?**

 **And to** OneWhoReadsTooMuch **here is the baby shower!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!** **  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Surprise!"

To say she was surprised was an understatement and her hormones on overdrive were not helping either since she broke down crying...again.

"Damn it you guys!" Maya smiled and motioned her students to give her a group hug. Which they did while laughing softly at her reaction.

When she and Hank arrived back at the school Charlie had quickly found her and began to tug her towards the lounge. As soon as she entered the room she found her students and friends shouting surprise. The room was decorated in blue and pink baby decorations with a banner that read 'CONGRATS ON THE TWINS'.

They had thrown her a baby shower.

"Blue did you know about this?" Maya turned to Hank. But judging by his expression he was equally as surprised as her.

"I assure you, I wasn't aware of this either" he smiled at her.

"Do you like it Miss Maya?" Charlie grinned up at her.

"I love it, you guys are the best" she wiped her tears away "But you didn't have to do this"

"We wanted to" One of her students stated.

"Yeah you do so much for us" Charlie nodded agreeing with them.

"Stop you're going to make me cry again" Maya said trying to get a hold of her emotions with a smile on her face, making everyone laugh.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	118. Chapter 118

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!** **  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _August 20_

It had been a month since the baby shower and a few days since they had officially moved into their home. Maya had gone on maternal leave, seeing it was becoming hard for her to move around and she would tire easily too.

It was late at night and she could not sleep hank of course had taken noticed and pulled her close to him hoping it would stopped her tossing and turning.

" _No_ " she groaned pushing him away "It's too hot!"

"Then stop moving" he grumbled half asleep and let her go.

"I can't" she whimpered sitting up from the bed. He followed her movement.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"No I am not alright! My boobs hurt! My back is killing me and they won't stop kicking! And I just want to sleep!" She said frustrated "Next time you knock me up it better be only one!" She warned him.

"Next time?" He raised a brow at her.

"Shut up you know what I meant" she blushed.

"Do I?" He teased making her to lay back down on her side while he applied pressure on her lower back. She moaned in relief.

"Lower..." she muttered in content as he continued to massage the area. He began to purr loud and deep in his chest. She liked the sound. It always calmed her and it seemed to calm the babies too, as their kicking lessened.

He waited another twenty minutes give or take before her breathing slowed and became even. Letting him know she had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	119. Chapter 119

Vahditar, OneWhoReadsTooMuch **and** FluentInBullshit

 **Thank you for reviewing! :D**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _August 29_

She had been making dinner when she heard the door bell ring. She paused in her cooking to go answer the door. It couldn't have been Hank since he left awhile ago to go pick up a friend at the airport.

When she opened the door she came face to face with Logan. She sighed and waved for him to enter the home, knowing Hank, he had probably sent Logan to keep an eye on her. At this point she didn't argue with it since so much had happened.

"You look ready to pop" he smirked as he came in.

"I feel like it too" she grimaced shutting the door, making him snort.

"Hank coming back soon?"

"He just left about 15 minutes ago, but of course you _knew_ that, why else would you be here?" she stated boredly.

"What I can't visit a friend?"

"Friends? Is that what we are?" She snorted and continued to cook. Logan rummaged through her fridge and pulled out a beer before sitting at the table. They only kept beer because Logan brought them over the last time he "babysat" her.

"Where'd Hank go anyway?"

"To the airport" she shrugged "Said he was going to pick up a friend who'd be staying with us for awhile"

"Hmm that mean you made extra food for one more person?" He eyed the pot as she stirred it.

"If by extra you mean me, Blue and his friend then, yes I did make extra" she smirked at him.

"Will there be enough for one more?"

"Maybe...maybe not, it really depends"

He narrowed his eyes at her "On what?"

"If you ask politely"

She was messing with him. She knew he would be coming over and whenever he did she made sure to make extra since he always stayed for dinner. She made enough that everyone could eat seconds if they wanted to.

But she wanted to see him suffer.

His fists clenched "Can I stay over for dinner?"

"I don't know, can you?" She teased.

His jaw clenched "May I?"

"Will you look at that we can teach an _old_ dog new tricks" She laughed.

" _Old_? I ain't old" His face twisted in a sneer "You're lucky your cooking is good sweetheart" he muttered and finished the rest of his beer.

"And you're lucky I'm pregnant or else I would kick your ass for that comment"

He smirked "It was a compliment"

"Didn't sound like it"

"I'll be outside, you're giving me a headache" he shook his head slightly amused and went outside to smoke a cigarette .

"Yeah you better run!" She shouted at him.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	120. Chapter 120

**I don't know if you guys read the comics but in X-Men: The End, Hank is married to Cecilia Reyes and they even have three kids. But that's not what happens in my story obviously, so what's the point of bringing this up? Well...I can't tell you without giving too much away. Well I probably already did with that small spoiler...oh well.**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 ** **Enjoy!****

* * *

He had only been gone an hour give or take and when he came back home he saw Logan leaning against the porch rail.

"Is that Logan?" Cecilia said surprise.

"Yes, I would have thought he'd be inside keeping her some company" he frowned getting out of the car and helped Cecilia carry her bags up the porch.

"What are you doing outside?" Hank grunted. Logan raised his hands in surrender.

"She kicked me out, said I needed to air out"

Hank sniffed the air and rolled his eyes. The stench of cigarette stuck around Logan like a blanket.

"She? Who else is staying here?" Her answer went unanswered as Logan greeted her.

"Cecilia is that you? Been a long time" Logan said and then leaned over to Hank and whispering in his ear "You didn't tell either of them, did you?"

Hank's body stiffen at his words and it was the only answer Logan needed.

"Hello Logan" Cecilia smiled at him.

Logan grabbed a luggage while Hank grabbed the other and they all went inside.

"Damn it Logan! I told you to stay outside until the smell was gone!" Maya's yelled coming out the kitchen with a spatula in hand. She flushed when she saw that he wasn't alone.

"Relax will you! I'm leaving already!" He huffed and her face turned confused.

"I thought you were staying for dinner?"

"I changed my mind, i'll just take mine to-go" he walked past her to look for something to put his food in.

"Um...hi! I'm Maya, Maya Dominguez, sorry you had to see all that!" She smiled extend her hand sheepily at the newcomer.

"I'm Cecilia Reyes" the woman shook her hand with a chuckle "I'm assuming you must be the one I'm helping in delivering the baby"

"Nah, I'm just fat" Maya waved her off with a grin. Cecilia's eyes widen the way she had said it, it was so casual that she didn't know if she was joking or not. Hank resisted the urge to smack his forehead at his mate's claim while Logan's laugh could be heard from the kitchen.

"She's has a strange sense of humor" Hank explained with a shake of his head.

"I'm off" Logan appeared again this time with a tuber-ware in one hand and an unopened beer in the other.

"You better bring that back you asshole! That's the six container you've taken! And I'm running out of things to put leftovers in!" Maya threatened waving the spatula around in threatening manner. Cecilia's smiled in amusement.

"Good luck Hank" Logan called out as he left the home.

Hank sighed.

This was going to be an interesting dinner.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	121. Chapter 121

OneWhoReadsTooMuch, FluentInBullshit, Jessiebaby96, outlawwoman, valerie678, rosebaby123, TooLazyToLogIn **and** Danny Almeida

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story! :D**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

When Logan had whispered to him in his ear about not telling them wasn't completely true. He had told Cecilia the truth about Maya, what he just didn't tell her was that they had been living together. As for Maya...well he wasn't quite sure how she would react so he put it off in telling her and now he realized that may have been a big mistake.

"So how do you know Hank?" Maya smiled casually as she severed a plate for each one of them.

"You mean he didn't tell you?" Cecilia raised a eyebrow.

Hank sighed. "Cecilia and I go way back" he admitted.

"Meaning?" Maya said as she took a bite of her food.

"We use to date" he explained.

"...Oh" Maya set her fork down "I'm not going to lie...this is a bit awkward for me now"

"It was a long time ago, I promise there is nothing between us" Cecilia tried to assure her.

"Can you excuse me for a bit? I have to use the bathroom. Ever since I became pregnant I swear my bladder shrunk and became the size of a peanut—"

Oh no she's rambling. Hank thought to himself. She rambled when she was upset.

"Maya" he stood up.

"I'll be right back" she hurried off as fast as she could to the bathroom.

"Maybe I should talk to her and explain everything"

"What do I do?" he answered hopelessly.

Cecilia shook her head "You're still clueless when it comes to women Hank" She chuckled low "Let me talk to her"

"But—"

"Trust me, she's might not have said it but she doesn't want to hear anything you have to say" She patted his shoulder and left to talk to Maya "Why don't you go to the store and buy some desert or something as an apology" she offered.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	122. Chapter 122

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She didn't want to open the door.

"Maya?"

"I'm busy"

"We both know you're not, come out we need to talk"

"No"

Cecilia sighed "It's really not what you think Maya"

The door opened "Not what I think?" She glared at her "So my boyfriend didn't call his ex without telling me that she was going to be helping out when I go into labor?"

"Okay maybe it is but he had a good reason" Cecilia tried to reason.

"He still should have told me! God he's so stupid!" Maya yelled.

"I agree" she hummed in humor.

Maya sighed "I'm sorry I shouldn't be taking this out on you you probably didn't have a clue either"

"I thought he told you and you were ok with it"

"How can I be okay with this? No offense, but out of all the people he knows why you?"

"None taken, he probably chose me because he's known me the longest and trust me, I promise Maya nothing is going on between me and him"

"I know...it just—" her mind still couldn't believe this was Hank's ex-girlfriend. Why would he leave her? She was pretty and a smart for heavens sake she was a doctor like him too! They seem perfect for each other. What if he still had feelings for her? "Why did he break up with you?" She asked softly.

Cecilia chuckled softly but it seemed sad "It was actually me that broke up with him"

"Why?" She blurted out.

"Work" Cecilia admitted "I was too busy on my work and I thought a relationship was too distracting and got in the way of my research so I end it" she shrugged.

"Do you regret it?" Maya asked softly.

"Everyday, but, I have no one to blame but myself. You have nothing to worry about Hank is just a friend" she assured her patted her shoulder "Promise you'll take good care of that idiot" she smirked glancing at the door way.

Maya turned to see Hank standing there not knowing what to do.

"Maya" he muttered.

"You're stupid!" She glared at him. Cecilia left down stairs to leave them to talk.

Hank sighed "I know"

"Jerk"

"I know"

"You could have just told me!"

"I'm sorry"

"Do you still have feelings for her" she whispered half afraid he may answer yes.

He quickly shook his head and gathered her in his arms "No I swear I only love you and our children" he pleaded to her "Maya I only asked her because the doctors at the hospital seem bias against us"

That was true. It seem every time they switched her doctor they seem to not like the idea of her being with a mutant and carrying his children.

"She was the only female doctor I knew well enough and trusted" he continued. She knew he didn't do well with males unless he knew them for a really long time like Logan and Charles.

"I still wished you told me! We seriously need to work on your communication" she glared at him.

"I know"

* * *

 **Please review!**


	123. Chapter 123

OneWhoReadsTooMuch, sandradee27, AomeAzakura, BlackVeilBridesLoverX3 **and** vic2k

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story! :D**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _September 11_

Over the week Cecilia and Maya had gotten along well. Cecilia would check up on her as she was coming closer to her due date. But when Hank was home she would go to the school to work in the lab on her research or go to the store to buy supplies. Like now for instant she left, in the meantime they fought over names

They sat on the bed together. Him resting against the head board while she sat between his legs and leaned against him as he felt her stomach for kicks.

" _Eww_ those are ugly names!"

"I beg your pardon but Edgar and Thaddeus are respectable and elegant male names"

"We are not calling our son by either of those names! There old and outdated Blue!"

"And what did you have in mind then?"

"August" she stated fondly.

"We are not naming our child after a month in the year" he said in distaste.

"Why not? It a cute name"

"I suppose you want to name our daughter after one too then? Perhaps April? June? Or maybe May?" He raised a brow.

"You ass!" She laughed and smacked him lightly on his arm "Fine August is off the name list but so is Edgar and Thaddeus" she sighed.

"Don't forget April, June and May" he chuckled as he nuzzled her and she laughed.

Her eyes soften as she rubbed her stomach "What about William and Gwendolyn? Is that elegant enough for you?" She teased.

Hank paused in thought. He liked those names.

"William and Gwendolyn McCoy" he purred satisfied.

"Maybe I want them to have my last name?" She challenged playfully.

He scoffed "Hardly logical considering you will be having my surname too" he grunted nuzzling her more. She had learned he was actually scenting her whenever he did this and just let him be.

"What do you mean—" she was about to snap at him when she paused and processed his words. Did he just...propose? "Did you just say what I think you said?" She pulled away from him to face him.

He mentally cursed himself for exposing himself. He was planning to wait a bit longer before her asked her.

"Only if you want to" he said softly brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

She swallowed hard "Say it"

He shifted around her to get off the bed and left the room briefly. When he returned he got down on one knee in front of her as she sat at the edge of the bed. He pulled out a small box and her face flushed.

Holy shit this was really happening.

He opened the small box showing her a simple but beautiful silver ring "Will you make me the happiest man alive by becoming my world...my wife" his voice was full with love and all she could do was nod. As he grinned and placed the ring on her finger.

Her chest tighten and her breathing quickened.

"Breath" he said calmly noticing that she was beginning to have an episode.

"M-my panic a-attacks have s-shit timing" she tried to joke.

"Just breath" he purred in comfort as he held her until it passed.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **Also to people who are actually named Edgar, Thaddeus, August, May, April or June I mean no offense. It just how this chapter came out. I actually like those names hence why I used them.**


	124. Chapter 124

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _September 13_

"You again?"

"Is that anyway to greet someone who brought your containers?" Logan smirked as he held up a bag full of all the tupper ware he had taken and never returned until now. She glared at him./div  
"Logan it's so nice to see you, please come in" she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"Like wise sweetheart" he smirked. Before he could open the screen door she locked it.

"Did you smoke?"

He scowled "I haven't smoked in three hours! I'm clean!"

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion but she left him in and he handed her the bag.

"You'll want to wash those, I only rinsed out the food" Logan sat at the table with Hank as he read the news paper. Maya sighed and loaded them into the dishwasher.

"Logan" Hank greeted.

"Han—"

They had both paused in mid greeting when Maya's scent took a drastically change followed by glass shattering and her groaning.

"Maya!" Hank immediately went to her side helping her move away from the broken glass as she clutched her stomach with a pained expression.

"Blue! It's time" she gasped holding on to him.

"Are you sure?" Logan eyebrows raised in surprised as if to answer his question her water broke.

"Pretty sure" she glare at Logan.

"Logan go to the school as fast as you can! Have Cecilia prep the lab for her" Hank shouted at him.

"Right" Logan nodded and took off running while Hank helped her into the car.

* * *

 **Please review! That's right people! The babies are finally on their way!**


	125. Chapter 125

ImaBiteChu, atwells, Smile-Evily, OneWhoReadsTooMuch, Rosmund Chadwick, Winchester-or-Whitlock, BlueMetalXavier, Guest, cloudyazurephoenix, blue-eyed-girl97, stephanieblack, ca186229, fantasyqueen98, Artemis629, MakaylaDevine, otakuseikatsutamashi, scmumsy, sherlocksbluebox **and** animexchick

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story! :D**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The pain was intense and horrible. She had already been in labor for 6 hours and she had yet to become fully dilated. She cried as another contraction hit her and she squeezed Hank's hand all while glaring at him. He didn't seem fazed by it though and just told her to breath deep and calmly.

"Easy for you to say! You're not doing shit!" She snapped at him.

"Her heart rate is too high" Cecilia noted.

"I've never done this before I'm nervous and in pain!" Maya said as her breathing came out in quick and shallow puffs.

"We need to give you the epidural injection—"

"No!" She yelped shaking her head. She was not doing that. Anything but that.

"We don't have a choice Maya we can't risk you having an episode during labor" he said softly. She cried because she knew he was right "It will help lessen the pain and keep your mind off it"

"I know...I can't"

"You can, you have to" Hank's eyes soften.

"No I mean I...I don't think I can anymore" she shook her head. The pain was the least of her problems now. Her body was on auto and she had this _need_ to _push_.

"She's right Hank it's too late now she's fully dilated" Cecilia confirmed.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	126. Chapter 126

**I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

She had cursed at Hank and swore to never get pregnant again. But when she heard the cries of her babies and laid eyes on them she took everything she said back. All that pain and labor had been so worth it. She would do it again maybe not now. But a _few_ years down.

He handed her a blue bundle of blankets while he carried a pink one.

"He's like a mini you!" She cooed as she nuzzled him. William had turned out getting all of Hank's features, blue fur and all. She wasn't sure of his eyes they were closed as he slept. "I want to see Gwen too" she plead looking up at him. Hank smiled and tilted his arms to show her their daughter. Gwendolyn looked normal for the most part except for the blue tuff of hair on her head.

"They're beautiful" she croaked out tiredly extending her arm to lightly caress Gwen's cheek.

"Just like their mother" Hank purred placing a kiss on top of her head.

"Thank you"

He was taken back "What for my dear?"

"Everything" she whispered and looked up at him tears in her eyes. The emotions running through them hit him hard. He realized she wasn't just talking about helping her give labor. It was more than that, it was everything they had been through "...I love you" she smiled up at him. She really did. Even though they had a rough start, he had been there for her whether she want it or not.

"It is I who should be thanking you" he hummed "You've put up with me and Beast, given me a family I didn't think was possible and—"

She snort "Shut up Hank" and pulled him down for a kiss.

* * *

 **Please review!**

 **P.S. I don't know if I should tell you this since it would probably make you hate me but this story is coming to an end. I probably have one or two more chapters to go. Will there be a sequel? No. Sorry it's the end for this story...well until the next chapter...you get what I mean right?**

 **Anywho I do have another story I will be think of writing BUT I will not be posting it anytime soon because I want to finish my TMNT story.**


	127. Epilogue

Alphyna darkshade, 14, CandyMe21, AsterousShy, animexchick, OneWhoReadsTooMuch, Guest, **and** guest

 **Thank you for reviewing and following this story! :D**

 **For this chapter the year mentioned is how old William and Gwendolyn are at the time in the story!**

 **I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. But I do own my OCs!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _3 years old_

Even though Hank had proposed to her they had waited two year to actually get married. After the labor they had been to busy taking care of the kids to even thing about it.

They had tried to keep it small but it ended up being a big wedding. Family, friends and students were invited and it was held at the mansion.

Logan had been Hank's best man while Quinn had been Maya's maid of honor.

William and Gwendolyn had been the ring bear and flower girl but seeing as they were three years old they had gotten pretty distracted much to everyone's amusement. Gwen had walked a quarter down the aisle, throwing flower petals to the floor but stop when she saw Hank. Dropping the small basket with petals and running to him shouting 'Daddy' with a smile on her face. Hank smiled and bent to pick her up and the audience laughed. William who was following close behind Gwen had set the pillow carrying the rings down and began picking each petal up, stuffing them down his shirt. Logan ran down the aisle, picked him up and the pillow with the rings.

"What are you doing kid" he chuckled.

"Pretty smell Uncle Wolfie" Will shoved a handful of rose petals to Logan's nose. Logan blushed slightly embarrassed at the name and went back to stand next to Hank with Will in his arms.

Professor Charles had walked Maya down the aisle and given her away to Hank but not before she leaned down and gave him a hug and thanking him. If it wasn't for him she would have never met Hank.

* * *

 _4 years old_

Maya had been sleeping peacefully when she felt little hands clutching on to her. She half opened her eyes and stared at the small blue furry form that buried itself deeper into her side. She looked over to Hank finding that he also was dealing with the same problem.

"Will? Gwen? What are you doing out of bed?" She asked half asleep.

"It's 2 in the morning cubs" Hank grunted as Gwen settled herself next to him.

"The sky is mad" Will whispered peering out from the sheets, his green eyes looking frightened.

"The sky is wha-" Maya was cut off as a flash of lightening lite the room for a second followed by loud thunder. Will quickly hid underneath the blankets and clung on to her for dear life. "It's just a thunderstorm, nothing to be afraid of" she brushed his hair back with her fingers in comfort.

"Yeah it's just a thunderstorm" Gwen twisted in Hank's hold to look at Will.

"You were scared too!" He glared.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too! If you're not scared why did you follow me then" Will snapped.

"I just came to check on mommy and daddy and make sure they weren't scared" Gwen stuck her tongue out him.

"Is that so?" Hank chuckled "Well as you can see your mother and I are fine, why don't you run along to bed now and get some sleep"

Gwen face flinched and shook her head her amber eyes widening in fear "No I want to stay here"

"Why?" Hank pressed on.

"Because I'm scared" Gwen finally admitted.

"I knew it!"

"Will, it's not nice to gloat" Maya lectured.

"Daddy what's thunder?" Gwen asked softly.

"It's a sound caused by lightening"

"Then what's lightening?" Will asked suddenly interest. The conversation keeping them distracted from the storm.

"Lightning is a sudden electrostatic discharge that occurs during a thunderstorm" Hank muttered closing his eyes and began purring.

"What does that mean?" Gwen yawned followed by Will. The purr always seem to put them to sleep but it seem they were fighting against it. Maya laughed softly as they continued to ask Hank questions until they fell asleep mid question.

* * *

 _5 years old_

"Mommy let's go! We can't be late!" Her daughter whined. Maya bent down to pick her up and sighed.

"We have plenty of time" she assured her.

"I don't want to go!" her son pouted sitting on her foot, arms and legs wrapped tightly around her leg.

"We have to, daddy's in it" Maya

"Daddy is always in it!" He cried. Though Will looked like Hank he definitely got her personality, while Gwen was the opposite and took after Hank's persona.

"Daddy's says that's going to be us one day! You better get use to it" Gwen wagged her finger.

"I don't care! It's boring! Mommy I don't want to go!" He sniffed hold back tears and buried his face in her leg. She smiled softly.

She couldn't blame him. Graduations _were_ boring but it was mandatory for her to attend since she was a teacher. But Hank had to show up earlier since he was one of the main professors that taught the senior classes and it required him to do a speech every year.

"Tell you what you can take a nap while we're there and we'll go for ice cream afterwards, okay?"

"But we always get ice cream afterwards" her daughter whispered to her. Maya smirked and place a finger over her lips to keep her silent.

"Okay" Will muttered in defeat.

* * *

 _8 years old_

"Dad we're going to be late!" Will said pushing Hank to go faster.

"I thought you hated graduations" Gwen smirked.

"This ones different and you know it!" Will rolled his eyes at her.

"He's right this one is different than the others and we don't want to be late" Hank smiled at his children as they ran to the car.

After years of taking online classes and night courses Maya finally gotten her bachelors degree in teaching and was graduating. Hank had been surprised and extremely proud of his wife when she told him the news.

* * *

 _9_ years old

They had gone to Hank's parents for the week. The kids loved spending time with their grandparents. Norton and Edna spoiled them to no end. They had been throwing a football back and forth between the four of them. While Maya and and Hank watched from the porch swing.

"That's cheating!" Will yelled as Gwen made a shield around the football, stopping it in mid-air and redirecting to herself. She stuck her tongue out at him and tossed the ball towars her grandmother. Will ran on all fours and jumped in the air catching it before it even reached.

"Thats cheating too!" Gwen crossed her arms.

"Kids play fair" Maya shouted to them from Hank's lap. Hank nuzzled her neck and she leaned into him.

"What do you think about having another?" Hank asked softly. She smelled good.

"I think it's a little bit late for thinking" Maya teased.

His eyes widen at her words "You mean—"

"7 weeks in" she admitted with a grinned he returned her grin with one of his own. Now he understood why she smelled more appealing than usual.

* * *

 _11 years old_

"Will! You were suppose to be watching her!" Gwen yelled. As she saw the kitchen a mess. Pot and pans littered all over the floor. The fridge was open and a gallon of milk was spilled on the floor. Emma was laughing happily as she splashed her hands on the puddle of milk. Her dark hair soaked with milk and green eyes twinkling with happiness.

"I just went to the bathroom for a few minutes!"

"What going on in here?" Hank frowned coming in from his office in the garage. He took one look at the kitchen and sighed. "Let's get this cleaned up before your mother gets home"

"You're not mad?" Will tilted his head.

Hank shook his head "No use crying over spilt milk, now if you burned down the kitchen that would have been a different reaction I assure you"

"What the hell happened in here!"

They all froze in fear at Maya's yell.

"Mama!" Emma giggling and begging her mother to pick her up.

* * *

 _12 years old_

He had picked up on the faint scent. It was familiar.

"You're pregnant" he stated.

Maya snorted "Haha very funny Blue"

"We're having another baby sister!" Gwen said excited.

"No! There's too many girls! Can't this one be a boy?" Will whined.

"He's joking Will I'm not pregnant" Maya assured him. "And even if I was pregnant I can't really chose the gender" she chuckled.

"I'm being one hundred percent serious" he pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her.

"You're serious?!" Maya's eyes widen at the news.

"Where do babies come from?" Emma tugged on her parents pant legs, her eyes wide with wonder.

* * *

 _16 years old_

Hank growled and bared his teeth in anger.

"I'll kill him!" He snarled as he stormed to leave the house only for Maya to block his way.

"You can't kill him Blue, just like when Will got his heart broken and you stopped me from hunting the girl down, you have to do the same thing too" she glare at him.

"But—"

"But nothing we all went through it...you, me, Will and now Gwen. It part of life and we have to learn to over come it"

Hank clenched his jaw hard as he fought with himself to not track down the boy who broke his little girl's heart.

"I'll go talk to her, you make sure Emma finishes her homework and give Jacob his bath" she said leaving no room for him to argue. Hank sighed and went to the dining room where Emma was at the table finishing the last of her homework and Jacob sat next to her, painting in his coloring book a large smile on his face. His blue hair had paint and his normally tan skin was also painted.

"I'm a rainbow daddy" Jacob laughed his green eyes lite up happily. Hank smiled but turned to Emma.

"Promising you won't have any boyfriends"

"Eww daddy! Boys have cooties" Emma made a face and gave him her homework so he could check it. Hank smiled sadly that was the same thing Gwen said when she was around Emma's age.

"I can _talk_ to him" Will hinted leaning against the doorway arms crossed over his chest. He was a splitting image of Hank except much younger and with green eyes.

"Don't let your mother find out" he muttered low enough for only Will to hear. Will smirked and cracked his knuckles heading out the door in full sprint.

No one hurt his family.

* * *

 _18 years old_

Tears gather in her eyes as she watched them cross the stage. Gwendolyn had graduated the top of her class and William had graduated with honors. She was so proud of them. She glanced down at Emma and Jacob as they cheered for their brother and sister. They still had a few more years before that was them crossing the stage and then they would be going off to college.

"Are you alright love?" Hank asked concerned.

"Yeah, sorry...they just grew up so fast" Maya chuckled wiping her tears and leaned against her husband. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close humming in agreement "We did a pretty good job" she grinned up at him.

"I never doubted in you" He purred down at her and kissed her.

* * *

 **It pains me to say this but that's the end of this story! Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!**


End file.
